A Hunters Heart
by NevermoretheRaven37
Summary: We never knew much about Bella's past, apart from having lived with her mother in Phoenix and apparently having never loved anyone before coming to Forks. But what if she had? What if she had been a Hunter and had fallen in love with non-other than Dean Winchester? Things go a little odd from there and Bella may have to make a life changing decision. Adopted from XxShadowDragonxX
1. Preface

**AN: **This is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX and this first chapter belongs to XxShadowDragonxX. I hope everyone likes how I decide to continue this and likes the ideas that I have decided to put into the story. I hope to update at least every other week because of the way that my schedule is at the moment but I do hope to give updates faster than that though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun.

**- A Hunters Heart - **

Na na, na na na, na na I miss you, miss you so bad I don't forget you, oh it's so sad I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you Goodbye on the hand I wish that I could see you again I know that I can't

Oooooh I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Ooooh

I had my wake up Won't you wake up I keep asking why And I can't take it It wasn't fake It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go, Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same noo.. The day you slipped away Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you…

**Avril Lavigne – Slipped Away**

**Preface**

A wolf cried to the moon, the town of Forks was swallowed up by the dark sky; the nearly constant rain fell in big heavy drops on the ground. A bare branch of the tree outside the Swans house, scraped across Bella's closed window. In Bella's room, books were scattered across the wooden floor. It was no wonder that she always tripped over things.

With a small whimper Bella turned onto her back, a pained expression on her pale face, her beautifully kept brown hair fanned out around her, her covers were half off her and twisted around her body.

-_The sound of fighting, fists meeting fists, skin meeting skin. Angry raised voices, one desperate, and the other saying a last goodbye._

_Chime…_

_A Clock striked twelve,_

_Chime…_

_Barking and snarling filled the darkness, scratching and things smashing._

_Chime…_

_Footsteps running, doors slamming…Banging, scratching, shouting._

_Chime…_

_Silence, the calm before the storm, low voices, angry, confused and…sickly sweet._

_Chime…_

_Joyful laughter, shouts to stop.-_

Bella sobbed, and thrashed in her bed, fighting to wake up, not wanting to watch anymore. "No…" she cried out. "Stop…"

_-Chime…_

_A gurgling wet cry, and the sound of tearing clothes and flesh sounded louder than any shouts.-_

Bella cried out, it felt like her ribcage was being clawed at, like something was biting at her shoulder, trying to rip a chuck out.

_-Chime…_

_Cries and shouts._

_Chime…_

_The wet sound of blood being spattered on the floor and walls… _

_Chime…_

_A blinding __white light__, sound, just the roar of sound made the ears ring._

_Chime…_

_Panting breath, and a scream, a long scream._

_Chime…_

_The sound of crying over a lifeless corpse, calling out his name._

_Chime…_

"_HELP!" flashes of lightning, rumbles of thunder, "HELP!" clanking of metal chains. _

_"No...SOMEbody…HELP…no, no…SAM! BELLA!"-_

Bella screamed sitting bolt upright, her hair cascading down her back. Cold sweat trickled down her neck, her eyes darting wildly. Her bedroom door bust open, acting on instinct she grabbed at the silver knife under her pillow, lunging forward and swiped at the man standing before her.

"Bella! Its okay honey, it's me!" Charlie cried jumping back out of the way of the blade.

Bella froze, her eyes widening, as she released she had almost killed her father. The knife fell from her numb fingers, clattering to the floor. Bella watched it fall, then looked up at Charlie, tears in her eyes, before she dropped to ground, her arms wrapped around herself, crying hysterically.

Warm arms also wrapped them selves around Bella. Charlie hugged her closer, wondering what had her so upset and freaked-out. As far as he knew that vampire boyfriend of hers hadn't broken-up with her and that things were sort of okay with Jake, so why did she have a nightmare?

"Shh…It's okay, it's okay…" Charlie whispered, slowly rocking trying to soothe her.

"H-h-he's d-d-dead…" Bella sobbed clutching at Charlie. "O-oh g-g-god…Dad! H-he's g-gone!"

She was now shivering in shock, her thoughts couldn't get into order, and she couldn't get an understandable sentence out. She was vaguely aware of Charlie trying to speak with her as he helped her back to bed. Tears were still running down her face as she stared up at the ceiling and Charlie placed a blanket over her.


	2. Chapter 1: To Remember What was Forgot

**AN: **This is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. I hope everyone likes how I decide to continue this and likes the ideas that I have decided to put into the story. I hope to update at least every other week because of the way that my schedule is at the moment but I do hope to give updates faster than that though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun.

**- A Hunters Heart - **

_Voice of the wind, is the soundtrack of this night It's difficult to wonder without a destination The eternal sky looks sad today, clouds hide its face It's difficult to wonder without a destination As I travel in my dreams Pictures come across my eyes Fallen memories conquer my brain Past awaits me for a strange travel _

_Spend your days in a prison cell of crawling thoughts Bound to break from the endless lash of painful doubts I wish I had never met you, your eyes like an abyss _

_That I fall deep inside...and then kills me... I feel the pain...I feel the pain... Eternity's end has come, I can't escape I feel so isolated inside my memories I must erase this plastic view No way... it's real... you say... _

_My melodies are drawing you I can't escape but I'll try My thoughts are orchestrating your song _

_I can't escape but I'll try try to believe, try to protect try to understand, try to regret try to live on, try to forgive I feel you inside me I can't breathe _

**Agnosia- Broken Memories**

**Chapter One:**

**To Remember What was Forgot**

Despite the fact that Bella tried to go to sleep after having the nightmare it was made impossible by the constant screaming that was still resounding over and over in her head. The tears had eventually stopped but she was so lost in her own mind that Bella had not even noticed when Charlie had left her room realizing that she wasn't going to sleep. By the time that the sun was starting to rise the young brunette had pulled herself out of bed and had already taken a shower that really had not helped her from the replay of memories. She knew that was what she was dealing with, a deep, dark, repressed memory and though she didn't know what triggered her to remember Bella was left with trying to deal with it.

Eventually she made her way downstairs after dressing in an oversized Metallica hoodie and pair of torn up jeans to find that Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table waiting on her to come down. Charlie raised his eyebrows at what his daughter was wearing, not because he necessarily disapproved but because he knew exactly where Bella had gotten it from and he had never seen her wear it before making him wonder why. "Bella, do want to explain what last night was about?" He asked softly not wanting to upset her but to get to the bottom of things. He knew this had nothing to do with Edward or Jake so he knew the dream could only be about only two other men and what she said before made his blood run cold. It couldn't be, could it?

Bella knew that she would have to tell her father, now that the memory she had buried so long was now that the surface of her mind and he wasn't going to like what she had to say. She was shaking as she finally took a seat across from her dad at the table and looking at his harrowed expression Bella wasn't sure that she could take adding something more on top of everything that had happened lately. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to bring things out in the open. "You remember the Winchesters, of course…" She remarked with a sad smile.

Those simple words made Charlie freeze completely and combined with Bella's sad smile he wasn't sure that he wanted to know anymore exactly what that nightmare of hers had been about. Charlie had been a hunter like John Winchester for years and that was just one of the reasons that Renee had taken Bella to Phoenix after their divorce, but as Bella got older Charlie retired out of hunting sticking only to his Chief of Police job. When he did that Renee finally allowed Charlie to see Bella during the summer and spend time with his precious daughter though Renee never knew he was still informant and data collector in the Hunting World. He even sometimes ran inference for the hunters as best he could being a small town chief and more than one hunter had crashed at his place through the years. He was glad for his only a little involvement though because otherwise his ex-wife would have never let Bella come and live with him especially after whatever had happened to Bella in Phoenix.

His daughter from little up knew that her father fought the things that went bump in the night and always considered her father her personal superman. It had actually upset her when he stopped but realizing that was the only way for them to see each other she never protested verbally. Renee had hoped that keeping Bella away from hunting and basically making Charlie stop hunting that her daughter would choose a life away from the dangers of taking on supernatural things. It really hadn't worked though for the weeks in the summer that she spent with her father, she was at Bobby Singer's place training under the watchful eyes of John Winchester, Bobby, and her dad. She wasn't the only one there being trained either as she was learning beside Dean and Sam Winchester and Bobby's daughter Jasmine and the four had bonded over the training becoming something like a small unit.

The Winchester boys and Bella had known each other since they were small, John had always brought the boys around Forks when Renee and Charlie were still married. Charlie could still see a tiny Bella chasing after the two older kids and proclaiming to the world she would marry Dean someday which would make the teenager stutter in shock. He thought it was kind of cute how his tiny daughter had a crush on Dean and how much she had the teenage boy wrapped around her tiny fingers. There wasn't much that Dean nor Sam wouldn't do for the little female and the way that she called them her boys would always make him and John chuckle. He also remembered the long argument between him and Renee a couple of years ago dealing with the Winchester brothers when Bella had stormed out with Dean to drag Sam's rear end from Stanford because John was missing.

That was the day his little girl had become a hunter, which was the proudest but saddest day in his life, proud that she wanted to help people like he had but sad knowing just how lives of most Hunters turned out in the end. He got phones calls from her from time to time telling him about the cases they solved or to voice frustrations on not being able to find John which Charlie was having no luck on his end either. He gathered it was just her, Dean, and Sam most of the time though he heard from Bobby that Jasmine joined them when the three needed an extra pair of hands. Then came some of the worst news known to a hunter, the day Dean, Sam, and Bella showed up on his doorstep and explained that John had passed away. He knew it would happen eventually because you couldn't up as high as John was on the Monster Hit List and not get taken out no matter how good you were at hunting.

After that Bella had left with the boys again and the last Charlie had heard was that Jasmine had seemed to have joined the trio permanently and he got the feeling something was wrong but Bobby was being tight lipped about the whole deal. Then Renee had called saying about how Bella was moving in with him, that something had happened but Bella seemed to be blocking up the memory of it. She thought it would be better for Bella to stay with him where she could be safe and he could protect her and he readily agreed wanting nothing more than to have his daughter home. Bella never spoke of the Winchesters and Charlie was afraid to bring up the subject himself but at this moment the truth was about to come out. "Of course I remember them." Charlie remarked softly. "Did something happen to one of them?"

Bella almost backed out of telling her father just what she had started to remember seeing the pain in his eyes that so echoed her own but she knew that Charlie deserved the truth. "Dean's dead…" Despite the fact this had happened before she came to Forks being that it was suppressed memories made everything so fresh in her head and Bella fought back the tears. She was able to get through the tale about Sam's death and Dean's deal with the Crossroads Demon to bring him back, her hands the whole time clinging to the arms of her chair. Explaining about trying to break the contract without forfeiting Sam's life had Charlie extremely sad for he knew while Bella always crushed on Dean, Jasmine always had a soft spot for Sam. Bella went on to explain about the night that the year was up, the nightmare from the night before in the forefront of her mind as she explained about the Hellhounds and just how Dean had died.

By the time she was done explaining, Bella was in tears and Charlie had stood up and wrapped his daughter in his arms knowing why now that she had suppressed the memory of that night. That night Bella had lost someone dear to her, someone she thought was invincible, someone who was her first crush and protector and Charlie couldn't even begin to imagine her pain.

Her voice came out slightly hoarse from crying as she pulled away slightly from her father's embrace. "To top it all off, Sammy disappeared leaving Jasmine and I behind. Uncle Bobby had a hard enough time controlling Jasmine and sent me back to Mom and I guess I shut the memory of that night away to keep out the pain. Then she sent me to you I gather because I probably scared the hell out of her."

Charlie hugged Bella again quickly. "She did the right thing. I don't think Renee would have been able to handle what you just told me about with Dean. I am glad that you have been here instead in Phoenix so I could be there for you." He pulled away from her then to sit his coffee cup in the sink before turning to look at her with solemn eyes. "I have to go in for my shift soon. Will you be alright?"

Bella nodded quickly in response knowing exactly why Charlie was asking her that question with _that _peculiar look because of what happened when Edward had left her behind and she had went into a zombie like state. "I will be okay…" She bit her lip thoughtfully. "It's a lot to take in with it all rushing back but maybe I will call Jasmine. She is probably more than just angry at me. Sammy just ups and leaves and then me suppressing everything… It left her to deal with things on her own…" Feeling her father's lips brush her forehead she sighed glad that he understood her so well and watched as he went out the door. The moment he left though it felt like the kitchen was closing in on her and Bella went up to her room and pulled a small wooden chest from under her bed before opening it with a key from her desk. Inside was a lot of little keepsakes that she had through the years but many was pictures of her and the others growing up and as she flipped through them she let the memories of their times together flow through her mind.

_A little girl giggling following two older boys through the woods of Forks before tripping over a root and letting out a shocked cry as she hit the ground. She didn't have to worry about being hurt though for the oldest boy was picking her up and piggy backing through the woods back to the Swan house. Her once again cheerful giggles making both boys let out their own laughs._

Her and the boys had explored those woods a lot when they were young and no matter Dean and Sam could always find their way back to the house.

_Two brunette girls, one with bright pink streaks in her hair taking turns shooting at targets in a salvage yard laughing and joking about things quietly. _

"_Hey, Jazz. You're crushing on Sammy, aren't you?" The ten year old brunette without the pink streaks asks._

"_What makes you say that, Bells?" The sixteen year old looking girl now known as Jazz responses._

"_Because you keep watching his ass…" Two male snorts were coming from behind them._

"_That is it! You are not hanging out with Dean ever again! He teaches you bad language!" Jazz doesn't comment on the remark about liking Sam though._

"_Hey!" One of the males protest while the other was still snickering…_

Bella let out a strangled sob out on that memory, it was the day that her and Jasmine both had admitted to liking one of the Winchester boys while doing some of their daily shooting training when they were younger.

"_Dean! Shoot the stupid thing!" A teenage looking Bella yells ducking away from a violent spirit glad to hear a gun shot and the spirit disappears for the moment._

"_Sammy and Jazz are taking their good old time saltin' and burnin' that body, aren't they?" Dean snarls in reply pushing a clumsy Bella to him and shooting the spirit another time._

"_What? Do you think they are making out while we are fighting for our lives?" Bella questions pulling out more rock salt bullets to hand to Dean._

"_Wouldn't put it past them after the prank we pulled on them last week…" He went to fire at the reappearing spirit only to watch as it slowly burnt up. "Finally…"_

"_You two have sooo much faith in us…" Jasmine's cheerful voice rang out from behind them and her and Sam came into view. Jasmine's hair was sporting blue streaks now and she was holding Sam's hand pulling him along. He chuckles and shakes his head at the other three standing there in front of him._

Bella finally fell asleep, curled up on her bed surrounded by photographs and old memories that would eventually lead to her having another nightmare in the middle of the day.


	3. Chapter 2: Bad Decisions

**AN: **This story is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. I already finished this chapter and I feel so proud. I am very happy that I was able to work on this chapter while baby-sitting and get it out to you faster. Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes.

And Thank you, **ccgnme, an all consuming love, and GoddessxNyte **for the wonderful reviews. I am glad all of you like what I have written so far. And thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites or is now following it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Heart - **

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know (yeah!)

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
No nothing else matters

**Metallica- Nothing Else Matters**

**Chapter Two:**

**Bad Decisions and Unanswered Calls**

Charlie sat at his desk in his office just staring at the few pictures that was sitting there mocking him that he had failed to save two important people in his family's lives. He frowned at the picture of him and John that was taken by Bobby right after their first hunt together where the two men had gotten beat up trying to take on a peculiar vicious woman in white. Charlie had been new to the police department and at that time there was a string of unsolved bloody murders of young males in the area right off the main highway into Forks. While he had been investigating the most recent murder he ran across John and Bobby pretending to be State Cops coming into help with the case. He was leery of the other two males and their back story and because of that Charlie ended up in the middle of something he hadn't never expected to deal with.

Following John and Bobby in the middle of the night Charlie got an eyeful of just what type of things that go bump in the night and got a crash course on being a hunter. After everything was said and done the three ended up at Charlie's place trying to recover and Bobby had snapped him and John's picture as they were leaning against Bobby's truck. It had been a rocky start to their friendship but through training and hunting together the three had become like brothers which made Charlie take John's death hard. He felt that maybe if he had continued hunting that John may still be alive and maybe it would have saved Dean and Sam as well with both the older males still around to help.

He turned his head slightly and bit his lip when his eyes fell on another picture, this one showing Dean and Sam with Bella and Jasmine in the salvage yard. In the picture Dean had one of his arms around each of Bella and Jasmine's shoulders and Sam had an arm wrapped around Jasmine's waist who was sporting her pink streaked hair. The four of them were happy and carefree back then but now were separated and all in pain, Dean in the pain called Hell, Sammy and Jasmine in the pain of grief, and Bella going through the pain of remembering. Charlie wished helplessly that things somehow turn out alright and the four younger hunters would be back together as one once again. He didn't want to see his precious daughter go back into a zombie state again like she had been right after Edward and his family had just up and left.

Charlie wondered now if he made the right choice in letting the Cullens stay in Forks when they first arrived and realized what the family actually really was. John had also known about the Cullens being vampires after coming to visit for a weekend and after watching the coven for awhile they decided to leave them alone as they didn't seem to drink from humans. But after how Edward had treated Bella and left her in the woods made Charlie rethink the whole family if that is how they acted with a girl was basically put them at the center of her world. Charlie should have known right there that something was wrong when despite his warnings not to get too close that Bella had fallen for a creature she would normally make a hunt out of. Then against his better judgment and thoughts he had let Bella date Edward Cullen which ended up her being hurt emotionally like Charlie could never imagine.

It was the biggest mistake he ever made letting them date and he swore while his daughter was zombie mode that he could John's voice saying to never let the Cullens near Bella again. When the Cullens came back Charlie was very reluctant to let Edward near Bella though he knew how stubborn Bella was when she wanted something and he wouldn't be able to stop her. He could see that she was actually healing with the Cullens coming back into her life along with the help of having Jacob Black as her best friend which was the only reason he ignored John's warning in his head. Bella was slowly becoming normal again and Charlie was happy that she was acting more like her old self which made him hope that her suppressed memory about Dean's death raising up wouldn't push her back. The puzzle pieces of Bella's reaction to Edward leaving was starting to make sense to him, Edward's abandonment had unconsciously brought the feelings of Dean's death to the surface.

Her fear of being left behind by people she cared about whether it was someone dying or just up and leaving her, Bella just wanted to be needed. Bella didn't realize it but there was plenty of people that needed her, he needed her, Sammy needed her wherever he was, Jasmine and Bobby needed her. She always had the worst of self confidence despite the three older kids constantly trying to help with it only for them to get frustrated with Bella. It was actually kind of funny for Charlie to think of now remembering just how hard Jasmine and Sammy tried to get her to look at herself in a different light but it seemed it only took a couple of words from Dean for Bella to hold her head a little higher with a bright blush. He wondered what Dean and Sammy would think seeing their little girl dating a bloodsucking vampire and actually had to snicker at imaging their gob-smack expressions.

Charlie let out a soft sigh as he went back to staring at the photographs of the children, he knew there would be trouble once Sammy came to his senses from his grief and came to see Bella. He knew how Dean and Sam handled any male that even looked at Bella or Jasmine the wrong way and when Sammy learns that Bella was dating a vampire it would not be pretty especially if he learned about Bella's catacomb days. He clearly remembered what happened last time a male hurt Bella and just what had happened right after that.

_A twenty-three year old Dean, a nineteen year old Sam, and a nineteen year old Jasmine were sitting around the living room area playing Blackjack 21 and gambling for candy that they were throwing into the center of the coffee table. Charlie, John, and Bobby were in the kitchen drinking and talking about all the cold trails of the demon that they were trying to track. They were all waiting for a fourteen year old Bella to come back from a movie in town with some friends that she had made recently. Dean was trying to hog all his M&M's making the two younger players laugh at the pained expression on his face that he would have to part with his precious M&Ms. _

_Everything had just gotten quiet when Dean's cell phone went off playing AC/DC's Back in Black and he picked it up frowning as he answered it. "Baby Girl?" He questioned making Sam and Jasmine whip their heads toward him close enough to where they could have whiplash. They looked confused at Dean hearing a faint sobbing voice coming through the phone and just looking at his face as it darkened in anger with whatever Bella was saying was enough to scare them both. "Alright, calm down…" Despite the anger in his face Dean's voice was soothing and calm only confusing his two gambling partners even more. "Sammy and I are on our way." He hung up the cell and motioned for Sam to follow him and at the same time motioned that Jasmine should stay put on the couch. _

_The two males were gone for not quite a half hour while Jasmine was questioned over and over by the three adults why the Winchester brothers just suddenly took off. The sound of the impala pulling up was a sigh of relief for Jasmine until Sam came in holding the door for Dean who stepped inside carrying a shaking Bella in his arms. _

"_What the hell happened, boys?" Bobby and Charlie roared at the same time while John just got an angry look on his face similar to the expression that his oldest son was wearing at the moment. _

_Dean looked at his brother to explain as he moved upstairs to take Bella up to the bedroom she was sharing with Jasmine while the Swans were visiting. Jasmine followed him up deciding she would rather be with her sister-like figure than to hear exactly happened at the movies. She gasped as Dean laid Bella down on her bed and she grabbed Dean's hand seeing his bloody knuckles like he had hit something or someone. "I'm fine…" He muttered pulling his hand back from the pink haired girl and sat at the edge of Bella's bed trying to calm her with his voice. Bella had eventually cried herself to sleep but her hand was clenching at Dean's injured one like it was her only lifeline at the moment._

_Downstairs Sam explained that Bella called wanting the boys to come get her because one of the boys in their group that had gone to the movies was trying to get fresh with her. She had gotten scared and abandoned the movie when the guy tried to stick his tongue down her throat making her slap him make for the door. The boys had gotten there just in time to see the guy come out and try to grab Bella's arm and both the Winchesters had saw red. "I grabbed Bella and pulled her away from the idiot. The next thing I knew Dean had busted his knuckles on the guy's jaw. We high tailed it with Bella after that…"_

_Charlie started cursing and pacing wanting to threat the young male ass that had scared his daughter but he couldn't do anything, not if he wanted to bring attention to the fact that Dean had hit him._

Another sigh came from the police chief's lips before shaking his head. Oh… How he knew those boys and Jasmine would protect Bella and anyone beware that would try and hurt her.

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural- Twilight - Supernatural -Twilight -

_There was howling and snarling…_

_Scratching and more howling as dark things tried to find their way in…_

_Dark creatures bounding in the doors and windows…_

_The smell of blood and sulfur filling everywhere making anyone feel sick…_

_Dean's lifeless body laying there before her and Sammy…_

The dream shifted to the wooded area of Forks.

_Edward was standing there with a smirk on his face. "I don't want you anymore. You mean nothing to me. You were foolish to love a dark creature like me…"_

"_Edward, please don't leave…. I already feel all alone…" She begged afraid seeing that his smirk only grew._

"_That is your problem. You will never be truly loved."_

The dream shifted for a second time, this time to her and Edward's Meadow.

_Victoria was there flickering around her showing her the speed of the vampire. "Aww… Poor little human… One love dead and you are slowly pulling yourself from the other two that seem to care…" She stopped moving for a second before approaching Bella. "I can get rid of your pain, just let me kill you…." _

_Victoria moved to bite her…_

The dream shifted for the last time, to an unknown place.

_There was screams of people being tortured and the smell of sulfur and blood was mingling in the air so bad that it was almost sickening. It was so over powering that it would be enough for anyone to be ill from everything and she shuddered as the screams got louder. Then there was the screams from a voice that she never thought she would hear again. "Sammy! Bella! Please! Someone get me the hell out of here!" _

_The sounds of more torture drowned out the sounds of Dean's voice but a picture of him all bloody and being tortured by unknown demons…_

Bella woke up and made a mad dash for the bathroom and throwing up as she clung to the toilet while she was still sobbing helplessly. The scent of blood and sulfur still invading her senses like she would never be able to scrub it away, no matter how hard she tried to wash the scent or drown the smell away. This was the reason she couldn't stand the scent of blood and felt faint, watching someone being torn apart by hellhounds and their blood everywhere would be enough to make almost anyone feel the same as her.

It took a long time before Bella could calm down from this nightmare, everything had felt so real and every time she thought of Dean screaming out for her help she burst into tears once again. Bella finally stood up from the bathroom floor and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and frowned at her swollen, red eyes that was all puffy from crying before turning away in a huff. She made her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs back to the kitchen and sat down unsure what she really wanted to do now, actually a little afraid of what she had to do now. The nightmare still had her part way in it's grip but she knew if she let the nightmare rule her, Bella would never make the phone call to Jasmine like she said she would. She would just sink back down and more than likely get closer to that she felt like only months before which she promised herself that she would never do again.

Picking up her cell phone with a determined look, Bella dialed an old familiar number and then waited with baited breath to see if the person on the other end would pick up. It rang and rang before she heard something that despite everything had her busting out laughing carefree like.

"_Hello. This is Jasmine Singer. I can't come to the phone right now as I am hunting a jackass. If this is an emergency please call my father, Bobby. Though if you really need to speak to me, leave me your name and number after the tone."_

Bella didn't leave a message but she felt a lot better for it seemed that Jasmine wasn't taking Sammy disappearance laying down as Jasmine would only call one person a jackass and Sam was it. He had earned that nickname from her on one of the first cases the four of them had done together. If Jasmine was still fighting back and trying to make it, it meant that Bella couldn't roll over either and she knew in that moment that it might take awhile but she wasn't beaten. She could stand on her own feet and she would make her father, her Uncle John, Dean, and all the others proud of her. This was just the beginning of her uphill climb though but she was ready to fight, something was changing and Bella knew that she had to be ready to meet it.


	4. Chapter 3: A Singer's Surprise

**AN: **This story is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes.

And Thank you, **ccgnme, RougeReaper, and guest **for the wonderful reviews. I am glad all of you like what I have written so far. And thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites or is now following it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Heart - **

Some people like the summer when it's hot  
Some people like the winter cold  
Some people speak they minds when they wanna  
And some other people ain't so bold  
Whatever it is that you do you should do  
You should do it wit ya head held high  
So when you're doin your thing it's cuz you wanna  
And they never can ask you why

_[Chorus:]_  
I say do what you do  
Say what you say  
Mean what you mean when you say  
Cuz it's your life, gotta make your own rules  
And you gotta do it your way  
I say do what you do  
Say what you say  
Mean what you mean when you say  
Cuz it's your life, gotta make your own rules  
And you gotta do it your way

Some, they like it easy  
When others, they like it rough  
But ain't nobody gotta like it but you  
Girl, boy, boy, girl, girl, girl, boy, boy  
Whatever, you should do what you do  
How could they tell you that you coulda-shoulda-woulda  
When ask them can they walk in your shoes  
Cuz it's your life and you do what you wanna  
And remember baby, it's all about you

_[Repeat Chorus]_

So if it's on your mind, then you should speak your piece  
And say what you say  
And if you want it done, then you should get it done  
And do it your way So if it's on your mind, then you should speak your piece  
And say what you say  
And if you want it done, then you should get it done  
And do it your way

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_[Repeat Chorus Again [after the long break]]_

**Pink- Do What U Do**

**Chapter Three: **

**A Singer's Surprise**

It had already been two days since Bella had her nightmare about Dean's death and instead of falling back into the bad state that she was in before Bella seemed to be getting stronger. Even the Cullens noticed the slight changes to Bella's personality and Edward personally wasn't sure that he was happy with this slowly changing Bella. Bella was starting to become the girl that she was before coming to Forks, Washington, the girl that could stand on her own two feet and protect herself like any good hunter. She could tell that Edward wasn't happy that Bella wanted to do things on her own and especially things he deemed dangerous to her health. Bella knew that she would have to explain to the Cullens here sooner than later about her past as a hunter and why she was doing target practice in Charlie's backyard.

She didn't know how they would react to her being a hunter and if any of Edward's recent expressions were true Bella was sure he wouldn't take the news well. It would probably be a miracle if him and the family stuck around when she dropped this bombshell as it honestly didn't take much for them to leave her last time. This time if they left her though, Bella would not break for she had several people that was counting on her to be the person she was meant to be. She cared about Edward and she hoped he would stay after she told him but she also hoped he accepted that she was going back to hunting, it was in her blood. Bella owed it to the others to go back to hunting and help Jasmine try and find Sammy before he did something really stupid and end up getting himself killed by some supernatural creature.

"Are you alright, love?" A soft, velvet voice broke through her thoughts about how she was going to punish Sam for up leaving, making her look in Edward's direction.

They were sitting in Edward's Volvo outside of the high school already and it shocked Bella as she had been lost in her own thoughts since the moment he had picked up at her house. She felt bad that she had been ignoring Edward the whole drive on top of everything that Bella was hiding from him and the rest of his family at the moment while she waited for the right time to tell him. "I am fine, Edward. I was just thinking of the conversation Charlie and I were having last night." Her tone saying that she really didn't want to go into it.

Edward nodded slightly getting the hint and didn't say anything else about it, the subject of her lack of attention and Charlie dropped for the moment. "Remember Bella, love, the family and I are going hunting for the rest of the week."

"Of course I remember, Edward. Just be careful, all of you." She responded glad that he was actually letting things go and though she wasn't being completely honest to him, her and her father had talked about her going back to hunting last night. It had taken a long talk and a lot of convincing on Bella's part but the young woman had finally been able to get Charlie to agree to letting her start again.

The copper headed male vampire chuckled and gave Bella his famous crooked smile that usually would make Bella's heart skip a beat but at this moment all she could imagine was Dean's cocky smirk. "Vampires are not easily hurt, love." He reminded her like he thought she was being silly.

Bella sighed softly pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear as she turned to look into Edward's golden eyes. "Just promise me, Edward. Please…" Despite the fact how the Cullens seemed mostly invincible they didn't know everything about the supernatural world or anything about Hunters. All it would take would be the word that vampires were in Forks and hunters would come and it wouldn't matter to them if the Cullens didn't drink human blood. Most hunters were shoot first and ask questions later and if it came down to it, her and Charlie would not be able to stop the slaughter from happening. Especially if one of the hunters was Gordon, he hated vampires completely and it certainly wouldn't matter to him about the Cullens diet as the man had already proved that long ago.

Edward let out another chuckle before speaking again to her. "Alright, love. I promise." His voice having the tone like he was just saying it to pacify her and Bella bit her lip to keep from saying something she would regret. Instead she nodded in response watching as Edward got out of his side of Volvo and walked over at human speed to open her passenger door for her. She stepped out a small smile coming to her lips feeling his hand at the small of her back gently guiding her through the crowds of Forks High students that still watched the couple like they were recent news. Despite that she wasn't sure really where her feelings of Edward stood, his touch still sent a reaction through her body that Bella could just not deny.

"You think they would be use to the two of us together by now." Bella giggled shaking her head as he led her through the door and down the halls of the school to their first class of the day.

The beautiful male beside her gave a slight grin. "Well, with us being gone so long most of the male population was hoping for a shot at you."

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, she could never really understand how the guys here seemed to flock over her as she always saw herself as a plain Jane. "Yeah, well, too bad for them that none of them actually interested me." She remarked back thinking that there was only one male that really could compete with Edward for her if he wasn't in Hell at this very moment. The two of them continued their conversation into the classroom like they normally would, Bella still feeling a little bad that she was hiding so many secrets from someone she cared about so much. In her mind that was her worst weakness, always feeling guilty about having to hide certain things from people that she loved.

The rest of the school day went quickly enough and for Bella it was both a curse and blessing for it meant the Cullens were all leaving right after school to go hunting for the week. Bella liked the whole idea of having a week to work on her rusty hunter skills without Edward seeming like he was going to have a heart attack, though she was concerned about what if they just decided to leave again because of how she was changing. Even though she knew she would make it through if they pulled something like that again Bella knew it would hurt her and she wouldn't be able to forgive them for a second time. While normally they would only go for a couple of days it was suppose to be sunny for the rest of the week and they decided they would just keep hunting instead of coming back to Forks. Edward was actually kind of reluctant to go away for the whole week because of the way that his Bella had been acting lately and he was afraid that she was still holding a grudge for leaving her and was pulling away from him. Knowing the truth would probably shock him more than her actually pulling away from him physically and emotionally because sweet Bella could never be hunter.

Bella was following Edward back to the Volvo when Alice's bell like voice spoke up from behind them. "Wait, wait…" Both of them turned to look at her in confusion. "I just had a vision." She remarked softly making sure while she was speaking lowly Bella could still hear her as well. "Bella is going to have a visitor this afternoon. I don't know who it is but they drive a baby blue Mustang. All I saw was that it was sitting in the Swan's driveway." She looked at them both before the tiny pixie-like vampire left Bella and Edward to themselves once again.

They got into the Volvo and drove back to the Swan's home and Bella let out a sigh of relief inside her head seeing that there was no baby blue mustang in the driveway when they got there. She didn't know who owned the mustang Alice saw in her vision but Bella knew just what argument was going to happen between her and Edward now and it would be doubly hard with if whoever was suppose to come was already here. Bella waited silently as Edward turned off the Volvo once he had pulled fully into the driveway beside her red chevy pickup. She heard the intake of air as he took an unneeded breath. "Bella, love… I think I should stay with you until whoever is suppose to show up comes. I don't like the idea of leaving you alone with a stranger."

The long haired brunette resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Edward's unneeded unconcern for her. "Edward, I will be fine. It is probably just someone looking for Charlie."

She watched Edward pinch the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was frustrated with her or thought she was going to do something dangerous or even stupid. "You don't even know who the car belongs to, do you, Bella?" Edward asked before groaning as Bella agreed with his question. "You see, love… I just can't leave you with some unknown person. They could-"

"Edward! I will be fine…" Bella cut him off, her own frustration raising to match his very quickly, it seemed that along with getting her suppressed memory back that her quicker temper was coming back as well. "You worry too much… I may only be human, but I am not made of glass. Please, just go on your hunting trip with your family. It is not like Charlie will not be home soon anyway." As he went to say something else to try and convince her to let him stay with her, Bella cut him off again. "Edward, honestly… Please… Just stop… I will be fine." She turned to look at him showing just how serious she was, knowing that if she gave in now he would just take the over protectiveness to the next level and she would never get back to hunting. When she first meet him, his over protectiveness was kind of sweet but now she felt like she was being smothered by it especially with the fact she was no longer denying her true heritage.

"Alright, love… But be careful." Edward finally relented giving her a loving look and she smiled back at him, her heart leaping slightly in response.

"I will." Bella found that easy enough to promise to him as she watched him get out of the car and move to her side to let her out. She bit back the cheesy grin when he walked her to her door and waited for her to let herself in before leaving the steps and going back to his car. Bella watched through the window as Edward left in his Volvo before sitting down at the kitchen table to finish what little homework she had while waiting to see who was going to show up at her house.

Eventually she heard the sound of a car pulling up the driveway she knew definitely was not Charlie's police car and she bit her lip knowing it was time to meet her mystery guest for the afternoon.

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

As the 1970 baby blue Ford Mustang pulled into the Swan's driveway beside an old red chevy pickup the driver let out a sigh of relief and rested their head against the steering wheel for a brief moment. "I can't believe I am doing this… Dad said she remembers everything that happened now but-" The soft female voice seemed to be arguing with herself as she finally looked up at the house in front of her. "But I can't do this on my own… Those idjit boys are out there on their own… Didn't even let anyone know… I am going to kill that jackass when I see him… Can't hide forever…"

Finally making up her mind it seemed, the female got out of the car and slammed the door before making her way to the front door only to stare at it for a moment. Then she hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for the door to open unsure now once again if she was doing the right thing. She heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a soft voice breathed out, "Jazz-"

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

Bella heard the slam of a car door and then less than a couple of minutes later someone knocking on the door, she stood and made her way to the front door. Despite the confidence she showed Edward she was a little leery of someone she didn't know coming to the house. It could be a hunter or someone looking for Charlie or it could be something worse hunting her or her father out which most definitely would not be a good thing at all. She patted her jacket pocket of her jean jacket to make sure she still had her knife in case it was unwelcome company before silently opening the door to get the shock of her life.

There in front of her was a girl wearing fingerless elbow length gloves, a black t-shirt saying "The Voices in my Head don't like you" with an open vest over it and a pair of torn up dark jeans. Looking into those familiar violet eyes, Bella knew exactly who was standing there in front of her. "Jazz-" She launched herself at the other female wrapping her in a huge hug. Now, she was certainly glad that she forced Edward to leave for having him here could have made things awkward or dangerous or maybe even both. Bella pulled back from the hug they were giving each other and looked Jasmine over a little closer letting out a little gasp at what she saw. Jasmine always had long dark brown hair that she put colored streaks into but now it was short, spiky, and colored completely purple.

"Jasmine, what the hell did you do?" Bella asked reaching out to softly touch the now short haircut that she could never imagine her old friend sporting. She knew immediately why the other girl had done it and it made her sad that her friend was actually that angry to go that far. Bella had no doubt that when Sam finally saw what Jasmine had done he was going to flip a lid because he always said he liked Jasmine's hair long with the colored streaks, but didn't like the one time she went short and made it completely blue. So Jasmine had always kept it long for Sam wanting to show just how much she took his words to heart. Now the young woman was throwing it in his face that he had left her behind and when he saw her, Bella was sure he would get the message long and clear from the tiny brunette. "I understand, .Jasmine. You don't have to say." She motioned her old friend into the house and led Jasmine into the kitchen where they both could sit down and speak freely.

"Bella, I have missed you soo much." Jasmine said softly giving her another hug before sitting down at the table. "I was going to call you or see you way before this but Dad forbid me to. He was afraid I would accidentally force you to remember Dean's death. He wanted you to remember on your own."

Jasmine looked so upset that Bella couldn't be mad at the older girl she thought of like a sister that she wanted to quickly push away her fears. "It is alright, Jasmine. I don't blame you. We are okay." She reassured the other female glad to see when Jasmine then completely relaxed into the chair.

Now that the first hurdle was over, Jasmine was feeling a lot better and knew she could tell Bella the rest a lot easier and just hoped Bella would agree to come with her. "Bella, originally I was just coming here to see you since you remembered everything but Dad called me halfway here and there is something you should know and I am not sure how to say this." She started to look panicked again and Bella grabbed her hand, nodding for her to continue. "Sammy has been spotted recently by some hunters that Dad asked to keep an eye out for him. They saw him alright. But the thing is he wasn't alone…" She took a deep breath as she looked directly into Bella's eyes. "Dean's with him…"

"WHAT!" Bella exploded in shock looking at Jasmine like the spiky haired girl had just grown two extra heads in that moment. "There is no way! There would be no way that he could get out! If he was back he wouldn't just leave us in the dark about it!" Bella was shaking and looking close to tears and Jasmine darted around the table hugging the other female close wishing there could have been another way to break the news to her.

"I know, I know… But these men… Dad said they are trustworthy, they would have no reason to lie…" Jasmine responded pulling from the hug as Bella hastily wiped away the tears forming. "I don't why they would be hiding from us but I am not just going to let them get away with leaving us in the dark. I am going to track them down and kick their asses."

Bella let out what sounded like something between a sob and chuckle. "Let me guess. You want me to go with you?" An honest grin immediately coming across her face.

"Well, who better to find two disappearing Winchesters but a Singer and Swan." Jasmine replied with a smirk. "Growing up we were the only one able to track those to crazy boys down."

The younger brunette straightened out the blue plain t-shirt she was wearing under her jean jacket as she made her friend wait on her answer knowing that Jasmine was probably close to bouncing on her toes if she could. Jasmine was never a patient person and so Bella always liked to make Jasmine wait just because of that fact. She finally looked up to see that Jasmine was glaring at her knowing exactly what her friend was up to. "I guess I should pack and talk to Dad otherwise he will throw a hissy fit. We might as well drag those boys home. They both have a whole hell of a lot to answer for." She answered with a smirk, already itching to get on the road and finally see Dean and Sam again so her world would be complete.

"Hell, yeah! We're going on the road!"


	5. Chapter 4: Visions of a Swan and Singer

**AN: **This story is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes. And Thank you, **ccgnme, RougeReaper, Sandra, and guest **for the wonderful reviews.

**ccgnme: **I hope you like what happens next.

**RougeReaper: **I hope Edward's reaction to Bella's leaving is what you expected. Hehe And I hope I didn't make you wait too long for another chapter.

**Sandra: **I do so hope that this update was fast enough for you. I will be updating as fast as can but it will still be a few chapters before Bella and Dean come face to face again.

**Guest: **Your review reminded me that I forgot to say what the main pairing is. Opps… lol This is a Bella/Dean story with a off and on again Sam/OC.

And thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites or is now following it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Heart - **

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's ne day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your head to the wind

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

Break down the garden's gate

There's not much time left today

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

There was a distance between you and I

A misunderstanding once

But now we look in the eye

There ain't no load that I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

**Tom Cochran- Life is a Highway**

**Chapter 4:**

**Visions of a Swan and Singer**

_The purple haired girl was throwing a couple of bags into the trunk of the baby blue Mustang with a slight smirk on her face as she hummed Riot by Three Days Grace. She turned toward Bella as the other girl approached and asked in a slightly husky tone of sounding unsure. "You sure you really want to do this?" Even though she was giving the other female a way out her eyes said that she didn't want to do whatever she had to do by herself._

_Bella rolled her eyes at the purple haired girl and punched her in the arm making her squeak and glare in Bella's direction who promptly ignored the glare like she was overly use to it. "You are not going on your own! You came back to ask me to come and you are not getting rid of me that easily!"_

"_Alright, alright…" The other girl threw up her hands in surrender with the faint traces of a smirk still on her face. "No need to bite my head off… I just had to ask… I feel like I am pulling you back in…"_

_Giving a sigh, Bella leaned against the Mustang giving her friend a hard look like she was close to punching the girl in the arm again. "There is no pulling me back in, Jasmine. Technically I never left and now we are doing what we use to do. Going on a roadtrip, this time for a different reason."_

_The girl now known as Jasmine grinned and nodded in response. "Alright, Bells, you win. Could never say no to you anyway." Jasmine didn't look upset at that fact but was actually chuckling. "I don't know who is better at the puppy face you or Sam." She froze at the words she just said and looked down at the ground. _

_Bella wrapped Jasmine in a hug and the other girl clung to her a moment, a few tears rolling down her face before she pulled away trying to wipe at the wetness in her eyes before Bella said something. "Listen, Jazz… Sammy is tough and stubborn like the rest of us. He is alright and eventually we will catch both their rear ends." _

_Jasmine nodded before forcing a grin on to her face. "Thanks… For everything… What would we do without you."_

_Bella smirked as she started to walk away back toward the house. "You three would crash and burn… crash and burn." She chuckled seeing Jasmine stick her tongue out at her. "I have a couple other things that I want to take with me and then all we have to do is wait until Dad comes home and we can get on the road before it gets too dark." _

Alice came from her vision and her golden eyes automatically turned to Edward who she knew had seen exactly what she had seen in her vision and hoped that he could shed some light on what the girls were talking about. The Cullens had gotten to the place they were staying back in the woods far away from Forks to hunt where no humans would really come into being back so far and away from humanity. Esme and Carlisle had already gone off looking to see where the herds of deer were and Rosalie and Emmett was off doing who knows what leaving Alice, Edward, and Jasper back at camp. Jasper was leaning against a tree watching the other two as Alice had her vision and the moment he knew it was over moved in behind her and settled down with her, wrapping his arms around her. The pixie like vampire leaned into her mate's arms, turning to give him a quick smile before focusing her attention on to Edward again.

"Edward, do you know the girl that is with Bella in my vision?" Alice asked and when Edward shook his head Alice frowned and crossed her arms looking confused. "Well, what we do know is that the girl's name is Jasmine and she is the one that owns that baby blue Mustang. That she is upset over someone named Sam and thinks she is pulling Bella back into something. And that the two of them are planning some sort of roadtrip."

Edward let out an angry growl and shook his head. "How could she think of just going off on her own without me? Why is my poor, sweet, clumsy Bella suddenly changing on me? Could it have something to do with that girl? Is she a bad influence on my angel?" He questioned softly only getting shrugs from Alice and Jasper who were both watching Edward as he was trying to think of what he could do. "If Bella thinks I am going to let her start hanging with the wrong crowd and get into whatever that girl is trying to drag her into, it isn't happening." He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Bella's number. "She isn't going anywhere with that girl even if I have to go back and drag her to our house for the week."

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

The two girls had finished packing Bella's couple of bags into the mustang and Jasmine had slammed her trunk closed giving Bella a bright smile as she turned to face her seeing a pair of sad chocolate brown eyes looking at her. "Bella, what is wrong?" Jasmine asked not liking to see that peculiar look, the look of "someone killed my puppy" and always made Jasmine want to shot someone for hurting the younger girl.

"What if we don't find them, Jazz? What if they are hidden so good this time that we never catch up with them?" Bella was finally voicing her worry aloud to her friend.

Jasmine moved so that she was standing right in front of her friend and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "We will find them. I can't see this playing out any other way. I don't want to think of any other possibility." She remarked trying not to give into her own fear. "Don't start panicking on me now. I need you to hold it together until we can get them back. Can you do that for me, Bells?"

Bella took a deep breath and then nodded at Jasmine causing her hair to fall into her face and she blew it out of her face angrily. "Yeah, I can. I'm sorry. Everything just all hitting at once." The other girl didn't reply verbally but squeezed the female's shoulder in comfort before pulling her hand away and nodded back in return to her. After a moment of silence, Bella spoke up again and motioned for them to head back into the house. "Dad should be home soon. We can talk to him about it when he gets in and while we eat. I am going to throw a roast and vegetables in the oven. Do you want to help?" With her friend's nod of agreement Bella led the way inside and soon the two of them had gotten the roast beef and fresh vegetables into oven cooking.

A ring tone suddenly went off on Bella's phone and she froze knowing just who's ring tone that was and honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to answer it or not. She knew though that if she didn't answer it would only make the person on the other end actually come to the house and with their speed her and Jasmine would definitely not get far before he caught up. Also Bella knew she had to tell him at least the basics that she was planning otherwise he would be thoroughly upset that she didn't say a word to him before just taking off to who knows where. Giving Jasmine a look that she was excusing herself, Bella went up to her room and quickly picked up the cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Bella, love… Alice had a vision of you leaving with that girl in the Mustang… I don't think that is such a good idea."_

Bella froze for a moment wondering just what Alice saw and if she knew just what secrets Bella was keeping from them now. "And why is it not such a good idea Edward? It is a roadtrip with someone I have known since I was five." She tried to remain calm knowing that he really didn't understand what was going on.

"_I really don't think it is a good idea for you to go off to places without me. Especially if this girl is dragging you into whatever mess she is in."_

Edward's words gave her a big clue to exactly what Alice had seen in her vision and Bella hoped to be able to use that to her advantage in this situation. "Edward, what she meant by dragging me into things is nothing. She always overreacts and why can't I go on a week long roadtrip with a friend of mine without you?"

There was what sounded like a frustrated sigh on the other side of the phone. _"It didn't sound like it was just nothing. You have been acting weird the past week, I think this friend might be a bad influence on you. I don't think going without me is good thing."_

Bella found that each word that Edward's velvet voice spoke was not soothing her like it use to and instead she felt her temper rising along with feeling smothered. "Jasmine had nothing to do with how I have been acting and she is the last person to be a bad influence on me!" Taking a deep breath after realizing she was yelling, Bella continued more calmly. "Listen Edward, you can't go with us. This is something just between me and her. I have known her forever," She stressed again. "She won't let anything happen to me."

From the silence for a moment on his end of the phone, Bella wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. _"Does Charlie know about this? I don't think he would approve."_

She pressed back a chuckle at Edward trying to play the father card. "He doesn't know yet." Bella cut him off the second when he tried to speak to more than likely to press the point he had. "But will I tell him when he gets home, Dad won't have a problem. He trusts Jasmine, she is like a niece to him." She remarked, her own way of digging into her vampire boyfriend.

There was another frustrated groan from Edward's side of the phone and Bella actually grinned at that knowing she was holding her own and feeling powerful for once in their relationship. _"Bella, honestly, I am trying to be understanding but I really don't want you far away from me. I don't want to see you hurt. If I have to come and take you from your house and keep you at mine until the end of the week I will."_

At the beginning of Edward's words Bella felt bad that she was giving him such a hard time when he just wanted her to be safe, but the moment he said about taking her away she had about enough. "Hell, no, Edward! I am not spending my week at your house! I am going with my friend for the week! I have the right to go with my friends when I please. I understand you being worried about me, but I will be fine, always am with Jasmine. I am going and that is final." She had started out yelling but at the end was talking normally realizing just how loud she was getting.

"_Alright, love, but we need to talk when you get back." _It seemed Edward was giving up for the moment but Bella knew when she got back he was going to try and lecture her on being unsafe and arguing with him when he was trying to protect her.

"Yes, we need to talk when I get back. There is something I need to tell you anyway." Bella responded with a sigh gripping hard at her cell phone.

"_I will talk to you later then. Love you, Bella."_

"Love you too, Edward." Bella responded softly, relaxing once he hung up the phone and set her phone aside to see Jasmine standing in the open door with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Everything okay, Bells? Someone giving you a hard time." Jasmine asked her violet eyes promising pain if someone was making a nuisance of themselves.

"Yeah, everything is okay. My boyfriend is just not happy that I am going on a roadtrip with a friend that he has never met." Bella responded and seeing the look Jasmine was giving her she sighed again softly. "I will explain more about him once we hit the road, there isn't enough time now to explain well enough."

Jasmine nodded, Bella's answer to her was enough for now because she could tell whatever it was, it was bothering her even if the other female wouldn't admit it to her. She also knew that Dean being back had thrown a wrench into whatever type of relationship Bella and this boyfriend of hers had because she could tell that Bella's love for Dean had not faded at all.

Bella went to respond when the front door opened and closed and she heard her father's voice filter from downstairs. "Bella, who is here? I don't recognize the Mustang."

Before Bella could say anything Jasmine had darted out of the room and to the top of the stairs. "Uncle Charlie!" She heard her father's laughter and feet running down the stairs to meet the footsteps coming toward the stairs. To Bella the laughter and pleasant conversation of her father and Jasmine made things feel like old times to the young woman and she in that moment felt completely safe. There was catching up on old times between the three of them during dinner, but the girls were waiting until toward the end to speak about Dean being back and wanting to go search for the boys.

"Okay, girls. What is it that you are not telling me? I can see on your faces that you have something to say that will probably throw me into a heart attack." Charlie broke the silence that had fallen over the table. Between the two females they explained about Dean's escape from Hell and the fact that the boys had never contacted them about it. They also brought up the roadtrip they had planned and already packed for if Charlie would let Bella go with Jasmine. Charlie at first didn't know what to say or do learning that Dean is was alive only days after finding out that he had been dragged to Hell. And now on top of it his daughter and a young woman he thought of like his daughter wanted to follow a quickly fading trail to catch up with these boys, it was a lot to take in.

The girls waited will baited breath for Charlie's verdict, Jasmine knowing that if Bella couldn't go she wouldn't be going as she couldn't leave the female behind again after spending the afternoon with her best friend. "So, you ladies are all packed and ready to hit the road after the Winchesters if I give you a yes?" They both nodded and looked at him hoping upon hope he would let them go. "I will let you go on one condition."

"What is that, Dad?" Bella asked quietly with her fingers crossed underneath the table watching Charlie as he finished chewing his food.

"That you drag those idiot boys back here so I can kick both their asses myself."

Both girls started laughing. "You have a deal!" They chorused together in reply.

- Supernatural- Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

It didn't take long for the girls to have the dishes done and ready to get on the road after they both gave Charlie a hug with promises that they would be careful as they could while looking for the boys. He went back inside and the girls got into the car before Jasmine pulled out her own cell phone and started dialing. "Hey, Dad…"

"_Well, young lady_. _Finally decided that your father was important huh?"_

"I have to call you once in awhile to make sure that you are still alive." Jasmine chuckled softly in the phone. "I have Bells with me. We are going to track down the idjits."

"_You don't waste time do you, Jazz?" _Bobby's voice sounded amused as he spoke. _"Hey, Bells!"_

"Hi, Uncle Bobby!" Bella responded with a laugh.

"_Well, I don't want to hold you girls up too long, but this is all I can give you on the boys. They were last spotted in a small town outside Havre, Montana. I have two favors to ask of you before you get there though. One, I want a shot at those boys when you find them-"_

Jasmine cut him off with a smirk across her face. "Uncle Charlie has dibs on that first. It was the only way I was allowed to take Bella."

There was a snort from Bobby at the other end of the line. _"I will have to talk to that man about who gets first dibs on those idjits… But anyway, the second thing I need is for you two stop in Mason County, Washington… At least five people have died in the swamps out there in the past couple of weeks. No one can figure out what is happening, there is rumors that people have been seeing a monster in the swamps there. Can you girls stop and check it out? Let me know if it natural or not and if not take it out."_

Bella and Jasmine looked at each other before nodding at each other. "No problem Dad. We can handle it."

"_Thanks girls. Be safe. Talk to you soon." _Bobby hung up and Jasmine tossed her phone to the side.

"Well, it will take about three hours to get to Mason County so after we get there we should get a motel for the night and then start fresh in the morning." Jasmine remarked with a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan." Bella chuckled with an evil grin.

"Creature from the Black Lagoon!" She chorused with Jasmine before busting out laughing with the other girl as neither could hold it in anymore as Jasmine pulled out on to the road.

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

_Bella stood beside the Mustang as Jasmine seemed to be digging into the trunk looking for something. "So now that we know what it is, how are we dealing with it?"_

_Jasmine looked up with a smirk holding up what looked like homemade explosives. "Household chemicals in the right portions."_

"_Homemade bombs, Jazz?" Bella shook her head causing strands to float around her face. "You are worse than Dean and his salting and burning obsession." _

_The other girl just chuckled grinning evilly._

The vision shifted from the Mustang to a swamp.

"_Why am I bait?" Bella wailed dramatically stepping close to the edge of the swamp dropping in rotten chicken pieces. "I am too young too die!"_

_Jasmine roared with laughter. "Stop being so melodramatic, Hells Bells. You can get out now. The chicken is better bait anyway."_

_Bella stuck out her tongue in reply and Jasmine smiled brightly in return to the other female completely unaffected. _

Alice came out of her visions and looked at Edward with wide eyes. "Just what exactly are these girls doing on this roadtrip?"

Edward pinched his fingers against his nose and tried to calm himself. "She is not a bad influence…. Uh, huh…. I knew I should have brought her back to the house…"

Jasper broke into any other thoughts Edward would say. "Why don't we wait and give her the week like she wished and then we ask her. Going after her now might cause more harm than good."

The other two vampires agreed after a moment realizing that Jasper was right and knew they couldn't cut their hunting trip short otherwise it might annoy the rest of the family who was coming through the woods toward them. Things were getting interesting though and the feeling that Bella was hiding something important was becoming quite clear.


	6. Chapter 5: The Black Lagoon Part 1

**AN: **This story is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes. And Thank you, **ccgnme, Sandra, an all consuming love, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, MidsummerNightDreams, HeavyMetalChick, and RougeReaper **for the wonderful reviews.

**H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome: **I am glad you like it so far. Thank you.

**an all consuming love: **Thank you. I hope you like this new chapter as well.

**ccgnme: **You are right. Edward isn't quite done yet, but it will be awhile before Bella's final blow up. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too.

**Sandra: **You're welcome and I hope you like this chapter just as much. I don't think you will have to wait too long for their reunion. Probably around four more chapters if I keep the storyline like it is and the fireworks will be awesome! Hehe And thank you, I will try.

**MidsummerNightDreams: **I am glad that you like the story. I do apologize though as Edward will be acting like this for awhile yet. Oh, yes, when Bella tells them the Cullens are in for a shock. Thank you, I wasn't sure at first about putting Jasmine into the story when she popped into my head while creating the main storyline. And I agree with you that Bobby would make a good dad and upsets me too that he never had kids which is why I decided to keep Jasmine in the story. The explosion and fireworks when they all meet up will be awesome! Hehe And it's not hard to guess which couple will cause the explosion and which couple will create fireworks. Lol

**HeavyMetalChick: **Thank you very much and I am so happy that you are enjoying the story so far. And you will find out soon what they are hunting and just what they do about the thing. Hehe

**RougeReaper: **So glad that you enjoyed his reaction. And I hope the update was fast enough for you. ^.^ And now I am hungry for ice cream. lol

And thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites or is now following it.

Also I would like to thank my best friend who actually gave me the idea for the next couple of chapters. ^.^ The chapters of this case is dedicated to you.

**Hey everyone! **I want your opinion on something. I have the main storyline pretty much planned out but I have two different scenarios in my head that I both like as the setting for Bella and Jasmine's reunion with the Winchester brothers. So I leave it up to you. I don't want to give away too much but here are the two options. Please just leave your opinions in your reviews.

**1) **They meet in the middle of a difficult case that the boys stumble upon the girls during.

**2) **They meet in the middle of a bar fight when they don't realize the other two are in the bar.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Heart - **

Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my son  
To include everyone  
I tuck you in  
Warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'Til the sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land

Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white  
Dreams of war  
Dreams of lies  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that will bite, yeah

Sleep with one eye open  
Grippin' your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land

(Whisper)  
Now I lay me down to sleep (x2)  
Pray the lord my soul to keep (x2)  
And if I die before I wake (x2)  
Pray the lord my soul to take (x2)

Hush little baby don't say a word And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beast under your bed  
In your closet in your head

Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand

Exit light  
Enter night Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land

We're off to never never-land

Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land

We're off to never never-land

**Metallica- Enter Sandman**

**Chapter 5:**

**Creature from the Black Lagoon Part 1**

It was probably only about six o'clock in the morning but Jasmine Singer couldn't sleep anymore especially after having to wake Bella from nightmares twice during the night. Last night had been bad enough not to turn around and go back to Forks for some vampire hunting, but now in the silence of their shared motel Jasmine was seriously wondering if she could go to Forks and back before Bella woke up. On their way to Mason County Bella had spilled everything about the Cullen family to her older sister figure from the moment she was sent to Forks to the last phone conversation with Edward. Jasmine for the most part had remained silent and let Bella talk even though she was itching to make comments because she could tell the younger female needed to get everything out in the open. It hadn't been easy for her to adjust to the idea that Bella was dating a vampire and the conversation that followed wasn't the easiest of talks but it did open Bella's eyes to some things.

"_Bella, I love you but a male vampire…" Jasmine's violet eyes had gone wide once Bella had finished her story and Jasmine finally spoke up. "I can understand the attraction I guess, for I have heard they are very alluring. I can see why you gave him a chance in the beginning the way you described him, but why take him back after all the heart ache he caused?"_

_There was a sigh from Bella as she was afraid how the other female was going to react to just how bad off she had actually been. "Because I was just so happy that him and his family came back after the zombie like state that I had been in when they first left, it made me feel better again. And the fact that I was just lonely even with Dad around, it was like I was still apart of the supernatural things even it I wasn't hunting. That and I think I still care Edward a lot." Bella had finally admitted things aloud to someone else and Jasmine was now starting to feel really guilty._

"_I am sorry, Bella. I should have been there for you. I am so sorry that I made you feel so lonely. I should have fought more with Dad to see you." Jasmine said softly sounding completely sad and upset that she had let Bella alone in the situation._

_Bella looked over at her friend and shook her head, unable to speak for a moment at the fact that Jasmine was blaming herself for everything. "It is not your fault." Bella stressed at the purple haired girl placing a hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "It is I guess just what was suppose to happen. Moving to Forks and suppressing Dean's death I think along with the liking of Edward's protection is what caused this whole mess. It doesn't help that I have fallen for Edward despite the fact that his protection is sometimes smothering now. It is something that I have to deal with."_

"_Speaking of Dean… What about your feelings toward him?" Jasmine finally asked the question that was on her mind since she learned Bella had a boyfriend._

"_I really don't know what I am going to do about this mess though I know I have to figure it out. I love them both and at the same time they both can annoy me to no end for very different reasons…" Bella took a deep breath looking at Jasmine before deciding to continue. "It may sound a little strange, but I get the feeling once I see Dean again face to face things will make sense."_

_Jasmine chuckled and also shook her head. "No, it doesn't sound strange to me, Bella. Sometimes it just takes one person to help you put your head back on straight and see things correctly." After a moment she spoke again to Bella while shifting gears in the Mustang, "So no matter your decision you're telling this Edward everything?"_

_Bella nodded while pulling her hair back into a ponytail before playing nervously with her purse. "Yeah, he deserves the truth. I hate keeping things from people I care about and whether I choose him or go after Dean he still deserves the truth.." She responded to Jasmine's question._

"_Are you going to explain to the boys about him either way?" The spiky haired female asked as well knowing the reaction the Winchester brothers would give would be worse if they found out about Edward on their own. They would still be upset even if Bella told them but between the two girls they could keep the guys from going on a rampage. Option two was certainly the better one._

"_I know they need to know and once we all get settled after finding them I will tell them." Bella responded giving a shy smile when Jasmine nodded her approval._

"_They are not going to be exactly happy about him being a vampire if you choose Edward. I am not exactly happy either but I know how stubborn you can be…" Jasmine finished the conversation with a tease making Bella roll her eyes in response._

Jasmine had been glad when they had finally gotten to the motel the night before to try and wrap her head around everything Bella had been through recently and she felt more guilty. Now, as she waited for Bella to wake up she was on her laptop that she had packed when she left her house trying to get details on what was happening in the area to try and get an idea on what the two of them were up against. She had confirmed what her father had told them the night before that there had been five victims so far in the past few weeks in an area of the swamps around the area known to the locals as "the Black Lagoon". Jasmine wanted to laugh at the fact that they had been joking about it being the Creature from the Black Lagoon last night after Bobby had first told them about the case but now maybe it wasn't so funny. Could they have some sort of swamp monster killing people that was coming into the swamps inside Mason County, if it was it was definitely something new for the Hunters's record books.

Bella woke up to hearing the quiet typing of Jasmine's laptop and wanted to snicker at how alike Jasmine and Sam were sometimes at least when it came to doing thorough research on cases. Sam was the one that usually did most of the research, but Jasmine would help Sam when he asked or when they were all separated like they were at the moment. She could tell as her eyes adjusted to the dim lights that Jasmine must not have gotten much sleep from the dark bags that were under her eyes and Bella flushed embarrassed. Bella hated the fact that it was because of Bella's nightmares that Jasmine had been up all night trying to keep her friend from the nightmare plaguing her almost every night now. She didn't want to admit it but she had bad dreams of Dean being tortured in Hell even though she knew he was safely out Bella could still hear Dean screaming their names making her sob.

Dean wasn't the only one that haunted her dreams as Edward was there to taunt her and make her feel even worse about herself along with Victoria always trying to kill her. Between the three of them in her dreams Bella felt like she was slowly going insane and as she gripped her pillow not wanting to quite get up yet after her latest nightmare. She brushed the tears that was threatening to fall from her eyes and bit back any noise that would come from the fact that Bella was unable to stop her sobs.

_The howls of the Hellhounds and the ripping of flesh along with the smell of sulfur was enough to make anyone sick when they weren't even there. The screams of Dean still being tortured was terrifying. "Sam! Bella! I'll even take Jazzie at this point! I don't know how much more I can take!"_

"Jazz?" Bella asked finally after rolling out of bed, forcing herself to forget the dream and taking a quick shower and getting dressed for what she knew would be a long day. "Did you find anything?" She didn't take the time to dry her hair but instead put her hair back into a long ponytail as she stepped into the main room of the motel wearing a clean pair of dark jeans and a blue, short-sleeved, button-up shirt. Bella frowned when she didn't get an answer from the other female before letting out a loud laugh startling Jasmine out of her thoughts.

"What is so funny, Bells?" Jasmine asked looking confused, the look on her face making Bella laugh even harder.

Bella grinned at Jasmine's still confused face. "The fact that you haven't changed much because once you get into your research you forget everything around you." Seeing her old friend glaring at her, Bella smirked at her. "Don't glare at me when you know it is true, Jazz. You won't win no matter what." She said cheerfully.

Deciding to ignore Bella's smirk Jasmine stood up while shutting the laptop lid down and stepping to her bed picking up the jacket she had there. She slipped it on and Bella caught the words "Singer's Salvage Auto" on the back and "Jasmine" written on the front of the jacket where the breast pocket would be. Bella realized the jacket must be new because she clearly remembered Jasmine using the old one to try and stop Sammy from bleeding when he had been killed the same night Dean made the deal. To both two girls that would be a night forever etched into their minds as it was the night their worlds were flipped upside down and inside out. "Come on," Jasmine spoke holding the now open motel door. "We can talk about details of the case while getting some breakfast at the diner I saw down the street."

Snapping out of her morbid thoughts, Bella followed Jasmine out the door and locked it before getting into the passenger seat of the Mustang as Jasmine started the car. It was a silent ride to the diner but not an uncomfortable silence, just a normal silence between two sister figures that could communicate without words. They entered the diner after the older girl had parked to find that it was still quite early and there wasn't anyone but the waitresses and now them. The one waitress with the name tag that said Colleen motioned that the two of them could take a seat anywhere and they sat down in a booth close to the door to watch for who could be an enemy. It was a habit ingrained in both girls by John and Bobby and they had to admit the action had saved their lives many times.

"What can I get you girls?" The waitress Colleen asked sitting menus in front of the two girls with an honest smile, a pad and pen at the ready.

"A cup of coffee, please." Jasmine responded quickly looking at the menu.

"And some hot chocolate for me." Bella added giving the blonde waitress a smile who nodded and went to get their drinks.

Colleen returned quickly enough with their drinks and took their food orders into the cook with a quiet effectiveness Bella and Jasmine could appreciate. The girls had a silent agreement that they wouldn't talk about the case until their food arrived knowing their discussion wouldn't be disturbed as quickly by the waitress checking on them. They were both hungry enough that the food didn't seem to come as fast to them and they both thanked Colleen happily when she brought their breakfast before digging in. "So what did you find out?" Bella asked again as she cut into the waffles she had sitting before her.

"Well, I learned that five people have disappeared in the past three weeks like Dad said and despite search parties they haven't found trace of the bodies yet." Jasmine started to explain as she buttered the toast that came with her eggs. "And funny enough the locals around here call the swamps nearby 'the Black Lagoon'."

Bella blinked looking quite shocked at what the swamps were nicknamed by the people in the area. "It is really called 'the Black Lagoon'?" After composing herself she looked over at Jasmine with a more serious expression. "Five people considered dead so far? And somehow a legend of a swamp monster maybe involved?"

Taking a moment to chew her toast and eggs, Jasmine took in Bella's serious expression. "Yeah, five so far. A pair of brothers, Jermey and Roan Sparks disappeared a little less than three weeks ago when they were suppose to be hunting." She stopped speaking for a second while she took a sip of her coffee. "Then just about two weeks ago a couple, Daphne Jacey and Barden Maxinen disappeared while camping." Frowning, Jasmine leaned back in her chair and the look on her face meant what she was about to say wasn't pleasant. " The most recent was an eight year old by the name of Lillias Rosheen about five days ago. From what I learned a couple of older kids dared her to go into the swamp by herself and she never came out."

The younger brunette let Jasmine's words settle into her head along with the waffles she had just consumed. "That is so sad." She gave a soft sigh. "So what are we going to do first?"

Jasmine explained in low tones about how they were going to speak to some of the relatives of the victims and locals to get their thoughts on what could be happening. Then once they talked to everyone they could then do some more research before heading out to the swamp to do some investigating in the night. By the time that night would fall they should have all that information they needed to take out whatever creature they were dealing with. While she was finish explaining their plan of action they had ate all of their breakfast and Jasmine had laid down a tip for Colleen and paid for their meal. Once that was all done both girls stood up and made their way back to the Mustang and then to their motel room where the females changed clothes to speak with the relatives of the victims.

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

Bella and Jasmine stood in front of the house belonging to Felton and Faye Sparks dressed in clothes that looked like would belong to wildlife officers. Jasmine knocked on the door and after a few moments an older woman with dark hair starting to grow gray answered the door. Jasmine had put on her game face and asked in an even tone, "Mrs. Sparks?"

"Yes? Can I help you ladies?" Faye Sparks's voice sounded as old as she looked, like the poor woman had aged quickly in a very short time.

"Hello, Ma'am. I am Collette Jacques and this is my intern Rebecca Morrison. We are from the Wildlife Reserve of the Mason County swamps. I know this might not be the best of time but we would like to ask you some questions about what happened to your sons."

The older woman and her husband Felton Sparks who was starting to bald invited them into the house and after some light prodding Jasmine and Bella learned that the boys had gone on a weekend hunting trip scouting to see where herds of deer were and what the numbers were like. They didn't come back Sunday night like they promised and by Monday afternoon the Sparks had filed a missing person's report on their adult sons. A search party had gone through the swamp but no one was seen and no bodies were found by the party. The girls were hesitant to ask anymore questions when Faye started crying and after giving their condolences they left.

It was the same routine at the Maxinen House with Kirk and Tessica Maxinen at the disappearance of their son Barden along with his girlfriend Daphne. They had gone on a weekend camping trip into the swamp and didn't show back up Sunday night like they were suppose to. A search party was sent out but nothing was found just like with the Sparks brothers and they left quickly when Tessica started crying begging them to find their lost son. The two females got nowhere with Payton Jacey, the mother of Daphne who was Barden's girlfriend for the second they tried to talk to her the woman said she wanted no part of any investigation and to her Barden Maxinen was responsible for what happened to her daughter.

The last house is what both females were dreading the most as Jasmine knocked on the door before holding her breath. When the female at this house opened the door you could see she had been crying at the red around her blue eyes and she was wringing her hands. She was quite a young woman compared to the other mothers and Bella knew this just had to be tearing her apart. "Mrs. Rosheen?"

"Yes, can I help you?" Mrs. Evana Rosheen asked.

"Hello, Ma'am. I am Collette Jacques and this is my intern Rebecca Morrison. We are from the Wildlife Reserve of the Mason County swamps. I know this might not be the best of time but we would like to ask you some questions about what happened to your daughter, Lillias."

After a short talk with her they realized that the woman was more broken up about her eight year olds disappearance than they originally thought. She explained through heavy tears as her husband Macon held her hand that they always told Lillias to stay out of the swamp and the fact that she couldn't believe how cruel older children could be. Just like the others a search party had not found anything on the little girl and just like the four before her was considered to never be found.

Now, the one strange thing both Bella and Jasmine noticed during their whole talks with the families that bringing up the swamp creature got a lot of disbelieving looks like the families thought them nuts. It wasn't until Macon Rosheen was letting the females out when they got their first break in the case. "I don't believe in the Swamp Creature, ladies, but if you really want to know about the creature there is along the edge of the woods outside of town toward the swamps is a cabin belonging to a little old woman by the name of Edna Jacobs. Everyone thinks she is crazy but she claims to have been attacked by the swamp creature fifty years old and lived to tell the tale. No one believes her, but there is a start for you."

As Jasmine and Bella left for their motel again they knew where their next stop had to be and that was to a small cabin owned by one Edna Jacobs they needed to talk to. People's lives depended on the answers that this woman could give them and they hoped she had the right ones. They pulled up to the cabin a little after two in the afternoon and both girls had to admit that the place looked like something out of a horror movie. Together they walked up to the door and Jasmine knocked, both feeling like they were waiting for their doom once that door opened or maybe they were just being dramatic but in this business it was better safe than sorry.


	7. Chapter 6: The Black Lagoon Part 2

**AN: **This story is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes. And Thank you, **ccgnme, GoddessxNyte, MidsummerNightDreams, MigratingCoconuts06, Live- Laugh- Love- Till- The- End, Pchiddy7187, Godric's Girl, NeonEnigma88, HeavyMetalChick, and Tabpire **for the wonderful reviews.

**ccgnme: **Thank you. I am so glad that you liked the last chapter! ^.^ I know they both sound pretty good that is why I figured to get the readers opinions to help me decide. Yeah, the bar fight does have hilarious possibilities. Hehe So one for the bar fight… ^.^

**GoddessxNyte: **Thank you for your vote. You're right it would be cool.

**MidsummerNightDreams: **Thank you for the vote. I am glad that you like Jasmine and Bella's sisterly relationship. That is what I was really trying to go for, they would make wonderful sisters. True, bashing Edward a bit does make it easier for Bella to choose Dean. Lol Thank you and I hope you like this chapter as well. ^.^

**MigratingCoconuts06: **I am so happy that you like it so far! And the boys will make an appearance in the next few chapters.

**Live- Laugh- Love- Till- The- End: **I am glad that you like the story so far and I hope you like where I take the story in the future. ^.^

**Pchiddy7187: **I am so happy that you like the story so well and I hope you like how the boys make their appearance.

**Godric's Girl: **I am glad that you love it so far and yeah Bella will definitely have a few words for Dean. lol

**NeonEnigma88: **I am sorry I didn't mean to be cruel. I thought it was a good place to stop, but if you don't like where I stopped with that chapter… Ah, not going to say no more. Lol And thank you very much for the wonderful compliment, I hope I can keep your interest and that you always think that about my story. The reunion will happen after the next two chapters. Hehe So not much longer you will have to wait. And Edward's drama queen will make a reappearance soon. ^.^

**HeavyMetalChick: **I am sorry, I am trying not to kill anyone. Don't die on me! Forgive me for not updating sooner. There was unavoidable circumstances keeping me from getting the chapter up. I am not going to quit the story not by a long shot.

**Tabpire: **I am glad that you love it and I hope you like this chapter as well.

And thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites or is now following it.

Also I would like to thank my best friend who actually gave me the idea for the next couple of chapters. ^.^ The chapters of this case is dedicated to you.

**Hey everyone! **I want your opinion on something. I have the main storyline pretty much planned out but I have two different scenarios in my head that I both like as the setting for Bella and Jasmine's reunion with the Winchester brothers. So I leave it up to you. I don't want to give away too much but here are the two options. Please just leave your opinions in your reviews.

**1) **They meet in the middle of a difficult case that the boys stumble upon the girls during.

**2) **They meet in the middle of a bar fight when they don't realize the other two are in the bar.

So far it is one vote for the bar fight and two votes for on a difficult case for how Bella and Jasmine meet up with the Winchester brothers. And whichever option is not choosen will still be in the story, but tweaked a little bit.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Heart - **

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Well violence is an energy, right.

Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey (Ohaooh)

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority

We're burning down the foreman of control (Ohaooh)

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
so rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh.

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh.

Insurgency will rise,  
When the blood's been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes.

Say!

Ohaooh  
Ohaooh

Well, violence is an energy, ohaooh  
From here to Eternity Well, violence is an energy, ohaooh  
Silence is the enemy

So give me, give me revolution!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
We're burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
so rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)

**Green Day- Know Your Enemy**

**Chapter Six: **

**Creature from the Black Lagoon Part 2**

_Previously…_

_As Jasmine and Bella left for their motel again they knew where their next stop had to be and that was to a small cabin owned by one Edna Jacobs they needed to talk to. People's lives depended on the answers that this woman could give them and they hoped she had the right ones. They pulled up to the cabin a little after two in the afternoon and both girls had to admit that the place looked like something out of a horror movie. Together they walked up to the door and Jasmine knocked, both feeling like they were waiting for their doom once that door opened or maybe they were just being dramatic but in this business it was better safe than sorry._

Now…

Coming from inside the house was a pair of heavy, even, slow footsteps and the sounds of an old woman mumbling to herself as she got closer to the door. It didn't quite settle Bella or Jasmine who were waiting on the other side, but both of them had on calm faces like nothing could bother them. They both ended up holding their breath as the old woman opened the door to see two young women on her doorstep. "Well, what does two young female hunters want with little old Edna Jacobs?" With those words Bella was flabbergasted and Jasmine was reaching for her gun that was tucked into the back of her jeans. "Now, now, ladies no need to get hostile. I mean you no harm. Despite the fact Hunters try to blend in I can spot them easily. A Hunter saved my life once fifty years ago."

Jasmine still didn't exactly relax but her hands did go back to her sides as she looked at the older woman in suspicion, still leery despite the woman seeming honest. Bella was more relaxed than Jasmine, but there was still a slight hard look in her eyes as Jasmine hadn't really relaxed at all. Seeing that the girls were still on guard the old woman let out a hearty laugh. "You two are very good Hunters. Just not taking the word of someone, but I know your daddy Jasmine Singer." At the look of surprise across Jazz's face the older woman smirked and nodded at the spiky haired girl. "Call your daddy if you want. He'll vouch for me. I house Hunters here constantly."

Without waiting another second, Jasmine grabbed her call phone and dialed the familiar number knowing Bobby would clear everything up and she was going to hassle him for not telling them all the information.

"_What you want now? You can't tell me you girls are done with the case already." _Bobby's voice filtered through the phone once again sounding amused.

"No, Dad. We're still here. We ran into an Edna Jacobs. She says you know her and will vouch for her."

There was laughter on Bobby's end before he started speaking again. _"Of course I know the old firework. She still around up there keeping watch then?"_

Jasmine snorted and rolled her eyes as Bella covered her mouth to hide her giggles. "Listen here you, Old Coot… You knew more about this case then you let on. When I get home-"

Bobby's voice cut Jasmine off. _"Old Coot? Listen here, little girl." _Instead of sounding angry his voice actually sounded quite amused at his daughter like they did this almost daily. _"Had to make sure that you and Bells still had hunting in you."_

Jasmine sighed figuring her father would do something like this. "So this was just a test you set up?"

"_Not all of it, Jazzie." _Bobby's voice went serious. _"There is a case for you there. Listen to Edna's story and take it seriously because Hunters have already lost their lives to this hunt. I have confidence that you girls can handle this though. So be careful and don't let anything happen to Bella or Charlie will have my head."_

"We will be careful, Dad." Jasmine responded to her father running a hand through her short hair.

"_Alright, that is all I can ask. Call me later."_

"I will." Jasmine and Bobby both hung up their ends of the phone call before she turned back to Edna who grinned at both of the girls. Jasmine nodded to Bella that everything checked out and the younger brunette gave a smile in return.

"So, you ladies trust this old woman now?" Edna asked with twinkling blue eyes showing that she wasn't angry making both Bella and Jasmine flush.

Bella, the more sensitive of the two girls, responded in a small voice, "We're sorry, Ms. Jacobs. It is just in our line of work we have learned to be more than just cautious when it comes to people knowing what we are."

The gray haired lady shook her head and waved her hand at Bella's words like she was shooing away what she was saying. "I understand how Hunters work. There is no need to explain to me. A careless hunter is a dead Hunter." Edna stepped aside to let them into her home, it was a small place with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a combined living room and kitchen area. The two females thought it was quite cozy despite the size as they sat together on the tiny loveseat near the fireplace. "Do you two ladies like some tea?" At the girls nod, Edna went into her kitchen area and put on a kettle to boil and returned to where Bella and Jasmine were sitting. "Now, that you girls know I mean you no harm, how about some proper introductions."

Bella nodded at Edna and gave a small smile as she relaxed back into the couch. "I think that is fair enough after all of that. I am Isabella Swan, most just call me Bella though." She cocked her head when Edna gave her a curious look. "Ma'am?"

"You're not Chief Charlie Swan's kid, are you?" Edna asked and Jasmine had to swallow a laugh at Bella's facial expression as Bella looked almost like a fish out of water. "Of course I know Chief Swan. I make it my business to know Hunters, Ex-Hunters, informants, and everyone that deals with Hunters." Edna confirmed with a chuckle and wink at Bella.

"Yes, Ms. Jacobs, I am Chief Swan's daughter." Bella responded flushing in embarrassment. "It seems that you know almost everyone in the Hunting world so I was wondering…" She shared a look with Jasmine to see if she should continue and ask the question that was on both of the girls' minds and at Jasmine's confirming nod, Bella dove in. "Do you happen to know a Dean and Sam Winchester?"

Edna smiled at the interaction between the two girls and she could see how close they were, it was nice to see young people that seemed to know each other so well and knew how to lean on each other. "There is no need to call me Ma'am or Ms. Jacobs, just call me, Edna. Everyone else does." A thoughtful look filtered across her face at their question and she held up her finger at the kettle whistling. She went back into the kitchen and a few minutes later she came back into the sitting area and sat a tray of tea cups and hot water with tea bags in front of the two. They both said their thanks as they chose their tea and made their cups of tea while Edna was doing the same in the chair across from their loveseat. After she was settled, they could tell Edna was turning back to thinking about their question taking a few sips of her now complete tea.

"Those names do sound familiar, dears, very familiar to me." Edna remarked looking at nothing in peculiar. "Are they related to a John Winchester?"

Bella answered softly, feeling the grief again at hearing John's name. "They are his sons." Jasmine didn't say anything at all but just ducked her head, thinking about the man that she for years considered one of her uncles.

"I can tell from your expressions that something really bad must have happened to John. Is that why he hasn't stopped by in such a long time?" Edna asked the girls not really wanting to press but needing to know what had happened to the male that always stopped when he was in the area. She thought of him almost like a son, knowing just what a dangerous path John was living, but her blood froze at what could have happened to him.

Bella bit her lip not wanting to say it because she could already see the hurt in the old woman's eyes. "John past away, Edna… He died to save one of his sons…" That was all that she could say as she brushed away the tears threatening to fall. Jasmine still hadn't said a word since the moment John was brought up and finally looked over at Bella when she patted her leg in comfort.

Edna watched the interaction between the two girls and give a slight nod, "That sounds like him.." She muttered softly before tilting her head in thought. "Now, that I think about the names, a couple of months back there was two males by the names of Sam and Dean were here. They didn't give me a last name but was asking what I thought was some strange questions at the time. The two of them wanted to know how Chief Swan and his daughter in Forks was doing and now I know why they were asking. They were checking up on you." Edna said to Bella watching as the younger woman looked like she was the one close to tears now rather then Jasmine.

Bella and Jasmine looked at each other in shock unsure what to really make of this discovery. "They were so close…" Bella muttered looking upset they hadn't end this before it even started.

The purple haired girl went from smiling that despite keeping their distance that the boys were still watching over their youngest group member to growling because she wanted to see them so bad. "I am really going to fill that Jackass full of buckshot…" Bella couldn't help but giggle at Jasmine's statement.

"We'll find them, Jazz. Until then let's take care of any evil things we run across." Bella told her friend softly patting her on the shoulder. When the other girl composed herself and gave Bella a nod in understanding and thanks Bella turned to Edna. "Edna, do you want to tell us your story now?"

The older woman looked between the younger females trying to make sure that they were really truly ready to hear what she had to say. "Are you sure you girls are truly ready for this? My tale is not a pretty one though it will help you to go after the creature I want you to beware."

Bella looked at Edna with another one of her shy, but confident smiles. "We need to know Edna. We understand the danger of going after the creature, but your story will help us more."

Taking a deep breath, Edna nodded and started to speak while looking at her tea cup with an expressionless face. "Fifty years ago I was just a young woman probably around your age, Jasmine." She looked back up and glazed at both girls seriously in their eyes. "I had a boyfriend that I loved very much and I believe that he felt the same way. Well, he decided one day that we should go camping in the swamps like normally his parents would. Surprisingly when we got to the campsite there was this man already there and him and my boyfriend got into it because he wanted us to leave for our own safety. We were both pretty stubborn though because of living here all our lives the two of us thought we knew the dangerous of the swamps more than him."

"So despite all the man's warnings and such we had set up in the swamps and to my boyfriend and I's horror this man set up camp right with us claiming he could not leave us alone. It angered us both but it was up to me to keep the peace and I had to keep my boyfriend from getting into several fights with the man during the course of the evening. Then came the sounds that night, sounds that I had never heard coming from the swamps before, something between human chatter and gurgling sound like someone was trying to talk through water. What frightened me about the whole deal was that the sounds actually sounded angry and sounded like they were coming closer and closer to us. My boyfriend had heard them too and before me and the other man could tell him to stay put he took off into the woods."

"Then we heard the most horrible screams coming from my boyfriend and both me and the man ran into the woods trying to find him but the dark we didn't have a chance. We ended up huddled in the camp we made with those human gurgling sounds moving outside of the firelight all night long. Neither me nor the man could sleep and that was the night I found out about Hunters and all the things that go bump in the night, things I honestly never thought I would want to know. By the time the sun started coming up the sounds of the creature had stopped and me and the man took a chance to get me back to the car my boyfriend and I had come in. He told he would kill the creature and hunt for my boyfriend though I already knew deep down he was telling me that to keep me calm because we both instinctively knew that my boyfriend was dead."

"The two of us made a run for the cars but we didn't make it that far, something grabbed me from behind and started dragging me, I could hear the sounds from the night before coming from whatever had a hold on me. I screamed for the man and I realized that he was gone and I gave up hope until I heard a gun shot that echoed from behind me and the creature. The creature jerked and dropped me to the ground and I saw the most scariest thing that I had ever saw in my life. The creature was all a dark green almost like the forest itself with these coal black eyes and had no hair at all anywhere from what I could see. It had webbed feet and hands and suspiciously what looked like gills on either side of it's face, it was a sight that is forever etched into my brain."

"The Hunter screamed at me to run that he would take care of the monster and he shot at the thing again to keep it's attention on him. I didn't need to be told twice and I took off for the cars that I knew was just over the ridge, but the man's scream made me look back and the creature grabbing him. It was a horrible thing, but I knew I couldn't help unarmed like I was so I kept going for the car and then made my way into town only to have people laugh and ignore my words like I was crazy. I tried to go back myself but before I could even leave town they threw me into a physic ward and it took forever it seemed to be able to get myself out. By that time several days had past and I knew there was nothing I could do as both my boyfriend and the man were considered missing and presumed dead."

"From then on the town always considered me weird and I was basically shunned from all of them, only my aunt ever believed me though I never knew why. I inherited this place in her will and I fixed it up to make it a decent place for hunters to stay on their way through here. I took my time and made various contacts in the hunting world and through the years a lot of those contacts have changed. Right now my main contacts is Bobby and Charlie but my main concern though is watching that swamp because I knew one day that creature would come back. And these attacks are the sign that the swamp monster is hungry again. Do you girls understand? This won't be easy at all." Edna finished her story tears in her eyes and a stern look on her face.

Jasmine looked back at Edna with a determined look on her face, she could see the look that Edna was trying to hide. The old woman had been hoping for years that this creature would never rear it's ugly head again but it was back and the woman was afraid. Jasmine hated seeing that look on someone's face especially someone she had come to like so quickly and she was going to remove that look from Edna's face if it killed her. She could tell from Bella's expression that her friend felt the same way as she did and that made her feel stronger as well. "We will get this thing, Edna. It won't haunt you anymore." Jasmine remarked as Bella walked forward and brushed her lips across Edna's forehead. Without another word the girls headed back to their car and made for the motel to get everything else that they needed.

Once the two females had grabbed everything they needed and got it into the trunk they drove out to swamp where the other campers and the little girl had disappeared and parked the car. They knew it wasn't going to be easy and they had to be prepared for anything that could come their way with an evil creature about. Bella stood beside the Mustang as Jasmine seemed to be digging into the trunk looking for something. "So now that we know what it is, how are we dealing with it?"

Jasmine looked up with a smirk holding up what looked like homemade explosives. "Household chemicals in the right portions."

"Homemade bombs, Jazz?" Bella shook her head causing strands to float around her face. "You are worse than Dean and his salting and burning obsession."

The other girl just chuckled grinning evilly. "It will be awesome. Teach evil creatures to keep an old woman up all night with worry."

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head again. "Seriously, how are we going to handle this?" She asked her sister figure wanting to know just what Jasmine was thinking that they should do. The other girl explained that they were basically going to go fishing as she had hidden away some rotten chicken that she hoped the smell would attract the creature and then use the bombs to blow the creature up from a safe distance. She also told Bella that to be on the safe side they would take firearms and shot the creature if somehow Plan A got screwed up. Jasmine always knew to have a back up plan, because in this line of work things rarely went the way that you wanted or expected them to.

When Bella showed that she understood the plan, they went off into the woods with their equipment and set up a small camp for the night so they had protection, making sure to gather plenty of firewood. After everything was done there they took off for the nearest swamp where they would set up the rotten chicken around the swamp and bombs with mini strings where Jasmine could light them from a safe distance. Jasmine was enjoying watching Bella laying out the rotten chicken and was calling her bait.

"Why am I bait?" Bella wailed dramatically stepping close to the edge of the swamp dropping in rotten chicken pieces. "I am too young too die!"

Jasmine roared with laughter. "Stop being so melodramatic, Hells Bells. You can get out now. The chicken is better bait anyway."

Bella stuck out her tongue in reply and Jasmine smiled brightly in return to the other female completely unaffected. This was the way it always was between the two girls, they relieved the tension of a difficult case with teasing each other so why should this case be any different. Night was falling though and they started a small camp fire big enough to see the swamp where they set their trap and they could only hope that they had picked the right swamp where the creature would come out of.

**AN2: **I seriously apologize for the later than usual update. I have family visiting us while on vacation and I had hardly any time on the computer to type this chapter up. Plus, if I would have gotten out my computer to work on it my nephew would have wanted to play on it and he kills basically everything. *shudders* But as an apology here is a preview of the next chapter, the conclusion to the Creature from the Black Lagoon Case.

_This wasn't good, this wasn't not good at all… Jasmine made a dash from behind the trees her eyes scanning in the dark for Bella and she felt like a failure. Bella had been counting on her but her well laid plan… Well… It was blown to hell and now finding Bella and having them both survive this was the only thing on her mind. "Bella! Bells!" She screamed before stopping hearing something behind her and she felt something grab her by the hair along with the sounds Edna had described to them. No! The creature had her… _

_She tried to struggle but the thing was dragging her backwards and she couldn't get free! "Bella! Run! Go back to Edna's! Call my Dad! Call the boys. They-"_

"_Jazz!" There was a sound of a gun shot…_


	8. Chapter 7: The Black Lagoon Part 3

**AN: **This story is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes. And Thank you, **MarionV, ccgnme, Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End, J'adoreSupernatural, Pchiddy7187, Tabpire, HeavyMetalChick, NeonEnigma88, MidsummerNightsDreams, and X Blue Eyed Demon X** for the wonderful reviews.

**MarionV: **Thank you for the bar fight vote. I can't wait for their reunion either. It is going to be a blast to write.

**ccgnme: **Thank you and I am glad that you really love it! I am hoping to make this chapter exciting enough for you. ^.^

**Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: **Yeah, I figured to make it a cliffhanger just to give everyone a taste of what is going to happen. Hehe Thank you and I hope you will like the conclusion as well.

**J'adoreSupernatural: **Thank you for the compliment and I will put another tally mark for the bar fight.

**Pchiddy7187: **Thank you, I thought it would be an intriguing case. I owe my best friend big time for the case idea. I am glad that you love the girls and how they are with each other. I hope you love how the case ends.

**Tabpire: **I am glad that you like both ideas of how they meet up with the brothers. So do I so I hoped the readers could help me decide. And you are right, they would both be great for the reasons that you mentioned and I understand about not being able to decide. ^.^ And I wouldn't say that you haven't been a help because Bella hitting Dean with a pool stick not realizing it is him is a wonderful idea if I do the bar fight scene. I could just imagine him turning around and both of them stunned into speechlessness so I might have to try and find a way to add it in even if it is not the scene chosen. It would be funny and I like your idea very much and I can see why the bar scene would be raised up just a little higher than the other. And thank you for the confidence that no matter which scene that it will turn out well! *smiles* Well, I hope I didn't make you wait too long for the next chapter. And I am very glad that you like my story and it makes me feel good to know I can make a story addictive. Thank you again for the wonderful review. I am happy that this story has caught your attention enough for you to want to comment.

**HeavyMetalChick: **I am glad that once again you like the chapter. ^.^ I hope this update is fast enough. And I hope the Creature from the Black Lagoon lives up to expectations.

**NeonEnigma88: **I am glad that you can't wait for this chapter so I hope that this is soon enough. Hehe And that is my fault. Lol I should have realized what you meant. ^.^ I was actually thinking that I could combine them together if it ended up in a tie so it would please everyone. Either way both scenes will be in the story. Lol I really like both ideas as well so that is why I decided to see what my readers thought. And Thank you about Edna. ^.^ I am glad that her and her story did what I had hoped they would. Originally she wasn't as fleshed out as I made her but something kept pulling at me to add more depth to the older woman. Who knows… Maybe after this case she will make some surprise appearances. Hehe

**MidsummerNightsDreams: **Thank you very much. I am glad that you liked this chapter as well. ^.^ I am glad you like Edna. I think I have become attached to the older woman and she has only been in just one chapter… lol And I hope this chapter lives up to the teaser's reputation.

**X Blue Eyed Demon X: **I am glad that you love it and want more. I hope this chapter makes you happy! ^.^ And thank you for the compliment.

And thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites or is now following it.

Also I would like to thank my best friend who actually gave me the idea for the next couple of chapters. ^.^ The chapters of this case is dedicated to you.

**Hey everyone! **I want your opinion on something. I have the main storyline pretty much planned out but I have two different scenarios in my head that I both like as the setting for Bella and Jasmine's reunion with the Winchester brothers. So I leave it up to you. I don't want to give away too much but here are the two options. Please just leave your opinions in your reviews.

**1) **They meet in the middle of a difficult case that the boys stumble upon the girls during.

**2) **They meet in the middle of a bar fight when they don't realize the other two are in the bar.

So far it is three votes for the bar fight and two votes for on a difficult case for how Bella and Jasmine meet up with the Winchester brothers. Keep the votes coming. ^.^ And whichever option is not chosen will still be in the story, but tweaked a little bit. Voting will be closed two days after I get the next chapter up as the next chapter is the last chapter before the boys appear! hehe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Heart - **

You stand before me  
Now we stare eye to eye  
Before another second clicks away, one of us will die  
You reach for your metal as I reach for mine  
The sound of bullets flying through the air is followed by a cry

And there cryin'

What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
Or will we start this game over again  
It's coming back to me

The young man lies alone, but fastened into the ground  
The sound of fleeing feet and the cryin' eye will be his last sound

But do we gain from all this?  
Now, was it worth a life? no  
We throw all of our hopes away  
And set our dreams aside

Now we're cryin'

What will we do, what will we say, when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
or will we start this game over again  
It's coming back to me  
It's coming back to me  
It's coming back to me  
What will we do, what will we say, when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
or will we start this game over again

**Three Doors Down- Dangerous Game**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Creature from the Black Lagoon Part 3**

Night had completely fallen and the only light the two females had was the campfire they had started just awhile ago and they were beginning to get a little nervous about everything. The swamp seemed just a little bit too quiet to them and Bella kept poking at the fire while her eyes were trying to see into the depths of the forest. Jasmine was resting her back against a tree trunk, staring out into the swamp where they placed their traps with dark watchful, protective eyes. It was so quiet though that both girls thoughts were getting to the point of being overwhelming, but they knew that it was too dangerous for them to actually speak. Any little noise that their voices could cover could allow the creature to creep up on them and do exactly whatever he had to the other victims.

The fire had been slowly dying and Jasmine was almost drifting off when she sat straight up off the trunk, her violet eyes wide at the strange noises filtering through the forest. Bella who had been sitting closer to the fire started looking around trying to see in the growing dark where whatever was making the noises was coming from. Without even making one little sound Jasmine got up and quickly put their fire out to hide their location, but she realized that she could already be too late. She should have done it earlier once it was warm enough around them, though her mind had been distracted by other things about their case. All that Jasmine could hope now was that the creature could smell the chicken before the now almost dead fire otherwise things could get a little chaotic and more dangerous.

She knew in hunting that it was easy to get hurt, it was an amateur mistake not to put out the fire sooner and it was one that she hoped they would not have to pay for. The noises were becoming clearer and louder and on top of everything starting to sound like the noises that Edna had described to the two young women. You would think that the sounds getting louder would not be a blessing for them and would make them feel more uncomfortable but with the noises getting louder Bella had pinpointed where the creature was coming from. She motioned to Jasmine with her fingers that the creature was coming from exactly where they had set the traps and the other female couldn't help the sigh relief that escaped her lips as she let out her held breath.

Then the girls got their first look at the creature Edna described to them and though she was spot on with her details seeing it for themselves, it was like her description didn't do the horror justice. It's skin was a dark forest green and completely hairless like she said, but those black eyes is what got them for they looked like soulless pits that could just suck the life right out of them. It's feet and hands were blurry as it approached the edge of the swamp in front of them sniffing at the pieces of chicken that the girls, meaning Bella had laid out and it growled angrily tossing the stench far away. The creature hadn't noticed them yet but both knew it would be only a matter of time and Jasmine and Bella looked at each other. Bella gave Jasmine a nod that it was time to light the fuses as the creature was standing right in the middle of the bombs.

Jasmine smirked in return to her friend before lighting the fuse motioning for Bella to move behind a tree because the sudden light from the lighter as she lit the fuse to the bombs she knew would make the creature look up. As Bella did what Jasmine wanted the spiky haired girl lit the string and as the fire raced along the string to the bombs the creature looked up at Jasmine and she saw the strange gills that was on either side of it's face. With those soulless black eyes looking at her, Jasmine froze for a moment feeling like she was unable to move as the creature started come forward and that broke her out of the frozen state. She looked quickly to see about where the fire was along the strings and stayed where she was because if she would have moved the creature would move too quickly toward her and the blasts would miss it's target. It was in that moment the explosions started and the world around the girls became just the sounds of the bombs going off and the angered screams of the creature they were trying to kill.

Bella luckily had been spared the main explosion hidden among the trees but she watched in horror as the shocks of the explosions threw Jasmine to the ground. "Jasmine! Jazzie!" She screamed but she couldn't be heard over the explosions that was still going off. "Stupid Jazz and her overkill on the explosives." She growled out lowly.

The smoke from the bombs started to clear and Bella decided she should go and check on Jasmine to make sure that her sister figure was alright otherwise Bobby was going to have a fit later. That is when she saw it, the creature was still alive! She could see blood coming out of wounds all over it's body but it was still moving and it was making it's way straight toward Jasmine! Bella knew that she only had moments to react and get the creature's attention away from Jasmine until she regained consciousness. So without really truly thinking Bella pulled her gun from the back of her pants and shot at the creature making it roar and look in her direction. "Come on, ugly! You have a face that only a mother could love!"

The creature let out that strange sound of his and it's gills flopped on either side of it's head before it started charging toward Bella. She took off into the woods trying to remember her way back so she could check on Jasmine later but for now she just wanted to lead the monster away from her sister. Though what she realized with a start as she looked to see if the horrible thing was following that it wasn't and Jasmine was in horrible danger from the Creature from the Black Lagoon! She turned back toward camp hoping to stop the thing before she lost another member of her family that she would find herself going into a zombie state over.

Jasmine didn't realize she had hit the ground hard from the explosion, she barely remembered the explosions starting to go off before her world went into darkness. So Bella screaming her name, the gunshot and the creature's roar was all lost to the purple haired female who had no idea just how much that her life was in danger. Slowly, she came to and blinked her violet eyes and let out a groan as Jasmine tried to stand up to figure out what was going on. Neither the monster or Bella was in sight and understandably that made Jasmine very nervous for two very different reasons as she had gotten into a sitting position. The spiky haired girl wasn't even sure how long she was out for which was another thing that had her feeling completely exposed like she never wanted to be.

Finally getting to her feet, Jasmine turned in all directions trying to see Bella or the Creature and she felt her heart sink afraid that she didn't see her friend at all. She felt slightly dizzy from her collusion with the ground but Jasmine had to find Bella, she just had to find the other female.

This wasn't good, this wasn't not good at all… Jasmine made a dash from behind the trees her eyes scanning in the dark for Bella and she felt like a failure. Bella had been counting on her but her well laid plan… Well… It was blown to hell and now finding Bella and having them both survive this was the only thing on her mind. "Bella! Bells!" She screamed before stopping hearing something behind her and she felt something grab her by the hair along with the sounds Edna had described to them. No! The creature had her…

She tried to struggle but the thing was dragging her backwards and she couldn't get free! "Bella! Run! Go back to Edna's! Call my Dad! Call the boys. They-"

"Jazz!" There was a sound of a gun shot…

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

Bella heard Jasmine screaming for her and she took off in the direction of her friend's voice hoping that the screams wouldn't catch the attention of the monster they were hunting as well. She was afraid that it would though for it would be extremely difficult for the creature not to hear Jasmine with how loud her screams actually were. The brunette darted through the trees, drawing her gun as she moved wanting to be prepared for anything that was laying in wait in the depth of the forest. What she was as she cleared the trees near the swamp had her blood freeze in her veins and she automatically raised her pistol to fire. Jasmine's words ringing like desperate pleas in her ears and heart. "Bella! Run! Go back to Edna's! Call my Dad! Call the boys! They-"

It seemed like forever, but it was only seconds as Bella had processed the scene in front of her and screamed, "Jazz!" She squeezed the trigger hoping to make the creature release her friend or to the point where Jasmine could get free. It originally looked like the creature had been trying to pull Jasmine by her short hair, but decided that wrapping one of it's green arms around her waist was a better way to drag her along. The bullet hit it's mark and the creature jerked giving Jasmine enough space to pull herself away after getting his hand away from her waist. It wasn't a dignified get away as she stumbled across the ground as everything had gone dizzy on her the moment that she had started moving again. That is when Jasmine realized that her head aching badly and she pressed a hand to where it hurt to come back with blood on her hand making her look for Bella or a tree to hide behind for a second.

Bella stepped out from behind the trees where Jasmine could see her but there wasn't enough time for any conversation for there was a roar from the creature behind Jasmine. She watched as the older girl stumbled a little at the roar and reach for the gun that she had hidden on her person before turning her eyes back to the creature and seeing it was fast approaching them. "Together?" She asked Jasmine as the other female was in hearing range now.

"Together." Jasmine confirmed spinning around to face their foe, this time seeming to be more steady on her feet than she was moments ago.

Both girls raised their guns in the same fashion, at the same time… After that all that could be heard was gun shots back in the swamp area behind Mason County as the two female hunters emptied their pistols into the creature. They usually wouldn't use so much ammunition but this creature seemed too dangerous to give it a chance to try and kill them again. There was a tense air around the two females when they finally both lowered their weapons and looked at the body of the creature they had just shot repeatedly, it was now on the ground only feet away from where Jasmine standing. The body wasn't moving but neither girl was going to approach the body alone as Bella stepped in beside Jasmine and the hunters approached the creature together.

They both were relieved to find that the creature was dead just liked they hoped and in a silent agreement they each grabbed one of the arms and started to drag the body to the swamp. It wouldn't do for the locals to find the body, it would cause a stir that nobody would want to see so it would be better to just let the body go into the swamp and sink into it's depths forever. Getting the body to the edge of the swamp, Jasmine stopped and looked down at the body a moment. "Bella, hold up I want to do something quick."

Bella nodded and stopped like Jasmine wanted and watched curiously as the older girl pulled out her hunting knife and several small dishes that Bella realized with a start was Petri dishes. Jasmine took skin samples and tissue samples making Bella wonder about just what her friend was thinking of doing with all of it. When the older girl was done she nodded and together they pushed the body into the swamp before watching it sink to never be found again by anyone. Seeing that Bella was still confusion, Jasmine said softly, "I will explain later. Right now, we need to get out of here. Local cops should be coming soon and we shouldn't be here. If they didn't here the gun shots, they certainly would have heard the explosions earlier."

Seeing that the younger girl understood what Jasmine was saying they gathered quickly any evidence that they had been there along with the samples Jasmine had gotten made for the car. Thanks to the girls thinking ahead they had already booked themselves out of the motel and got all of their stuff out of the room and into the car before they left for the swamp to do the case. They both figured that they would just crash at Edna's the rest of the night so to avoid town, plus they owed it to Edna to tell the older woman that the case was over and that she didn't have to worry anymore.

It didn't take long for the girls to be pulling up to the cabin where Edna lived and as Jasmine stopped the Mustang she finally explained to Bella why she took the samples. "I don't know why but something about that creature didn't feel like it normally does facing off against the supernatural. I took the samples because I want to send the samples to a friend that works in a lab, he might be able to give us some answers. He does lab work for hunters all the time secretly and he has helped me out before. I just hope that it makes me feel better by sending the samples to him."

"Instinct is telling you something, isn't it, Jazz?" Bella asked softly.

Jasmine nodded in reply as she got out of the car. "Yeah, but what? I don't know."

Bella followed Jasmine to the house and waited as Edna opened the door. "Well, well… I certainly heard all the noise that you two girls made and on the police scanner, the locals just realized what was happening and are headed there now. You girls got back here just in time. Come in before the cops see you outside and try to make connections." Edna led them inside and fussed over the cut that Jasmine got, making sure to bandage it up after checking at Jasmine didn't have a concussion. "You two certainly make a bang when you go hunting for something, don't you?" She chuckled trying to look amused but there was still a haunted look in the old woman's eye.

Jasmine immediately stood up and carefully made her way to the old woman as the sleeping pills Edna gave her to sleep off the headache given to her when she got the gash on her head started to kick in. "Edna… You don't need to worry anymore. We got the creature. You can sleep easier now. We promised you and we always keep our promises." She told her making sure to brush her lips across the older woman's forehead like Bella had done that afternoon.

The older woman smiled shyly and for the first time it looked like that the haunted look was actually leaving her tired eyes. "You don't know what that means to an old woman. You two girls have done so much for me today. I don't think I could ever say enough thank you's to you wonderful girls."

"You don't need to thank us, Edna." Bella remarked as she helped Jasmine back on to the loveseat looking close to passing out. "Knowing that you are safe is thanks enough for us."

Edna nodded. "Alright, girls. Have it your way, but you are staying tomorrow until after I have made you breakfast. One, I owe you at least that and two, it saves you from having to go into town. You won't be running into any nosey cops that way." It wasn't hard decision for the girls to make to stay the night which they had already been planning on and the temptation of Edna's breakfast was something that neither could refuse.

They slept through the night in Edna's house, Bella in the spare bedroom and Jasmine on the loveseat as the pills had taken a good hold on her and for once neither had a nightmare.


	9. Chapter 8: Charlie, Bobby, and Cullens

**AN: **This story is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes. And Thank you, **melinda whitlock, Godric's girl, kraziiace, Tabpire, RougeReaper, Guest, HeavyMetalChick, Guest, ccgnme, and Waterfall15 **for the wonderful reviews.

**melinda whitlock: **Thank you for the vote. Another tally for the bar fight!

**Godric's girl: **lol Yeah, they certainly did that! ^.^

**kraziiace: **I am glad that you love my story and think it is amazing. Thank you. :) I am happy that you look forward to my chapters. ^.^ And thank you for your vote. Another tally for the bar scene.

**Tabpire: **It made me laugh too when I imagined her saying it and so I had to add it in the story. I am glad that it made you laugh as well. Yeah, I was hoping everyone would make the connection with her time spent with Dean by her choice of words. It is funny to imagine Bella doing that to Dean and I hope to put that somewhere in my story if the case scene wins. Well, I guess it is a good thing that I am addicted to writing it. :) Hopefully by keeping up a decent update pace it won't be too much torture for you. Though I am glad you do enjoy it that much. Alright, so another vote for the bar scene. :) And even if the case option isn't chosen the case will still be in the story.

**RougeReaper: **Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Guest: **I am glad that you like the chapter and the ending of the case. And I hope this chapter pleases you as well. Another tally for the bar fight.

**HeavyMetalChick: **I am very happy that you still love the story. I hope this update is soon enough and thank you and I hope this chapter is just as good. Well, you won't have to wait much longer for the Winchesters as they are coming in the next chapter! Ahhh… So another vote for the bar fight. :) lol I guess we will have to wait and see what happens if the bar fight is the option chosen once the voting is closed. ;) hehe But that is an entertaining idea.

**Guest: **The brothers are coming in this next chapter and thank you. I am glad you like it so far.

**ccgnme: **Yeah, I think the only thing really wounded was Jasmine's pride. Lol She loves her explosives too much. Haha Don't give me any ideas for the "Return of the Creature from the Black Lagoon". lol And thank you. I am glad you liked it.

**Waterfall15: **I hope I updated fast enough. ^.^

And thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites or is now following it.

**Hey everyone! **I want your opinion on something. I have the main storyline pretty much planned out but I have two different scenarios in my head that I both like as the setting for Bella and Jasmine's reunion with the Winchester brothers. So I leave it up to you. I don't want to give away too much but here are the two options. Please just leave your opinions in your reviews.

**1) **They meet in the middle of a difficult case that the boys stumble upon the girls during.

**2) **They meet in the middle of a bar fight when they don't realize the other two are in the bar.

So far it is **eight** votes for the bar fight and **two** votes for the difficult case options where Bella and Jasmine meet up with the Winchester brothers. Keep the votes coming. ^.^ And whichever option is not chosen will still be in the story, but tweaked a little bit. Voting will be closed two days after this chapter has been up as this is the last chapter before the boys appear! Hehe **So that means the boys are coming this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Heart -**

I was sleeping, gently napping  
when I heard the phone  
Who is on the other end talking  
am I even home

Did you see what she did to him  
did you hear what they said  
Just a New York conversation  
rattling in my head

Oh, oh, my, and what shall we wear  
Oh, oh, my, and who really cares

Just a New York conversation  
gossip all of the time  
Did you hear who did what to whom  
happens all the time  
Who has touched and who has dabbled  
here in the city of shows  
Openings, closings, bad repartee  
everybody knows

Oh, how sad and why do we call  
Oh, I'm glad to hear from you all

I am calling, yes I am calling  
just to speak to you  
For I know this night will kill me  
if I can't be with you

If I can't be with you

**Lou Reed- New York Telephone Conversation**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Charlie, Bobby, and the Cullens**

It was the same morning that the girls were sleeping at Edna's that Charlie was up early watching the news and frowning at the television. He was listening to a segment about an explosion that had happened in nearby Mason County that was making him wonder. "Police say that plus the explosion there was several gunshots but at their arrival there was only a little blood. No one was there at the scene." Charlie snorted slightly and figured he knew exactly what happened in those swamps especially if there was explosions involved as Jasmine Singer was known for explosives during cases.

"Sounds like those girls have already been hunting on Bobby's orders. I should have a talk with that old fool. They shouldn't be hunting like that right away…" Charlie muttered to himself. He sat down his cup of coffee and switched the television off because he would worry himself to death if he kept watching it like he was. "I am not going to call Bobby… I am not going to call Bobby…" He chanted under his breath trying to keep himself from picking up the phone.

He knew that he shouldn't interfere knowing that Bella and Jasmine were grown women and he couldn't stop them from hunting creatures. He couldn't help but worry about the two of them if they were hunting the creature that he thought they were in Mason County and he felt nervous about that. "I really hope they talked to Edna before going out there in those swamps. I can't call Edna either because it might not be them… Who am I kidding? Those girls are in it up to their eyeballs."

Charlie sat back in his kitchen chair after finishing off his coffee and much like his daughter was staring at the phone like she had when she had been debating on calling Jasmine. Anyone who had ever seen Renee, Charlie, and Bella would have thought that Bella was like Renee but actually spending time with them, they would realize she was more like Charlie. Bella had Charlie's quietness and stubbornness, but also his inner strength and willingness to help others in some sort of way. That was what made Charlie really nervous because he knew how much Bella was like him and he knew how much trouble him, Bobby, and John always got into.

He kept staring at the phone like he really did want to pick it up and call Bobby or even Bella herself to see what was happening in Mason County. It shocked him completely and made Charlie jump when the phone started ringing off the hook like it knew exactly what he was thinking. Mumbling under his breath about runaway boys and crazy hunting cases, he stood up and grabbed the phone. "Chief Charlie Swan speaking…"

"_Do you always answer your phone that way?" _Bobby's voice came through the phone sounding quite amused.

"I answer my phone how I want." Charlie responded rolling his eyes though Bobby couldn't see him doing it.

"_Certainly Chief, sir. You do have a right to answer your phone how you please." _Was the response from the male at the other end.

Charlie sighed before shaking his head. "Now that we have that solved. What do you want Bobby? Is it about the girls?"

Bobby let out a laugh. _"Well… Well… Still have the hunting radar, huh, old man?" _He teased out at Charlie.

Charlie snorted and glared at the phone in his hand. "Well, they made the news from explosives being used in Mason County. That's your little girl's favorite weapon."

"_Should have known that she would go for that tactic after meeting Edna. She always was a sucker for sob stories."_

"So they were there! They took on the Creature!" Charlie couldn't believe his daughter fought a swamp creature. "I thought they were looking for the boys!"

"_Yes, that was the original plan, but when Edna called the girls were the closest ones that I trusted to get the job done." _Bobby sighed softly. _"Charlie, I know you are worried. So am I. But they are not children anymore."_

"I know they aren't children anymore, Bobby. But Bella had been through so much lately and I though for awhile that I would never get her back." Charlie remarked frowning.

Bobby shook her head on his side of the phone. _"Yeah, those Cold Ones did a number on Bella. I have a feeling there will be trouble once Jasmine, Dean, and Sam find out everything."_

Charlie let out a harsh chuckle. "Oh, I think the Cullens are in for a lot of surprises with the boys and Jasmine back in her life."

"_Yes, yes… Don't forget to video tape it." _Bobby replied with a snicker. _"Those boys are harsher than my daughter when it comes to Bella."_

"I know that alright." Charlie spoke as he got up from the table again making himself another cup of coffee. "Those boys are something else." He paused for a moment. "The girls okay?"

"_They're okay. Edna called this morning. They crashed at her place for the night, they are still sleeping. Knowing Bells she will probably call you once she wakes up. I gather Bella wasn't hurt but Jasmine got knocked out by her own explosion." _Bobby shook his head with a deep frown.

"You're right. Bella does usually call me when they are done a case." Charlie let out a hiss. "Jasmine wasn't hurt, was she?"

"_Just a scrape on the head and Edna thought she might have a mild concussion but she thinks Jasmine will be just fine." _Bobby replied with a sigh of relief.

"That is good. I am glad that she is not hurt all that bad." Charlie remarked back looking at the clock. "I hate to cut this short but I have an appointment in less than a hour, Bobby."

"_Well, then I will let you go Charlie. Talk to you later." _With quick good-byes, the two men hung up the phone and they both left to their own devices.

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

After the phone conversation with Charlie, Bobby sat in his study looking very lonesome and a little upset, unable to go back to the research he had been doing. Calling Charlie to reassure him about Bella only served to make him worry about his own daughter and not for the first time he wished she hadn't been brought into the Hunting Lifestyle. In so many ways she reminded him of his deceased wife and made him want to hide her from the world, but then she would do something that would remind him she was a lot like him as well. Jasmine was a tough young lady and there was only six times that Bobby could honestly say that Jasmine cried, actually, truly cried about something. When Sam had gone off to college, when John died, when Sam was killed, when Dean was dragged down to Hell, when Sam up and left without a word, and when Bella was made to go to Forks.

It was during those last few times of seeing her tears that Bobby wished he could do something, anything to make the pain she was feeling to go away. There was nothing he could do though and that had him cursing everything in sight and things not in sight like the disappearing Sam. In a way he could understand why the boy just left, but it didn't make it any easier dealing with an upset daughter who lost three of the most important people in her life within a couple weeks time. That is why he had hunters tracking Sam in hope of bringing Jasmine out of her funk, having Dean with him and out of Hell was a big time bonus. The one thing that he truly hoped and wanted was that those four would fix each other because they all needed a little TLC.

He had to believe that with all his might, because those boys just didn't watch out for Bella, they had always watched out for Jasmine too.

_It was late in the afternoon, probably about a half hour before high school let out and Jasmine was in the hallway getting something from her locker that the fourteen year old had forgotten for class. She was wearing her normal outfit of combat boots with black tights and dark knee length skirt with a t-shirt that said "Your village called. Their idiot is missing.". As usual her long brunette hair was streaked with pink highlights and she was humming as she grabbed her book, slamming her locker shut so she could head back for class. _

_A voice came from behind her. "Look what I found boys… If it isn't the little goth Singer with the drunk daddy…" Jasmine's whole body tensed and she held herself from turning and swinging on the punk. There was only one guy in school that would ever taunt her about her choice in clothes and the rumors about her father that idiots spread around. "What, Singer? Nothing to say?" _

_Jasmine turned around to face Colten Miles and his creepy group of thugs that always annoyed and teased her. "Really, Colten… The insults are kind of old… Running out of material for new ones…" She remarked in a bored tone. This was a new approach to handling her bullies as the principal told her one more fight and she would be expelled from school, because normally Jasmine would beat anyone that spoke bad about her father. _

_It seemed that Colten didn't like new approach none because the next minute she found her books were scattered across the floor and the football player had a hand around her throat pinning her to a locker. She tried to scream but she found that she could barely get in air to breath and she knew that struggling would only make her want air even worse. "What is it with you, Singer?" Colten spoke like it didn't matter that he had the poor girl pinned like he did. "I thought we had a wonderful thing going…. I tease you, you punch me… Me and the boys get a laugh when you get suspended for a few days… But here lately it is like all the fight left you… You're no fun anymore… So we might need to get our entertainment in other ways…"_

_She tried to scream…_

Bobby remembered when his daughter had came home that night, it was way after when school suppose to be over. Dean and Sam had already arrived from school in the impala because they had to leave early to help their father with a hunt. It wasn't a pretty sight Jasmine made when she walked into the house in front of him, John, and the boys…

"_What the hell happened?" Bobby's voice was low and angry as he took in the state that his daughter was in. Jasmine had a black eye, a busted lip, the knuckles on both hands were bloody and there was faint fingerprints on her throat, but it was unknown if there was other injuries that they couldn't see. She explained that she had been jumped in the hallway by a group of guys and they had dragged her out back behind the school where they beat her up. They hadn't done anything else but she got the feeling they wanted to but didn't have enough time until school got out. They had left her there and had busted her phone so she couldn't call anyone and she hurt so bad that she couldn't move for awhile to actually get home. No one ever went out to the back of the school so no one bothered to look for her back there so she only had herself to depend on. _

_There had been an uproar in the Singer Household that night as Jasmine was checked out for more injuries than just what they could see. When Bobby and John discovered the reason she wasn't breathing correctly was because she had broken ribs it was the last straw for the boys. John had a horrible time keeping Dean and Sam from taking off in the Impala and beating the leader Colten Miles because he was always the one that started everything. It was sad that they didn't even have to ask who did it for it was always him that gave Jasmine a hard time in school. _

Bobby remembered the next few days clearly for Jasmine's eye had swollen shut and she had to stay home from school for several days. He had tried to call the school and tell them exactly what those boys had done to his daughter but the principal and teachers swore up and down that the boys were good decent guys from the football team. They wouldn't do anything like that and the principal even had the gall to tell Bobby that if his daughter was hurt that maybe he did it in a drunken state. This whole thing pushed the brothers over the edge, they had been staying home helping Bobby take care of and entertain Jasmine, but on Friday they finally went back to school.

_Sam had gotten his books from his locker and was moving to go to his class when he saw Colten and his crew of football players coming toward him. He stopped and narrowed his eyes seeing that they were now actually doing a movement to cut off his path down the hall. _

"_Well, if it isn't the Winchester Nerd… Missing your Gothic Shadow?" Colten smirked like he had just come up with something really clever._

"_Why did you hurt her? She never did anything to you?" Sam asked, his school books in one hand and his other hand in a fist._

"_We had to bring the goth girl down a peg or two… She was starting to think she fit in here a little too much…" Colten remarked back._

_Sam glared, not looking at all like his normal, peaceful self that wouldn't hurt a fly. "So you admit that four of you beat on a defenseless girl?" He hissed out, his books dropping to the floor unnoticed to him._

"_So what does it matter to you that we did give that little bitch what she deserved?" Colten asked in return with crossed arms. "Don't tell me that the Nerd has feelings for the little Gothic brat…"_

_Then was a snort from behind Sam as Dean stepped around from the corner of the hallway. "The only one that gets to call Sammy a nerd or Jazzie a goth brat is me." He remarked in a low dangerous voice, much like the voice the group would get use to hearing when on a hunting case. "We thought it was you that took the punches to Jazz and we figured you couldn't resist a lone target like Sammy." Dean stepped in beside his brother giving Colten a similar glare that Sam was._

"_What do you care about what happens to the little brat and your dorky brother?" Colten asked actually looking flabbergasted. "You are one of the popular guys. You should worry more about what others think about you."_

_Dean snorted. "You really are a piece of work, aren't you?" _

_With that chaos erupted there in the hallway and by the time it was over Colten was pressed against a locker in a similar position to how he had Jasmine, by a surprisingly strong Sam with his hand around Colten's throat. Meanwhile the other three boys found that Dean had no problem with multiple opponents and was sitting on one when the fight was finally broken up. Despite the fact that Colten and his friends had confessed to Dean and Sam what they had done, nothing was done about Jasmine getting beaten up though Dean and Sam were both suspended a few days for fighting._

Bobby couldn't help but chuckle remembering that Dean wore the bruises he got from fighting like badges of honor while Sam was more concerned about getting him, Dean, and Jasmine healed to strut around like Dean. John didn't even say anything about the boys getting suspended though Bobby wondered if it was because that John would have probably done the same thing while he was in school. There was one thing he could say about those Winchester boys that with them around once the girls caught up to them, the two females couldn't be in better hands.

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

"You see what that girl is doing to my sweet, gentle Bella?" Edward questioned while sitting with his family now that everyone was in camp together. He had this stony look on his face like he was only seconds of tracking Bella down and dragging her away from the young woman that he considered way to dangerous to be around.

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair as he looked at the copper haired vampire that he considered his son. "Edward… I know you want to keep her safe, but remember that she had friends and family before she met us. You have to take into consideration her feelings about them. Pulling her away from the people she cares about could have very bad effects."

Edward only looked more frustrated at Carlisle's words. "I know that but I feel like she is already slipping away and I just know from what Alice saw about this Jasmine girl, Bella is going to get hurt just being around her. I mean this girl plays with bombs! What is that all about?!"

"We can only ask her about it when she gets back, Edward dear…" Esme responded softly hoping to calm the normally very even tempered Edward down. "She is a smart girl Edward. She won't get into something that she can't get out of. You have to trust her."

Edward wasn't sure what else to say as he looked between his various family members and realized all their thoughts were thinking along similar lines. "Alright, alright… I guess all of you are right. I hate being worried…"

Alice who was about to say something froze as another vision came to her out of the blue.

_There was two males in the vision that was slightly blurry and they seemed to be arguing about something, whatever it was it seemed very important to them. One of the males was taller than the other, had longish brown hair, and what looked like brownish eyes mixed with green while the other was wearing a leather jacket, had spiked up hair, and greenish eyes. Other features was hard to see in the blurry vision. _

"_Listen, Sammy. Are you sure that you want to leave them out of this? You know once they get wind that I am back, they are going to come hunting us. You know how those girls are." The male in the leather jacket remarked._

"_Don't you get it, Dean. That is exactly what I am afraid of. It is to the point that it is too dangerous for them. Last time almost ripped them apart completely when you were taken away. I can't let them be around if something bad happens again." Was the response._

"_Stop being an idiot! Is that why you left to try and get me back on your own?! Those girls needed you, Sam! And you may deny it but you needed them!" Dean yelled crossing his arms._

"_I couldn't pull them with me, bro. I just couldn't…" Sam replied sounding down._

_Dean seemed to back off a bit seeing his brother's mood. "Alright, alright… We will talk about this later. I don't want this turning into a Chick Flick Moment. We got a job to do."_

The vision faded out and Alice was left a little surprised. "Who were those guys? I have never had them in a vision before and I don't see where they are connected to us."

Edward frowned. "I don't know." He remarked softly seeing how him and her had the whole family's attention. "Though I find it funny that you have that vision while we were discussing Bella." He finished saying after Alice had described her vision to everyone.

"Might they be others from Bella's past?" Emmett spoke up sounding intelligent and not the usual light hearted goofball he always seemed to act like. Though it was a question they couldn't answer, at least not at this time…

**AN2: **Another chapter down! And next chapter is the entrance of the Winchesters! Finally! Lol I give you two more days of voting to let stragglers make their votes and then I will write the chapter. So that means I will have the new chapter up Wednesday evening or Thursday morning at the latest.


	10. Chapter 9: Small Town Collusions

**AN: **This story is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes. And Thank you, **Godric'sgirl, ccgnme, HeavyMetalChick, Live- Laugh- Love- Till- The- End, Waterfall15, JustSearching, Diagnosis-MusicObsession, Jane Doe or U.N. Owen, Tabpire, and XxShadowDragonxX** for the wonderful reviews.

**Godric'sgirl: **Well, you don't have to wait any longer for the girls to catch up to Dean and Sam. This chapter the boys come in and the girls just might get a few punches in though most of that will probably be in the next chapter. And you are right. It is the bar fight and I hope I didn't make you wait too long for another chapter.

**ccgnme: **I am glad that you enjoyed me putting in some back history about the girls and the guys. I was hoping by doing that it would press the fact that the group is really close. Thank you for thinking it is awesome and thinking the last chapter was fantastic. I hope you really enjoy this chapter.

**HeavyMetalChick: **I am happy that you loved the last chapter. I am glad that you are addicted to the story because I am addicted to writing it. I hope this update is soon enough.

**Live- Laugh- Love- Till- The- End: **It is all good and I am happy you liked the chapter. Yeah, a lot is going to happen once they are all together and yeah, shit might hit the ceiling. Lol

**Waterfall15: **I am glad that you like the story. I hope this update pleases you. :)

**JustSearching: **Glad you liked the new chapter. Well, you should definitely love this chapter then. Hehe

**Diagnosis- MusicObsession: **Yes, they are! Hehe

**Jane Doe or U.N. Owen: **Thank you for the vote and you are right it would be hilarious.

**Tabpire: **I am glad you liked the insight on what Charlie and Bobby were thinking. I want to do at least a couple chapters like that so I can try and represent all the characters fairly I hope. Lol Well, I hope this chapter pleases you and I hope the little bit of the boys was able to keep you until I got this up. :) I am glad you are excited so I truly hope that this chapter serves justice to the rest of the story so far. Thank you, that is why I put in the flashbacks. To give everyone an idea just how strong their bonds are together.

**XxShadowDragonxX: **

Hi Shadow,

I am very happy that you like where I am taking this story. And thank you for letting me adopt it. I am sure you would have done wonderful with the story as it was the chapter that you written that made me want to adopt it when you put it up for adoption. :) Thank you and I hope I keep up the work so that you will always like it.

Raven

So far it is **nine** votes for the bar fight and **two** votes for the difficult case options where Bella and Jasmine meet up with the Winchester brothers. And so that means the bar fight has won and the option of the case will still be in the story, but tweaked a little bit as it is still important to the story. Voting is officially closed as the chapter is now up and drum roll please….

**The Winchester Brothers had arrived!**

This chapter is dedicated to **Tabpire**! Who gave me a wonderful idea for part of this chapter. :) Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Heart -**

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No opiates  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No opiates  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town

**Pink- Trouble**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Small Town Collusions **

Bella and Jasmine were on the road again, since the moment they had gotten up and ate breakfast with the kind Edna who surprisingly had everything ready when they awoke. After the old woman had checked Jasmine' head as she wouldn't let them leave otherwise and promises to keep in touch they had left to hunt the boys again. Bella had called her father first to tell him about the case they had just finished up and filled him in on the details that Bobby didn't know as of yet. Then while they stopped for gas Jasmine called her father filling him on the details as well and finding out that his people had lost Dean and Sam near Havre, Montana and once they got there the girls where on their own. They had discussed it and neither of them wanted to give up looking and so the two young women took on the thirteen hour long trip to find their boys.

Between the two of them, they took on the driving task switching every few hours and in the end had cut down the drive time by an hour almost. It was a quiet ride most of the time with just the radio playing for as they got closer to their destination both girls were getting very nervous. There had been bits of small talk at the beginning of the ride but they had talked so much about how they would search for the boys they had run out of ideas. So in the end the silence had taken over leaving both females to their own thoughts and ideas which when it came to them might not be a very good idea at all.

It was after nine thirty at night when the girls had finally made it to a little town outside of Havre and had spotted a motel where they could get a room for the night and start fresh in the morning. As they were getting things ready in the motel room after checking in, Bella noticed that her friend was seeming a little restless and it concerned her. "Jazz, are you okay?"

Jasmine turned from where she had been putting salt along the windows. "Yeah, I am okay. Just thinking about that maybe I should build up some funds. Who knows how long it will take to track the boys." She responded looking out the window she had been originally been salting. "I saw a bar back a ways."

Realizing she had been right in the beginning, Bella let out a laugh and grinned at Jasmine when the other girl looked at her completely startled. "I was right…" She remarked as she chuckled. "You're restless and just don't want to sleep yet." For her laughter and teasing Bella found that she got a face full of pillow.

It was a little after ten when the girls had made it to the bar that Jasmine had saw when they had come into town earlier. Both girls had taken the time to shower quickly and change clothes for their night out, though they both dressed very differently from each other. Jasmine was wearing her signature combat boots she seemed to never be without, a pair tight dark colored jeans that hugged her curves, a white see-through blouse with tank top underneath and a jean jacket that was a Christmas present from the boys several years ago over it. She had on very little make up, it was her type of style more than anything and she really didn't have to worry about her hair. Bella on the other hand had pulled her hair back into a low ponytail with no make up at all and was really only wearing the hoodie Dean had given her that had originally been his, a pair of jeans, and her old sneakers. While Jasmine was dressed to catch attention at the bar so she could get more funds for their road trip, Bella would be sitting in the background with Jasmine's laptop trying to figure out what the boys were trying to do in this area. There had to be some sort of hunt…

The two of them entered the bar together and found a corner table where they would be mostly left alone from the other customers just like the way they always did it. The routine was always the same, Jasmine would go up and get the drinks, some sort of rum or vodka mix drink for her and get Bella a soda while Bella would set up the laptop to get some research hopefully done. The two girls would then sit down together chatting and talking as Bella researched and Jasmine took the time with her drink while gauging the people around them to play pool with. She would then take off and let Bella do the research as she would play pool with some of the people she had been watching earlier. This night was no different as the girls had already separated doing their own thing after sitting together awhile and now Bella was playing around on the laptop trying to see if there was anything interesting near by.

She looked up every once in awhile to check her surroundings and to keep an eye on Jasmine, while Jasmine always played a fair game of pool there still was fights from time to time. Bella had always wondered why Jasmine didn't hustle pool like Dean and John did and Jasmine had a simple explanation for it, she didn't like hustling pool plus she never needed it as most guys didn't think girls could play pool. Though when this girl was trained to play pool by John and Dean Winchester the males were on the loosing end when it came to the game. It seemed at the moment that the purple spiky haired girl was doing just fine she was shooting balls and seeming to laugh at something one of the other players was saying. Checking her surroundings again, she noted the males that had watched them come in earlier was sneaking peeks at her and Bella rolled her eyes.

The young woman wasn't worried about those couple of men, they looked close to passing out from drinking too much plus one call for Jasmine and a pool stick would be hitting a few idiots were it hurt. She looked up as Jasmine slid into the seat across from her pulling out a wad of money that she had just earned and stashing it in the little safe that actually looked like a little book. It was the perfect place to hide everything from money, to fake ID's and credit cards, some of the most important tools to a hunters other than the weapons of course. "Done, already?" She asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, they were a little too easy to beat. Plus one of the idjits was getting a little hands on. I figured leaving would be better than breaking his hand." The older female replied leaning back into her seat. "I say I get another drink and then we get out of here." Jasmine smiled when Bella agreed with a quick nod. "Good. Then I will get us a couple more drinks and we can jet." She disappeared into the crowd of people toward the bar and Bella for some reason started to feel unease, like a storm was brewing and they were going to be in the middle of it. Of course they always were….

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

There was a silence in the Impala but unlike the silence that surrounded the girls on their way to Havre the silence in the Impala was more tense. Dean and Sam had arrived in Havre actually a few days ago but they had noticed a couple of older males tailing them and so the two had led them on a wild goose chase until they lost them. Now that the two guys had gotten rid of who they believed were hunters they headed back toward Havre and the motel they had seen before. They had checked in about ten o'clock that night and had decided the best way to gather information would be to hit the local bar. Sam figured Dean had other motives for wanting to hit the bar but he wasn't going to complain as he hadn't wanted to stay in tonight.

They didn't take long in the motel, both of them taking quick showers and dressing in clean clothes that they had brought with them. Sam and Dean had both changed into the usual boots and jeans, but Sam was wearing a blue t-shirt with an unbuttoned plaid shirt over it while Dean had on a dark t-shirt with "Bad Company" across it and his signature leather jacket on. It didn't take long to get back into the Impala and reach the bar where they figured they would be parting company for at least awhile. Which meant Sam would be sitting drinking at the bar and Dean would be chatting up a woman to hook up with or hustling a game of pool. That was a normal bar night with the two Winchester brothers when they were without the girls.

The boys pulled into the parking lot of the bar and immediately got out of the car to make their way inside. Dean part way in the parking lot though and stopped pointing out to Sam the baby blue mustang that was sitting there. "Hey, look at that old Mustang. Someone has good taste. Reminds me of the one that Jasmine and I were rebuilding-"

Dean stopped talking at seeing the look on Sam's at the mention of Jasmine and sighed having a feeling there would a lot of moments like this for a time to come.

As the boys entered the bar and walked toward where the bar itself was they were both looking at their surroundings and were glad to see nothing out of the ordinary. Dean bumped his brother's shoulder with his own to get Sam's attention. "Listen, those two tailing us might not be here now but keep an eye out. If they show up one of us gets the other and we blow this pop stand." When Dean saw his brother nodded in agreement he smirked in response and nodded toward the bar where they both settled down to grab a beer for the moment. After both of them had finished their first beer they would separate and Sam would not take a bet on Dean not coming back to the motel that night.

It hadn't taken long but Sam was soon alone and he could see Dean chatting up a pretty blonde close to the end of the bar near the door. He was sitting near the middle of bar but still closest to the door as he studied the notes they had made on the case they were planning on taking and nursing his beet unaware that Jasmine was at the other end of the bar ordering her and Bella's second round of drinks. Nor did Sam know that Bella was sitting in the bar as well in a corner table trying to research the same thing he already had notes on. It would have seemed funny to both groups if Bella and Jasmine would have noticed that the very men they were searching for were in the area but the girls had no idea either. For hunters it seemed all of them were not being very hunter like this night.

Maybe it was just the fact that it had been a long time since any of them had let loose and had a little fun, but whether it was that or not it wouldn't stay quiet around them not for long. Both the guys and the girls always seemed to attract trouble and would tonight in a bar where they think they only have themselves to depend on could make things a lot more interesting to the outside observer.

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

Jasmine was about to take her and Bella's drinks back to their corner table when she noted the men she was playing pool with earlier was coming toward her and immediately set both drinks on the bar as not to spill them. She gave Bella the silent signal they had come up with years ago that meant they could have trouble as she settled her back against the bar, her drink in hand watching the men approach. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked when they were within hearing range to her voice.

"Well, little lady. We have a bone to pick with you." The self-appointed leader, mister- grab hands spoke up. "We think you were hustling us the whole time." He growled out looking at her in a way that Jasmine wanted to throw up.

She stayed calm though, drinking her mixed drink with a bored look on her face. "Can't help you there as I wasn't hustling you. Sorry if you boys can't handle the truth that you had your asses handed to you by a girl." Jasmine remarked letting a slight smirk play across her lips.

"I don't believe a word of it. Now, you can either give us our money back or maybe we can figure out another way of payment." Grab Hands licked his lips and grabbed Jasmine by the arm which was a big mistake.

Jasmine reached out with her other hand grabbing the empty bottle of beer the person beside her at the bar just finished and smashed it on top of his head before kicking Mister Grabby away from her. He was out for the count before the idiot had even realized what happened but left Jasmine with three very angry friends.

From where she was sitting Bella had caught the look Jasmine sent her about there might be trouble and so the younger female turned her complete attention to her friend at the bar. She could see her exchanging angry words with the men that she had been playing pool with and when Jasmine brought the beer bottle down on the one man's head Bella was up and out of her seat. She didn't get far though as the men she noticed watching her earlier in the night was now in her way.

"Now, now, sweetheart. Let our friends take care of your friend though now that she did that they might not go as easy on her. But I promise if you behave we can have lots of fun together." The one guy spoke up and that is when Bella realized that all these guys were together and that they had probably been planning this since the moment that her and Jasmine had walked in the door.

"Stay away from me, slime bucket." Bella hissed as the one speaking tried to move closer to her and in one smooth movement she had used her foot to push the stool from the next table right into the guy's gut. It had enough force behind it that it knocked the air of him and into a crowd of bikers…

You know how in the movies where there is a bar fight and someone knocks someone into another person and the fight just keeps getting bigger and bigger well that is exactly what happened here. Bella knocking the guy into the bikers created a bigger fight along with the fact Jasmine at the same time had punched one of the other males around her into a table where some men were playing poker. This created an even bigger fight that soon would more than likely consume the whole bar into a fight that no one except two girls and a bunch of horny men knew the truth to.

Dean had noticed immediately when the atmosphere in the bar had changed and he groaned turning to look from the blonde he was trying to impress to see the bar was erupting into various fights. "Damn…" He knew he had to get Sam and get out of the bar before the cops showed up otherwise things would not look good for the brothers if he wanted to be honest. "Look, you better get out here. This isn't going to be pretty." He said to the blonde as he turned to look at her momentarily. "I have to find my brother. Make sure he doesn't accidentally end up in this mess."

Not looking back at the female now as Dean stood up and made his way through the crowd trying to locate his younger brother was not an easy task for the young man. He was dodging runaway punches and blocking punches when he couldn't dodge them, though as of yet he hadn't thrown any punches at all. He had looked in the direction of the bar but he didn't see Sam and that made him nervous, did Sam get pulled into a fight somewhere that he couldn't see? He knew Sam could handle himself but it didn't mean that he didn't worry, Dean was the older one and he was suppose to watch over him. Dean went to go deeper into the bar where he thought he saw his brother's long brown hair when something hard cracked across his back. He was angry now and someone was going to pay…

Bella, the moment she had a chance had gotten Jasmine's laptop and research out of the line of fire and into the backpack along with their fake book and hidden under the pool table she had reached. She had been trying to stay out of the way of the couple of men that had approached her earlier but they were still coming as a group, one had gotten knocked out but two to her was still one too many. She grabbed a pool stick and in a movement that Edward would have never expected she had smacked one of the males in the face with the stick and he stumbled backwards into the second pool table. She went to hit the other man with the pool stick with all her might but he had learned the lesson his partner hadn't and dodged out of the causing Bella to crack someone else she didn't know with the pool stick right across the back. She bit back a squeak as the tall, well build male started to turn around and she knew by his body language she was dead, and it wouldn't matter that she hit him by accident.

Meanwhile, Sam had also did the smart thing and hid away his laptop when the punches around him started to fly by getting it into his bag and sliding it carefully under the bottom part of the bar. He then started to look around for his brother but not seeing Dean made him nervous just like it made Dean nervous. He took a few steps away from the bar to see if he could see his brother's spiky hair but instead of his brother's spiky hair he caught sight of purple spiked hair of a girl swinging her fist into a man's jaw. The man stumbled but didn't go down like the girl seemed to hope, Sam was too far away so he couldn't see her features but she reminded him with her haircut of Jasmine when she had done something like that when they were teenagers. He hated it so much when she had cut off her dark brown and pink locks and dyed it blue that Sam had actually made Jasmine swear to never ever do it again, it just didn't look like her to him.

His heart clenched at thinking about Jasmine, he knew that he shouldn't had left her like he did but he knew in his heart that it was safer for her and that was what he wanted most, her to be safe. It didn't matter where she was at the moment or who she was with as long as she was happy and safe, it didn't matter either if she found someone else even though that made his heart clench too. He didn't deserve her and she certainly deserved so much more than what he could give her, plus going back to the salvage yard Bobby was bound to take a shotgun to him. He pulled himself out of memories as he dodged flying fists, his eyes turning to the young woman still trying to fight the two males that seemed like hard headed mules. Making up his mind, Sam began making his way over deciding he might as well even the odds a bit in the females favor.

Dean turned around, green eyes flashing in anger and the words on his lips that would make Sailors cry, everything died though as he found himself face to face with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. The anger, the hurtful words on his lips, everything died as he stared in the eyes that haunted his dreams along with the memories of Hell he was trying so hard to forget. It was of no importance now that he had just been hit with a pool stick or that he was in the middle of a huge ass bar fight, all that mattered was one of the people he wanted to see most was here in front of him. Dean found for the first time in a very long time that words seemed to have failed him as he looked into Bella's eyes and found that he couldn't even move to hug her. It was like this moment between them was frozen in time and in one way Dean wished it would never end but then if it always stayed this way he would never get any closer to her.

Bella waited with held breath as the man before her turned around which all came out in a whoosh at the intense green eyes pouring into her eyes. She didn't need to see the rest of the person's face or body to know who was standing before her and Bella almost started crying. The male she wanted to see most, who she always followed around for years and crushed on, the one who was dragged down to Hell right in front of her was there standing in front of her eyes. The pool stick was forgotten in her hand, the bar fight was forgotten, the male she was fighting was forgotten. Everything was centered around Dean, just like it was meant to be and Bella had her answer though it would something that both Edward and Jake would not like.

Her heart was pounding like she was a little girl again just looking at that intense face of Dean's and even though neither had said anything yet she wondered if by the look he felt the same thing. There was nothing could break this moment between them, she felt like they had gone into their own little world inside this bar.

All this time Jasmine had been trying to take on the two males that seemed to insist that she was going with them and for all of her punches nothing seemed to be going well. She had always hated fighting multiple opponents and now the purple haired girl remembered why, multiple opponents was never ever a fair fight. The young woman had gotten frustrated and had swung a wooden bar stool at one of the guys knocking him into the jukebox in the corner. She smirked glad that had gotten another one away from her until she felt someone picking her up and swinging her over their shoulder. Jasmine looked down to realize it was the leader Mr. Grabby Hands and she shrieked. "Put me the hell down you ass!"

Dean was still trying to find the right words to say to Bella when before he could move the guy she had originally been trying to hit with the pool stick grabbed her by the middle. "Hey, jerk! I didn't give you permission to touch me!" And with that Bella to Dean's amusement hit the guy with her pool stick making him groan and let go of her. Dean pulled her to him knowing what was about to happen next and smirked as the guy lunged for Bella just like he predicted.

"Sorry, Dumbass. Not your lucky night. She is with me." Dean said cheerfully hitting the male easily knocking the man out. After checking her out making sure that Bella was alright and that he couldn't see any bruises on her he smiled generally. "How about we find Sammy and get out of here, huh?"

Bella nodded with a shy smile before frowning as she grabbed the backpack she had hidden. "Jazzie is here too. We have got to find her!" She responded looking close to panicking now glazing around the huge area.

Dean sighed softly as he soothed. "We will find her Bella. We will find her too." He should have known that they would both be here.

Sam had gotten closer and just had heard the words that Jasmine was screaming at the guy carrying her over his shoulder making him recognize the voice. He couldn't help the growl that escaped him as he jerked the other male around and at the same time pulled Jasmine off his shoulder to spin her behind him. "I would watch who you are trying to take with you, buddy…" He remarked in a surprisingly calm voice. "She don't belong to you." The other guy tried to hit him but he dodged and dropped the dude with a knee to the gut before spinning around and trying to check the angry Jasmine for injuries.

The young woman kept smacking at Sam's hands as he was trying to make sure she was okay, not she wasn't gratefully for him stepping in Jasmine was still really mad at him and the male race in general. "Stupid horny males…" She muttered while smacking Sam's hand again. "I am fine, Winchester!" She hissed showing just how angry she was as she never called him that. This finally made Sam stop and Jasmine finally looked up at him and tried her best to ignore the puppy look that he was giving her. "Don't look at me like that! I am not going to cave." She responded.

Sam tried to grab her hand to pull her along with him but she was being stubborn toward him. "Come on, Jazz. We need to find Dean and go…"

"I am not going anywhere with you Winchester! I need to find Bella…"

Sam sighed and shook his head and picked her up carrying her like the other male had originally done. "Son of a flying monkeys!" Jasmine shrieked as she smacked Sam across the back with her hands and fists. "Why do all males act like Cave Men?!"

Dean started to laugh as he held Bella close and started pulling her through the crowd of fighters. He pointed out to her what he was laughing at and Bella couldn't help but laugh either seeing Sam carrying a pissed Jasmine over one shoulder and his laptop over the other. The crew was back together…


	11. Chapter 10: Isn't Togetherness Lovely?

**AN: **This story is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes. And Thank you, **ccgnme, NeonEnigma88, Godric'sgirl, Twisted Musalih, MarionV, WaterFall15, Live- Laugh- Love- Till- The- End, Diagnosis- MusicObsession, JustSearching, MidsummerNightsDreams, HeavyMetalChick, and Tabpire** for the wonderful reviews.

**ccgnme: **I am glad too, that the group found each other. :) I hope this chapter is soon enough.

**NeonEnigma88: **I thought it was hilarious while I was writing it and I am happy you thought it funny too. And thank you, I did try to combine the two ideas together the best I could though the actual case will be in the next few chapters. I tried to put enough action and drama in it for everyone.

**Godric'sgirl: **Yes, yes, they did… lol The girls just night give the boys a swift kick up the rear. Hehe

**Twisted Musalih: **Thank you. :) Glad that you thought it was funny.

**MarionV: **I am glad that you are happy they are reunited and now the fun will begin.

**WaterFall15**: I am glad that you like it and I hope this update is soon enough for you.

**Live- Laugh- Love- Till- The- End: **Yup, everyone is together again. Hehe I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Diagnosis-MusicObsession: **Unfortunately for Jasmine he takes no nonsense. Lol They are back together, oh, yeah… lol

**JustSearching: **I am glad that you loved the bar fight. :) I guess you will just have to wait and see what the boys say to Bella about "sleeping with the enemy". Well, I think you might like part of this chapter then because there is a briefly angry Dean. I can't decide which of the two brothers I like better, I like them both equally though I do agree about Dean's music.

**MidsummerNightsDreams: **I am very happy that you thought it was brilliant and loved it. I am quite proud of the bar fight myself. :) Now the fun begins with them back together! Hehe I hope you like this chapter as well.

**HeavyMetalChick: **Glad you thought it was awesome! And yes he is in for it. Lol Next chapter is up! Hehe

**Tabpire: **I am glad that you loved it and thought it was amazing. I am glad that you enjoyed and laughed at the pool stick part, once I got started with it I couldn't help but keep going. I love Jasmine in this part as well just because the fiery attitude she shows and of course she is going to put Sam on the line. Lol I am happy you thought this chapter was worth the wait and I hope you think the same about this one. And I figured I would dedicate the chapter to you for your wonderful idea. And I don't think I need to tute my own horn for this chapter. All the lovely reviews did that for me. :)

Oh, and I have started a new story. It will take the back burner to this one, but it a prequel to this one called "A Hunters Strength". It will be about how the girls and guys meet and go through to the point where Dean is dragged to Hell and Bella goes to Forks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Heart -**

Togetherness  
Is something that you never see  
Besides I think we could have been  
Together in a broken dream  
Togetherness  
Is waiting on the other side  
When we admit we lied and lied and lied  
Took each other for a ride  
We'll stay together so long it hurts  
With just a little but of loneliness  
Oh, it gets worse

Togetherness  
Is something that you promised me  
That I accepted nervously  
And never ever got for free  
Togetherness  
Like when I saw the winter lake  
You're walking on but it won't break  
You kid yourself it's give or take  
And I'll keep it together, but not for long  
After a while I know I'll find out yet  
That I was wrong to place my bet on togetherness  
Togetherness  
Togetherness  
Togetherness  
Togetherness  
Togetherness  
Togetherness

**Outrageous Cherry- Togetherness**

**Chapter 10:**

**Isn't Togetherness Lovely?**

There wasn't something right Bella noted as her eyes drifted open and she blinked at the harsh light coming through the motel window. She was surprised that she hadn't had a nightmare involving Edward, Victoria, or Dean being tortured that whole night, but she also was surprised that she was surrounded by a strong warmth. That was what shocked Bella the most because she was use to strong coldness and that came from Edward being with her, so what did this mean? Blinking a little more to clear the sleep out of her eyes, Bella noticed a muscled chest in a t-shirt underneath her head and the brunette couldn't help but blush big time. She didn't have to ask who's chest she was using as a pillow, but she was afraid to look up to see his face to only find out that it was only a dream of hers.

Feeling the powerful heartbeat beneath her head only confirmed that the whole thing wasn't a dream and they had found the boys in the middle of a bar fight. Even with her ear against his chest and his one arm around her back it was still hard realizing he was actually there. Bella tightened her arms around him momentarily just to reinforce the whole fact that he was with her just like she wanted. Even with everything being a surprise at having them at the bar, Bella wouldn't trade how they met up for the world she was planning on never letting go. Though she knew the explosion afterward was going to happen, Bella really wished it could have waited until morning but with the people she was with it was not likely.

_As Sam approached them with Jasmine over her shoulder, Bella could certainly tell that the older female was not happy with her current position. Even though she had stopped beating on Sam's back and threats were no longer coming from her lips it didn't mean that the spiky haired girl was done. _

_Dean though had heard Jasmine's earlier caveman comment and decided to prove to the girls once and for all that he was truly there and alive. "What are you planning on doing Sammy? Taking Jazzie back to your cave and having your wicked way with her?" A smirk came across his face as Sam gave Dean his signature bitch-face at him._

_From over Sam's shoulder Jasmine's voice came. "Shut it, Fruitcake! Not even five minutes and I am already wondering why we were looking for you idjits in the first place!"_

_Both Dean and Sam actually physically flinched at Jasmine's words though it could be understood she was more angry at Sam then she was at Dean. Any good mood that had been between them all was gone and both guys felt guilty because it had been their fault for not letting the girls know anything. Deciding that someone had to take charge Dean broke the silence that had fallen between all of them, "We can discuss this later. Right now, we need to get out of here before the cops come." No one could disagree with Dean on that point so Sam had set Jasmine on her feet and the four left the bar only minutes before the police arrived._

_They had ended up back at the motel that both pairs had rented from and in the girls room where the heated talk would reach it's fever pitch. Bella wasn't sure what to say so Jasmine of course was the one to lay into them with her so sweet words of, "What the hell were you guys thinking?!"_

_Dean knew better than try to speak but it seemed that Sam didn't get the same clue from the spiky haired girl's upset words. "Jas-" He certainly got the message though as Jasmine cut him off with a glare quite worth of their father._

"_Wait until I am done, Winchester before you go trying to make yourself look good…" She snapped in a way that had even Bella jumping. "Do you realize just what you did by that disappearing stunt of yours?! First of all, right after you left us Bella's mind shut off the memory of the night Dean got taken away! She got sent to Forks so she wouldn't be forced to remember what happened that night! Bella left us thinking you two had gone on a hunting trip by yourselves!"_

_Bella didn't say anything at first though she could feel both males's eyes on her and she found herself biting her lip, a habit she use to do all the time when she was little. She couldn't look either of them in the eye afraid of what she would see there and also a little afraid that she just might break into tears that she didn't want to do. _

"_Baby Girl?" Dean's voice wasn't to be denied though and she finally looked up to see his green eyes staring deep into hers. Bella wasn't quite sure what she saw there, a hidden pain… pity… There was something there… Something that she couldn't put into words… But it did make her want to cry very much._

_Knowing that she had to speak, Bella opened her mouth and explained. "I guess my mind couldn't process everything… So it shut down what started the hurt… There was nothing Bobby or Jasmine could do… My mother was afraid so they sent me to Forks…" She took a deep breath. "I got my memory back just recently and that is when Jasmine came for me… She had gotten a lead on you both… Which leads us to now…" When both boys tried to speak Bella waved her hand to tell them she wasn't done. "There is things that happened in Forks… Things I have to explain… But not now… That story would take too long tonight."_

_Most people might not have thought it possible but Bella's little speech had actually had stunned the Winchesters into speechlessness, neither was sure what the right words were. Sam was starting to realize how much him just taking off had really hurt the girls and how much his brother's words about the girls needing him were true. He felt more guilty than he ever thought he could have when it seemed his abandoning them for their own good was really not good. Dean was feeling guilty as well as he looked Bella in the eyes, even though he had no part in Sam abandoning them the fact he let Sam talk him into letting the girls to their own devices. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but the idea that maybe Bella and Jasmine could live a somewhat normal life without them there had him agreeing. He didn't want this life for them, it had backfired though and he got the feeling it left them both unprotected. _

_Jasmine was barely letting Bella's story process in the boys' brains before starting on her rant again knowing that she more than likely feel bad later for unloading everything like this. Right now, it feel good getting everything out in the open before she could start feeling normal again and forgive the idiots for what had happened recently. "Secondly, do you know what your little disappearance did to me?! Father was this close," Jasmine put her index finger and thumb of her left hand so close together that they were almost touching, "to sending me to Charlie's as well. I had pushed him that far with how upset I was with everything. Calling you constantly or taking to locking myself in my room when I couldn't get you to pick up. He worked me through it though and took a lot of crap from me during the whole thing."_

_Sam tried to put his hand on her shoulder but Jasmine shrugged it off with anger in her eyes. "I put him through a lot of shit…" There was grief in her tone of voice as she trailed off looking half sick._

"_Thirdly and lastly…" Jasmine spoke up again while moving to sit beside Bella and both of them fixed the boys with meaningful stares. With both of them looking at the boys it would seem that both Sam and Dean were going to get it this time around. "What gave you two the idea that not telling us that Dean was back was a good idea?! That hurt more than anything else that you could have done! Insensitive jerks!" Finally the rant Jasmine had been doing was done and the older girl slumped against her partner and sister figure._

"_Feeling better now that you got that all off your chest?" Bella asked her friend with a smirk causing Jasmine to smack her arm. "But do you two see why we are so upset?" Bella's voice turned serious as she looked at the brothers. While Jasmine's fiery temper and words was what she normally used against the guys, Bella could give them a look that had similar effects. It didn't mean Bella didn't have a temper, but it just meant Bella could hold her temper better than her friend._

Bella sighed softly and curled more into the warmth that was surrounding her letting her drift back to sleep feeling safe with Dean there remembering their private conversation after the original blow up.

"_Baby Girl?" Dean asked as the two of them leaned against the Impala looking out at the night sky._

"_Yes, Dean?" Bella returned his questioning phrase with her own._

"_Listen, Bells… I didn't…" The normal very outspoken Dean seemed a little lost for words which Bella had to bite back a chuckle. "I mean…"_

_Bella did chuckled this time and pressed a finger against his lips to stop his words, blushing slightly at the feel of his lips pressed against her skin. "I know you didn't mean for all of this to happen. And knowing you as well as I do, despite your tough exterior," She smirked at him, "You would have done everything in your power to stop it, but it doesn't change the fact you let Sam talk you into staying away. I am glad you are back, but that is something I can't forgive you for just yet."_

_Dean gave a short nod in response, shifting his weight slightly as he turned more toward her. "I can understand that and why you are angry with me. I thought it could give you a sense of normal by staying away."_

_She snorted in reply and smacked his arm making the great Dean Winchester jump in shock at it actually stinging. "Well, that worked real well…" Bella hissed for the first time truly sounding angry at him. "Forks is not exactly supernatural free!"_

"_What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Dean asked sounding just as upset now, grabbing her chin to make Bella look at him when she turned her face away._

_Something dark flashed across Bella's eyes that Dean had never seen before in the chocolate brown orbs. "It's a long story Dean and I would rather not tell it twice. So can it wait until morning at least? I would rather have you and Sam's anger at the same time. It will save extra headaches and voices hearing you both yelling at the same time."_

"_Alright, alright, Bella…" Dean spoke trying to smooth things over a bit though more than curious about what could upset both him and Sam so much. "Well, it would make us even both of us being angry at each other." He teased to her making Bella bump her shoulder against his. The silence comfortable around the two as they stood together watching the night sky above them…_

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural -Twilight -

Jasmine refused to open her eyes truly afraid that the feeling she was surrounded in would disappear the moment she would decide to look into his face. She could feel the bare skin of the chest beneath her with the steady, firm heartbeat reminding her that last night wasn't a dream and he was here with her. Despite the fact that she had been extremely angry at him last night and still kind of was this morning Jasmine's body was wrapped around his, pinning him to her. It was like unconsciously her body was trying to keep him from leaving the two girls again in the middle of the night and was trying to stop a repeat from happening again. Jasmine snuggled closer into the warmth of Sam's chest in her half asleep state, the soft caress of his hand against her back luring her back to sleep despite the memory of their private conversation the night before.

_Sam looked at Jasmine trying to give her the puppy look but she was glaring at him and also refusing to look at him directly knowing she would cave to Sam if she did. "Jazz… I know saying I'm sorry won't even begin to make up for everything that you have been through lately. I owe a lot to you and Bella." She finally decided to look at him and seeing the puppy look at he was still giving her she quickly looked away trying not to give into Sam. "Please, Jasmine… Look at me. I was only trying to protect you. I thought by letting you carve your own path your own that you won't end up hurt as you would being around me."_

_The pleading in Sam's voice had Jasmine looking back up into his face and she could finally see how much he much he was hurting as well. "You may have thought that you protecting me, Sam but I am a hunter's daughter and I would be on the radar anyway. Damn it, Sam! That is why I trained to be a hunter so I wouldn't need to be protected all the time! I wanted to be able to stand on my own two feet and not just be a burden to anyone… But now you have made me feel like one."_

_Sam found slightly unsure what to say now as he looked at her taking in the words she was saying. "The last thing in the world that I would try to do is make you feel like a burden. I am sorry I made you feel that way is was never my intention."_

_Jasmine resisted to hug Sam knowing that she wouldn't be helping either of them by giving in to his words just yet. She knew that he hadn't meant to make her feel that way but it didn't mean that she wasn't upset by it because she partially trained so the boys would have someone reliable to call on. "I know you didn't mean it that way…" She started to say, her angry beginning to die down a bit looking at him. "But it hurt, Sam." Jasmine slowly reached up to cup the side of his face._

_It was automatic that Sam leaned into Jasmine's touch almost like he was as starved for her touch as she was for his. There was no doubt just what that little touch between them stood for. "Sorry, Princess. My Pink Princess." His personal nickname for her came out making her tear up. No more words were needed between them and the conversation faded hopefully to start bringing peace to the on again, off again couple._

Jasmine finally awoke for a second time, this time more fully than the last and she could see Bella and Dean almost looking like they were wrapped around the other. She thought she bit back the snicker until Bella opened her eyes to glare at her sister figure and friend. "Don't snicker you… I see you curled up on Sammy's chest." She could hear the chuckles of both males and knew both Dean and Sam were now awake as well but that didn't stop Jasmine from flicking Bella off. Bella blinked before smirking at Jasmine in return. "I'm sorry, but I thought that was Sam's job."

Hearing Sam sputtering behind her and Dean's laughing voice saying, "I couldn't have said that better myself, baby girl", Jasmine flung a pillow in Bella's direction. Bella dodged and instead it hit Dean in the face. "Oi! But I didn't actually say it!" Dean remarked as the pillow dropped into his lap.

"Well, blame Hells Bells. She moved… At least I got to hit one of you smirking idjits…" Jasmine replied burying her face back into Sam's chest as he had finally stopped sputtering at Bella's words.

"Hey!" Dean looked annoyed seeing that it seemed like Jasmine's was going to go back to sleep buried against his brother. "No going back to sleep, Jazz. Bella still has to tell me and Sammy why Forks was not the place she should have been left at." He could feel Bella tense beside him at those words and she was never tense beside him, they were too comfortable for that. Just like sharing a bed in a motel, it was nothing new to the two of them for they always had when traveling together and Sam and Jasmine had become an item. The couple wanted to share a bed and so that left Dean and Bella together, but last night she had tensed as well when she found they would sharing a bed after seeing Sam and Jasmine curled up together asleep. It hurt Dean to think that Bella would ever be tense with him and the disappointment of it only just flashed swiftly across his face before she settled slightly again.

Dean knew that Bella wasn't going to like this part though because while she was moving in her sleep and before he had fallen asleep he had saw something that made him feel fear and anger at the same time. "And it makes me wonder if it don't have something to do with this!" Gently he picked up Bella's one arm and brought it into the light and there was what looked like a bite scar there.

"Bella, is that a vampire bite? But how?" Sam was stunned and slowly getting angry and Dean seemed to be already angry. They both were wondering the same thing. _If Bella had gotten bit by a vampire how come she hadn't become one?_

Meanwhile Bella and Jasmine looked at each other and were also thinking the same thing. _Shit was about to hit the fan and wasn't togetherness with the guys lovely…._

**AN: **Sorry about the late update. I was trying to catch up college and sadly the story had to take the backburner for a bit until I was caught up. Sadly, sometimes writing has to take a side to other things… I wish not but… Life sucks sometimes… lol And because I made all of you wait so long… A preview of the next chapter… hehe

_Dean was already climbing out of the bed that him and Bella were sharing looking like what Bella and Jasmine always called him when he looked that way, "Flipping Pissed Dean Mode…" He and Sam had both been very quiet since the moment that Bella had finished her tale about Forks and Jasmine had a strange feeling that the silence wasn't going to last much longer with the guys. Dean was never the quiet type when upset, usually words that sailor's didn't even say would be coming from his mouth and Sam, while normally had a more quiet anger unless it was him and Dean getting into it usually wasn't this quiet._

_Bella looked back and forth between the two guys unsure if she should break the silence or not watching as Dean, still upset was now muttering to himself like in his own way was trying to keep his temper back. She didn't even dare look in Jasmine's direction because then she might have to meet Sam's eyes and she didn't think she could handle that yet either. _

_Finally Bella heard Dean speak up louder than the mumbling he had just been doing. "What the HELL were you thinking Bella?" His voice holding a barely controlled anger. "A damn vampire of all things to get mixed in with!" _

_Bella gulped, she had seen Dean this angry before but never toward her and she could say with certainly she didn't like it directed at her at all…_


	12. Chapter 11: The Possessed Dolls Part 1

**AN: **This story is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes. And Thank you, **ccgnme, Rockarocks, JustSearching, NeonEnigma88, raggedly sam, LTree16, Live- Laugh- Love- Till- The- End, Tabpire, Dreamer Mist, Godric'sgirl, Twisted Musalih, MikaelsonChicka, MidsummerNightsDreams, Guest, and HeavyMetalChick **for the wonderful reviews.

**ccgnme: **I am glad that you liked the chapter. And I would give you an answer to that question but I think this chapter will answer the question for me.

**Rockarocks: **I hope this update was fast enough. :) And thank you. I am happy that you like the story.

**JustSearching: **Glad that you liked the update. Yup, he did have it right with the bite mark, but it will be interesting to see both guys' responses to her relationship with Edward. I guess you will just have to wait and see how him and Sam's rage actually goes, but they especially Dean can't be upset forever. And if his protective side comes into play you will see soon enough. Tehe

**NeonEnigma88: **I am happy you thought it was funny. :) I am glad that it is how you saw the chapter for that is the very thing I was going for in that chapter. I wanted to show how independent and strong the girls could be and how sincere and understanding the boys could be to show the strength of their relationships. It you want another Alice vision I think you will like the beginning of this chapter. This should be both entertaining and shocking. Hehe

**raggedly sam: **I am glad that you liked the chapter and I hope this update is fast enough.

**LTree16: **lol Meeting Edward will be a couple of chapters yet.

**Live- Laugh- Love- Till- The- End: **lol Yup, it has and it should be interesting. Hehe And this chapter will conclude the shit hitting the fan. I hope you like this one as well.

**Tabpire: **I am glad you loved it and I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. I don't think Dean could stay mad at her long nor do I think Sam could either, but what they have to say might not be so pleasant. Lol I can't wait for that part either when I finally get to that part in the story where the boys and Jasmine come face to face with the Cullens. I have a feeling Bella will ducking out of the way. Lol Yeah, the Cullens might not take it well that Bella chooses Dean over Edward and wants to stay with the gang. It will be awhile as I have a few chapters that will be happening before the Cullens truly reenter the story.

**Dreamer Mist: **Well, I hope I didn't make you wait too long then and I am glad that you love this story. I am glad that you like the couples too. Hehe Guess you will just have to read to see how they handle the information she tells them. :)

**Godric'sgirl: **Glad you loved it! :) Yes, eventually they will all hit the road together. I do have to add Edward and the Cullens a bit to get things wrapped up there. And yes, I agree. Dean is cute. :)

**Twisted Musalih: **Glad you loved the chapter and I hope you will like this one as well.

**MikaelsonChicka: **I am happy that you love it so far!

**MidsummerNightsDreams: **Yes, it is and it was fun to write. Lol Thank you. I am glad you liked the chapter and the reunion between the two groups. I thought the private conversations were adorable too but I also wanted to show that the girls weren't going to let the guys control the show. I am happy that you love the relationships between the whole group and each couple. They are a blast to write. I hope this update was fast enough. hehe

**Guest: **I hope this update is fast enough.

**HeavyMetalChick: **I am glad that you loved and I hope that this update is soon enough. I didn't mean to kill you! NO! lol Yeah, Bella is screwed and I hope you like the chapter. There will be a chapter when the gang meets that Cullens, but I don't know about them beating up Edward. I have other plans for the Cullens and Edward to a point. lol

And thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites or is now following it.

Oh, and I have started a new story. It will take the back burner to this one, but it a prequel to this one called "A Hunters Strength". It will be about how the girls and guys meet and go through to the point where Dean is dragged to Hell and Bella goes to Forks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Heart -**

You still cross my mind from time to time. And I mostly smile.  
Still so set on finding out where we went wrong and why  
So I retrace our every step with an unsure pen,  
trying to figure out what my head thinks,  
but my head just ain't what it used to be.  
And then again, what's the point anyway?  
I remember you ascending all the stairs up to the balcony  
to see if you could see me - hidden quietly away  
And I remember the skin of your fingers,  
The spot three quarters up I'd always touch when I was out of things to say.  
You held my hand, but you were too afraid to speak and I could never understand.  
I remember when you leaned in quick to kiss me, and I swear,  
that not a single force on earth could stop the trembling of my hand,  
And I remember how you smiled through the smoke  
in a crowded little coffeehouse and laughed at all my jokes.  
And I remember the way that you dressed and,  
how we wasted all the best of us in alcohol and sweat  
And I remember when I knew that you'd be leaving, how I barely kept up breathing  
and I bet if I had to do it all again, I'd feel the same pain,  
And I remember panicked circles in the terminal in tears.  
How I wept to god in fits. I've hated airports ever since.  
It must be true what people say, that only time can heal the pain.  
And every single day I feel it fade away, but -  
I still remember how the distance tricked us,  
and lead us helpless by the wrist into a pit to be devoured.  
I still remember how we held so strong to this,  
though we had never really settled on a way out.  
I still remember the silence, and how we'd always find a way  
to turn and run to our mistakes.  
I still remember how it all came back together just to fall apart again.  
My dear, I hear your voice in mine.  
I've been alone here, I've been afraid, my dear.  
I've been at home here. You've been away for years. I've been alone.  
I breathed your name into the air; I etched your name into me.  
I felt my anger swelling; I swam into its sea.  
I held your name inside my heart, but it got buried in my fear.  
It tore the wiring of my brain; I did my best to keep it clear.  
So, dear, no matter how we part, I hold you sweetly in my head.  
And if I do not miss a part of you, a part of me is dead.  
If I can't love you as a lover, I will love you as a friend.  
And I will lay a bed before you; keep you safe until the end.

**La Dispute- Andria**

**Chapter 11:**

**House of the Possessed Dolls Part 1**

"_All I want to know is why? Why, when certainly everything you been through shows how dangerous it is?" The man from before named Dean was pacing back and forth in what looked like a motel room._

"_Why? I was alone and scared and needing you but something told me despite the fact that I wanted to call you that I wouldn't reach you even with my suppressed memory. Even if you were around you wouldn't want or need me like I want or need you." Bella's voice came from the side, angry and then sad. _

_Dean stopped his pacing to turn and look in the direction that Bella's voice was coming from, a deep frown across his handsome face. "You have got that so wrong, baby girl… So wrong…"_

"_How do I have it wrong, Dean? You never showed any interest-" Her voice was cut off as Dean crossed the room and he had pulled her off the bed and jerked her toward him. The next moment he had pressed their lips together, not giving her a chance to pull away holding her to him until she stopped being so tense and relaxed against him like he wanted._

"_Do you get how I feel now?" Dean asked softly as he finally pulled away._

Alice's eyes went wide at what she had just seen and was glad that at the moment she was completely alone while hunting. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were hunting together doing some sort of contest, Carlisle and Esme were off hunting together while Rosalie was back at camp leaving Alice to her visions without Edward knowing she was having them. She didn't get a chance to think about what she just saw before another vision hit her by surprise and it would confuse her as well.

"_Here, ghostie, ghostie, ghostie…. Where are you?" Bella chuckled swinging her flashlight around what looked like a huge upper floor of a mansion looking place._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes from the side of the brunette swinging a little device with lights on the top around the area they were walking in. "Really, Bells. Do you really think that the ghost is going to come when you call?"_

_Bella smirked in her partner's direction. "You never know, sister dear, until you try…" She replied taking a few steps forward swinging her flashlight in a circle before stopping on something. "What is that?"_

_The other female spun to look around and frowned trying not to let out a squeak of surprise. "It is just a creepy little doll. Dolls are evil. I am telling you…" Jasmine pouted hearing Bella laughing at her. "Don't laugh. That is so mean. I don't make fun of your fear of bugs."_

_Bella shuttered. "There is a reason for my fear of bugs."_

"_And I don't have a reason for my fear of dolls?" Jasmine pouted._

Alice once again found herself feeling like a fish out of water, she thought she knew Bella so well but the Bella she had been seeing in her visions now was nothing like the Bella she had come to know. She didn't get any relief though as one last vision hit her senses and she was dragged back into the mansion that she saw the girls in before when they had found the doll.

_There was a pounding of footsteps on a staircase and suddenly Bella and Jasmine appeared, one behind the other jumping the last few steps and skidded across the floor. The noise they were creating caused Dean and Sam to come from one of the side rooms looking at the girls panting on the floor in confusion like the two females had completely lost their minds. "What are you two doing?" Sam asked his confusion evident on his face as he moved forward to help both girls up. He didn't get a chance to help them up though as both girls moved quickly to their feet, Bella darting toward Dean shaking in shock and Jasmine clinging to Sam._

"_What has you two acting like you got demons on your tail?" Dean asked looking from Bella to Jasmine like they had both gone insane. "We have been checking around down here and found nothing. What did you two find?"_

"_Dolls…" Bella gasped out pointing to the staircase making Dean raise one eyebrow in disbelief._

"_What do you mean by dolls, baby girl? I am not getting you." Dean responded still looking at Bella like she had six heads or something._

"_WALKING, TALKING, CREEPY ASS DOLLS is what she is talking about!" Jasmine screamed pointing to a life sized doll standing at the banister staring down at them with dark eyes. The spiky haired girl buried herself into Sam again muttering. "I hate dolls… I hate dolls… Son of a bitch… Stupid damn dolls…"_

Alice couldn't believe what she saw… There was no way a doll could be standing there at the banister and the look on the girls's faces told her that the doll had not been there before. Oh, what had their Bella gotten herself into.

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

Knowing that she had both Dean and Sam's attention on her was making Bella nervous and unsure really how to start her tale to explain where they wouldn't flip out and leave her again. "Before I start this tale, you both got to promise me something…" She took a deep breath. "No matter how angry you get, you can't just up and leave me… I tired of people leaving me." Despite the fact that Bella was proving to be a strong hunter, that was her flaw like many other people, she didn't want to walk her life alone, she didn't want to feel alone."

Both boys looked completely shocked that Bella was afraid if they got mad enough that they would leave her, was it because of how things went down before or was there another reason that they had yet to learn? They looked at each other and gave each other a quick nod in agreement before looking over at Bella. "We promise, Bella." Dean said without hesitation to her.

Sam nodded as well. "I promise too, Bella." He also said not liking the look that Bella almost looked like she would burst into tears as she gave them both a nod in return.

Having it confirmed that neither boy would just walk out and leave her, Bella decided it was time to finally tell her story to them and let the chips fall were they may. She started out by telling them about coming into Forks and her first day of school where she felt like the new toy the way that everyone was staring at her. Then she started to detail the events at lunch that day and the Cullen kids that were there and how different they seemed along with all the rumors that floated around about them among the student body. But when she spoke about the look that Edward Cullen had given her in their class together that afternoon and how strange it was and how it made her feel, Dean didn't look calm at all. Bella unconsciously placed her hand over his to calm him down as they were sitting together on the bed which wasn't missed by neither of their companions on the other bed.

She explained how Edward had then went missing for several days before returning to school to her confusion before saving her from being crushed by van with inhuman strength and knew exactly where to find her when she had been very close to being attacked by thugs on the street. Luckily her hand was over Dean's the whole time otherwise he looked ready to murder someone and Sam was shaking in anger, holding on to Jasmine to keep from doing something rash. Keeping up with the story despite knowing the boys' anger, Bella continued her tale telling them up to the point where she finally figured out the Cullen families' secret and that is when Bella had to grip Dean's hand in warning not to flip. Telling them the Cullens' were vampires was the hardest part so far and while Bella was squeezing Dean's hand Jasmine elbowed Sam in side in warning because both girls knew the real surprise was coming. And then she told them she had gone into a relationship with Edward Cullen and all hell broke loose just like both females thought it would and this wasn't even the half of it.

Both boys started yelling before Bella could get any farther and despite Bella holding on to Dean's hand and Jasmine literally sitting on Sam it wasn't doing much to keep the guys calm like the females had originally hope. Finally Jasmine had enough and screamed out glaring at both males. "Alright you two! Can you hold your tempers until Bella is completely done?! Or we will be here all day!" This got the two guys to calm down with wide eyes what else was there?

Then she went on to explain about the baseball game with the Cullens and the nomads that had invaded meaning James, Victoria, and Laurent and how quickly things went wrong. From the quick get away to keep Charlie from getting hurt to hiding in Phoenix and then lastly the battle with James when he bit her and Edward sucking out the venom so she wouldn't turned. As she was explaining about the whole bite part Dean had taken the scarred arm in his hand unconsciously rubbing at the scarred bite marks looking deep in thought. Sam was clenching his fists and stared off into space upset because while he had gone on his own Bella had almost turned into a vampire and hadn't been protected like she should have been. Jasmine was quietly trying to get the angry Sam to calm down realizing just what her boyfriend was thinking about how he could have changed things being there.

Bella got a sad look on her face and started talking about the incident with Jasper, Edward's brother and then about Edward leaving her in the woods by herself. She went on explaining about how she went into a depression when she realized how the whole Cullen family was gone and Bella felt abandoned by them. There was a haunted look in Bella's eyes that neither Jasmine or Sam could miss and seeing their faces Dean pulled Bella against him, glad to feel her relax. "You're not alone anymore. We won't abandon you." Dean told her and Bella relaxed more against him making both Jasmine and Sam smile at the pair.

Once she had calmed down a bit and had relaxed against Dean Bella spoke about her best friend Jake and how he started bringing her out of her depression. But then he had pulled away as well, it had upset Bella and she began to poke around to discover that Jake and other members of his tribe were shaper shifters that turned into wolves, real wolves not werewolves. She explained how Victoria was still around and after which Jake and the other shifters promised to protect her, but at this moment the fiery redheaded vampire was still free. Dean tightened his grip on her especially after hearing why Victoria wanted her dead so bad, basically in Victoria's mind it was mate for mater and that meant James for Bella. Bella said that they hadn't seen anything of Victoria in a long time but Bella knew that she was still out there waiting on her.

Then she started explaining about how a misunderstood vision of Alice's sent her and Alice to Italy to stop Edward from killing himself by getting the Voultri involved. They had been able to save Edward from the Voultri but at the same time it put Bella on the map in the world of the Vampires and the three vampire kings. This had Dean letting out a growl and keeping Bella close thinking of all the things that had happened to her while in Forks making him want to go Vampire Hunting. Bella added in other details she thought they should know before finishing everything with telling them she had went back with Edward and she felt Dean stiffen behind her.

Hardly a minute after Bella had stopped talking, Dean was already climbing out of the bed that him and Bella were sharing looking like what Bella and Jasmine always called him when he looked that way, "Flipping Pissed Dean Mode…" He and Sam had both been very quiet since the moment that Bella had finished her tale about Forks and Jasmine had a strange feeling that the silence wasn't going to last much longer with the guys. Dean was never the quiet type when upset, usually words that sailor's didn't even say would be coming from his mouth and Sam, while normally had a more quiet anger unless it was him and Dean getting into it usually wasn't this quiet.

Bella looked back and forth between the two guys unsure if she should break the silence or not watching as Dean, still upset was now muttering to himself like in his own way was trying to keep his temper back. She didn't even dare look in Jasmine's direction because then she might have to meet Sam's eyes and she didn't think she could handle that yet either.

Finally Bella heard Dean speak up louder than the mumbling he had just been doing. "What the HELL were you thinking Bella?" His voice holding a barely controlled anger. "A damn vampire of all things to get mixed in with!"

Bella gulped, she had seen Dean this angry before but never toward her and she could say with certainly she didn't like it directed at her at all. "Dean… I…" She tried to talk but trailed off quietly seeing Dean's angry face.

"All I want to know is why? Why, when certainly everything you been through shows how dangerous it is?" Dean was pacing back and forth in the motel room and still had an irritated look on his face.

"Why? I was alone and scared and needing you but something told me despite the fact that I wanted to call you that I wouldn't reach you even with my suppressed memory. Even if you were around you wouldn't want or need me like I want or need you." Bella replied to him, her voice sounding angry and then sad.

Dean stopped his pacing to turn and look in Bella's direction, a deep frown across his handsome face. "You have got that so wrong, baby girl… So wrong…" He looked almost hurt in a way and Sam sighed burying his face in Jasmine's neck.

"How do I have it wrong, Dean? You never showed any interest-" Her voice was cut off as Dean crossed the room and he had pulled her off the bed and jerked her toward him. The next moment he had pressed their lips together, not giving her a chance to pull away holding her to him until she stopped being so tense and relaxed against him like he wanted.

"Do you get how I feel now?" Dean asked softly as he finally pulled away.

Bella looked wide eyed and was shaking her head in disbelief like she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Dean had just kissed her. "But I don't understand… If you always felt this way… And you knew the way I felt… Why didn't you tell me before?"

Dean didn't say anything for a moment and seemed to be looking to his brother who suddenly was extremely busy whispering something to Jasmine who started to giggle. "I wanted to wait until you were an adult, Bella. Our age difference is not something to sneeze at either. I thought giving you that you might find someone closer to your age but I didn't think you would go to something like him…" Dean started sounding like he was going to start getting mad again.

Before he could really get started Bella shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist in refusal to let go. "I can understand the fact that you wanted to wait until I was an adult and the age difference had never bothered me. If it didn't bother me when I was four it certainly don't bother me now. And he don't hold a candle to you. I care about you Dean and when I get home I will make sure me and Edward are just a page in history."

"Good. Now, that we got that straightened out. Maybe we should talk about this hunt that Sam and I found." Dean smirked looking quite pleased with himself.

Bella gave Dean a darker smirk in return before pinching him and chuckling as he mock glared while rubbing his arm. "First, I said I cared about you and I get nothing in return."

"I kissed you. What else do you want? I don't do chick flick moments." He replied still grinning at her.

Bella rolled her eyes before socking him in the arm. "You're lucky that you're cute." She remarked before turning to look in a chuckling Sam and Jasmine's direction. "And secondly, Sam didn't get his turn to yell."

Sam grinned at Bella. "He said everything I wanted to say. Except, sorry, Bella. I don't think of you in the same way Dean does. That would be one difference in what we would say." He let out a huff of breath as Jasmine elbowed him causing his mischievous grin to disappear. "Though, don't think this conversation is over. I think Dean and Jasmine will agree with me that when we go back to Forks. We are meeting these Cullens." Bella saw by the looks Dean and Jasmine were giving off Sam was completely right.

Bella sighed knowing that once those three got something into their heads that they weren't going to just give it up and she finally nodded. "I should have excepted that from you guys."

"Of course, Baby Girl. Once we are back in Forks and everything is dealt with. You're officially mine." Dean remarked with a smirk.

Jasmine let out a chuckle and glanced over at Dean. "Remember, Fruitcake. Uncle Charlie is Chief of police in Forks, has lots of weapons both legal and illegal, and he is over protective of Bella."

Dean visibly paled. "Baby Girl, maybe you should be the one to tell your father." This made the other three bust out into laughter.

"Come on, bro. I faced Bobby and you can face Charlie and honesty I don't which one is worse between the two of them." Which made Dean flick Sam off in response.

Bella deciding to save Dean before Jasmine and Sam could tease him even more spoke up again. "So, what about this hunt you two dimwits found?"

Deciding that teasing had been enough Sam and Dean started explaining the Hunting Case to Bella and Jasmine that had caught their attention. They explained there was abandoned mansion on the edge of one of the towns near Havre that recently had been having signs of a haunting. There was rumors of a mother and a little girl pushing people down the stairs and other crazy things, mostly people had not been seriously hurt but the most recently there was a pregnant woman that had almost been killed. The police didn't believe the rumors or the people that went in there saying about how there was dolls everywhere and their eyes seemed to follow them.

"So what do you girls think?" Sam asked. "Want to help us check this place out?"

Bella grinned. "You bet."

Jasmine signed and crossed her arms. "Why does it have to be dolls…"

**AN2: **And this is the beginning of the Hunt of the Possessed Dolls. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	13. Chapter 12: The Possessed Dolls Part 2

**AN: **This story is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX. Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes. And Thank you, **Twisted Musalih, Rockarocks, fairydaisy777, countryfan4life, MarionV, LTree16, Rogue Deciever, MikaelsonChicka, NeonEnigma88, ccgnme, Guest, ALLONS-Y ROSE TYLER, LivinginALostGeneration(MidsummerNightsDreams), angelina32, Guest, Guest, Tabpire, HeavyMetalChick, and FluffyHanyoEars **for the wonderful reviews.

**Twisted Musalih: **Glad you loved it! Hehe Yes, dolls are creepy, especially those life-sized ones. lol

**Rockarocks: **Yup, they are kinda of together but that will change after the next few chapters. :) And thank you. I am glad that you liked the chapter.

**fairydaisy777: **Glad you love it. Of course I will keep updating.

**countryfan4life: **Thank you. Glad you liked the update. Well, I figured they would have to be in the room if Sam was to hear Bella's story. Thank you, I thought it would be a good twist having Alice's vision and it actually happening in the same chapter. :) But what Alice does with the information, I guess you will have to wait and see.

**MarionV: **Yup, they kissed alright. :) I am glad that you thought it was awesome and made you happy. Yes, the confrontation with the Cullens will be great to write and yeah, they are possessive which will make for an entertaining chapter. I am sure Dean will them who Bella belongs to. Lol

**LTree16: **I am glad that you are happy to see this updated. :) Dolls are creepy and perfect for these next chapters.

**Rogue Deciever: **I am glad that you love it and can't wait for more! :) I hope this update is soon enough. Yup, Edward is in trouble and I can't wait for that scene either. I will love writing the scene of Dean vs. Edward and I am thinking about them meeting Jake and the pack.

**MikaelsonChicka: **Yes, they kissed! Hehe

**NeonEnigma88: **I am so happy that you liked the beginning. :) Yeah, Alice does have the most entertaining responses and sees the craziest of things. Yup, you did wonderful at interpreting the chapter. And thank you. :)

**ccgnme: **I am happy that you like the chapter. Yeah, I don't think Edward will be too happy to be dumped. Lol But Dean isn't going to let go.

**Guest: **I hope this update is soon enough. I hope you like this update.

**ALLONS-Y ROSE TYLER: **I am glad that you love it so far. And no it don't offend me, but I am sorry as I already have plans for Edward.

**LivinginALostGeneration(MidsummerNightsDreams): **Yeah, dolls are pretty creepy and that is why I choose them as Jasmine's fear. Lol Poor Jazz…

And yup, they kissed though it was more of Dean kissing a shocked Bella. Lol hehe Yea, the on/off again couple are back together. :) haha I can't wait to write the conversation between Charlie and Dean.

I am glad that you liked the beginning and Alice's POV with her visions. It is fun to write about Alice being confused about the Bella she sees. It is good for the Cullens to see the true Bella and that she can stand on her own.

You're welcome and I hope you like this update. :)

**angelina32: **Glad you loved it. Hope this update is soon enough.

**Guest: **I am glad that you love the new chapter. I am happy that you loved how Dean showed his anger and his feelings toward Bella. I am glad you think I nailed it. :) Of course Charlie would be easier on Dean not only because of what happened between Bella and Edward but also because he had known Dean a long time. But Charlie will still somewhat give Dean a hard time. Yes, it will be a couple chapters yet but the Cullens will meet the Winchesters and Jasmine.

**Guest: **I am glad that you thought the chapter was awesome. I hope that this update is fast enough.

**Tabpire: **I am glad that you think it is awesome and loved it. I hope you like this chapter though it hasn't quite reached the freaky part yet. :) Yeah, cobwebs are scary especially in a haunted house but I have fun with the creepy doll things. Hehe I have seen Dead Silence and I loved it. It is a little like that but there are some twists. Yup, it is fun to confuse Alice.

**HeavyMetalChick: **I am glad that you loved Dean and Bella. Hehe And yup, dolls are creepy and I hope this update is soon enough.

**FluffyHanyoEars: **Well, that reaction won't be coming for awhile yet probably about two or three chapters. But I do hope you like this new chapter.

And thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites or is now following it.

Oh, and I have started a new story. It will take the back burner to this one, but it a prequel to this one called "A Hunters Strength". It will be about how the girls and guys meet and go through to the point where Dean is dragged to Hell and Bella goes to Forks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**- A Hunters Heart -**

You don't have to be beautiful  
To turn me on  
I just need your body baby  
From dusk till dawn  
You don't need experience  
To turn me out  
You just leave it all up to me  
I'm gonna show you what it's all about

You don't have to be rich  
To be my girl  
You don't have to be cool  
To rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your kiss

You got to not talk dirty, baby  
If you wanna impress me (Yeah)  
You can't be too flirty, mama  
And I know how to undress me (Yeah)  
I want to be your fantasy  
And maybe you could be mine  
You just leave it all up to me  
We could have a good time

You don't have to be rich  
To be my girl  
You don't have to be cool  
To rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your kiss

Women not girls rule my world  
I said they rule my world  
See act your age not your shoe size  
(Not your shoe size)  
An I could show you how to do the twirl  
You don't have to watch Dynasty  
To have an attitude  
Just leave it all up to me  
My love will be your fool  
Yeah

You don't have to be rich  
To be my girl  
You don't have to be cool  
To rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your kiss

**Maroon 5- Kiss (originally by Prince)**

**Chapter 12:**

**House of the Possessed Dolls Part 2**

The two couples had separated, deciding that they could cover more ground that way and get more information so they could get this hunt done simply and easily enough. Dean and Bella were going to interview witnesses and try to get them to talk to them about what they saw, while Sam and Jasmine would do research about the mansion and the people that lived there from the motel as usual. Dean and Bella had chosen carefully their cover to go and talk to the victims of the attacks from the mansion though both Sam and Jasmine gave out interesting ideas. None of which Dean or Bella would be caught dead in, but gave the other two a good laugh to suggest the ideas that they did Dean and Bella finally decided a state officer and an intern would work to speak to the people who were attacked in the mansion by the spirits.

The two of them had headed out after a quick breakfast by themselves at a small diner that Dean had spotted the day before when him and Sam came in. He didn't say it as he pulled in, but Bella could tell that he wanted it to just be him and her before they went off to interview anyone. Bella thought it was sweet because it was not an intentional thing to do something like this that she considered sweet as he would think of it as a chick flick moment so she only smiled secretively. It made her happy just to walk in the diner with him and not be surrounded Sam and Jasmine that she couldn't wipe the smile off her face at all.

Dean had an idea what was bringing a smile to Bella's face and he couldn't help but want to see it a lot more than what he had been seeing it. Despite that simple fact he couldn't help but tease her a bit as they found a booth to sit at. "So, what had you grinning like a loon?" He asked with signature smirk.

Bella responded with a roll of her eyes as she knew exactly what the male now sitting across from her was doing. "You know why I am grinning dimwit." Though the smile didn't leave her face as she spoke.

Before he could respond the waitress had appeared and while making flirty eyes at Dean asked them what they wanted to drink. Bella was close to snapping already though she should be use to the males in her life getting attention like this as Dean was always surrounded by females and Edward had attracted attention despite being a vampire. She knew that it wasn't either males fault, but as the waitress took their drink order she couldn't help but glare at the female as she turned away. Hearing Dean snickering she couldn't help it as she turned her stare to him. "What?!" She asked almost pouting.

"You are still so easy to read, Bella." He remarked to her giving her a honest smile instead of the smirk he usually wore before they were interrupted again by the waitress putting their drinks down. After the two had both given her their orders while Dean was ignoring the flirting from the woman he turned his eyes back to Bella.

Bella was still frowning slightly in his direction though inside she was actually smiling because Dean seemed to know her so well and knew that only he or the others knew her like this. "Alright, so maybe I am tired of seeing waitress look at you like eye candy. I know I definitely would not want to see what they were thinking. I know Jasmine is tired of dealing with the same thing with Sammy. You Winchesters get a lot attention." She chuckled.

Dean let out a low chuckle of his own and winked at her. "We just got the good genes, baby girl." He paused for a moment looking at Bella. "Sammy and I are the lucky ones with two beautiful girls watching our backs."

The brunette waited to speak again as the waitress dropped off the plates of food and tried flirting with Dean again who was ignoring her to smile at Bella. They both heard the huff of the red head before she turned away and made her way back to the kitchen angrily and Bella was close to cracking up. Turning back to Dean, Bella smirked at him before finally responding to his earlier words. "Well, if you two are going to be parading around, might as well have the right women on your arms."

Dean had started cutting into his breakfast as he glanced up at the words she was saying. "Got that right. I'm not loosing you to some vamp."

Bella was in the process of cutting into her own food when the tone of his voice went from playful to serious. "That whole thing really bothers you, doesn't it?" She asked trying to gauge his response by his eyes because she had learned to school his features but things still appeared in his eyes. In his eyes Bella could see that he was not really happy with the idea that she had been dating a vampire and around them so much and she thought she saw maybe a little of sadness as well about the whole thing. She was planning on changing that though, seeing Dean again had only reaffirmed the fact that it was her fear and loneliness that made her choose Edward along with the mystery that he had been. Bella didn't want to hurt him but it would be better coming from her then someone else, she figured she owed him at least that much.

Her male companion let out a sigh and looked like he wanted to be discussing anything but this now that his anger at the whole deal had pretty much blown out. Dean finally gave her an answer though. "Yeah, it does. I thought thinking or seeing you with someone else… That I would be fine with it…" He didn't finish his thought stubbornly and Bella giggled making him frown at her. "What?!"

She couldn't stop her giggling though and grinned up at him with an almost smirk. "You are jealous, Dean Winchester." She stated which only made Dean glare.

"I am not!"

"And I smell bullshit…" Bella shot back leaning back into the cushioned seat of the booth and bit back another chuckle as Dean muttered something. "What was that dimwit?" She asked with a smile.

"Mine…" Dean growled out looking up as Bella and she almost shivered seeing the possessive look in his green eyes and unlike the possessiveness she saw in Edward's eyes Dean didn't make her feel smothered by the look.

"And you are mine." Bella responded in soft voice and thought she saw a hint of pleasure in Dean's eyes at the words for a spilt second before he turned back to his breakfast. She also returned back to her own and the silence as they ate wasn't uncomfortable making her admit that she enjoyed it just being the two of them like this. Bella had just about finished eating her food when her phone went off playing a ring tone that she hadn't heard in several days and she froze. "Just what I wanted. A curious pixie."

Dean looked at Bella weird but she waved him off and pulled out her phone to look at the text message that she had just been sent.

_Bella, I just had the weirdest vision. I saw you kissing some other guy. What are you thinking?_

She froze and looked at Dean with wide eyes, surprised that Alice had seen her and Dean kissing and now what was she suppose to say to her. Biting her lip, she texted quietly back.

_Alice, it is long story and I will explain everything when I get back. There is a lot that I have to tell your family. Can you please keep that kiss to yourself until I come back?_

Bella went back to eating and explained to Dean quietly what was had happened with Alice as she waited for Alice's response to her. She could tell by the look that crossed his face that he wasn't happy that the pixie vampire had seen their kiss or contacting Bella but until she broke free of the Cullens he would have to deal. Another text came to Bella's phone.

_Alright, Bella. You better have a good reason for me hiding it. I have had a lot of strange visions lately and you are in the center of them. _

The brunette frowned.

_Can you send what you saw in the visions into my voicemail? I might be able to make sense of them.  
_

She only had to wait a moment before she got a quick reply back.

_Will do._

After thanking Alice, Bella finished telling Dean what the two females had been talking about and Dean agreed with that it would be good to have an idea what Alice was seeing as it could give them a heads up. With a crisis involving Edward knowing too much avoided and the two of them now finished breakfast, Dean paid the bill leaving a tip for the waitress before guiding Bella out of the diner.

Bella was already wearing the outfit that would work for her playing an intern at the police station and Dean had a badge that identified him as a detective so he was wearing plain clothes, just minus the rock band shirt he would wear. They had three main people they had to visit and speak to and hope they got something that would help them solve the hauntings of the mansion.

First up was the house of Jeff Kholes, who according to what the boys found earlier went into the house with his cousin and they were chased out. Dean had pulled up to the house and lead the two of them up the stairs where he knocked and they just had to hope that the man was at home. When a man who looked in his late thirties opened the door Dean flashed his badge. "Mr. Jeffery Kholes?"

"Yes?" The man responded looking confused until Dean went into his routine and cover to get him and Bella into the house to talk to the man and find out what he knew. Jeff at first didn't want to speak to them about what he saw as everyone had been thinking they were crazy when him and his cousin came back from the mansion. He eventually broke down and told them everything that had happened while they were in the mansion. "We actually weren't in the place all that long. We had gotten in the back door and decided to look around as we had heard all the stories about the place being haunted. We didn't believe but we were curious. We were looking around the bottom half of the house when doors and windows all started slamming open and shut on their own. It looked like something out of one of those horror movies and then my cousin was slammed against a wall and we heard a woman's scream. I grabbed my cousin and we left. I never want to see that place again."

After trying to dig out as much more information from Jeff Kholes they left his house for the fact that they couldn't talk to his cousin who had been visiting town when they had gone exploring and was now back at home. Neither of them said much as Dean drove the impala to the next house and next person they had to interview that had went into the mansion. Dean once again was the one that knocked on the door of the house they were going into hoping to talk to a man by the name of Leroy Henry. He had gone into the mansion after his dog had broken his chain and went into the place while Leroy was mending a fence for the mysterious owners who didn't live there.

It didn't take long for Leroy to open the door and explain what happened to him in the creepy old manor. Unlike Jeff the fact that someone might believe his crazy tale was enough for the poor nervous man to spill everything he knew to them. He explained about how he followed his dog into the place and after searching the place from top to bottom he had found an open door to the basement. Leroy taking the stairs went into the basement only to find that his dog wasn't down there either, but he suddenly couldn't get out of the basement as the door slammed. It that wasn't enough to scare the already nervous man there was banging on the walls and what he considered an unearthly scream echoed around him.

He said that he had run up the stairs and the door to the basement finally flung open and he raced out of the house only to find his dog hiding by the fence he had been mending. Leroy refused to finish the job and took his dog and went home not caring if he got paid for what he did or not, he didn't want to be near the place. He finished with telling them that he never wanted to go there again and warned them against going there as well because he truly believed that whoever went there next would die.

Bella honestly was really starting to get creped out hearing everything that was happening, but she felt something was missing as Dean lead them back to the car for the last interview they had to do. "What about those dolls that you and Sam mentioned? So far neither witness mentioned them."

Dean seemed to take that into his thoughts as he took them to the last place they had to go, to the hospital where the pregnant woman was since being pushed down the stairs. "Yes, that is a little strange. Maybe our pregnant woman will be able to clear that up a bit." He replied. Metallica and AC/DC blared through the speakers as they were both trying to put the pieces together in their thoughts but so far the two encounters were quite different. Bella hoped that with talking with the poor lady that was pushed down the stairs things might become a little more clearer to them so the hauntings could be dealt with.

It was a little past noon when they got to the hospital and explained what they were doing there, using their covers once again to discover what room a Mrs. Kathy Turner was in. Their luck held when they found she didn't have any visitors and after introducing themselves Bella kind of took over asking the questions and finding out what happened to the woman. Kathy explained to them both that she had gone to the mansion with her husband who was working for the owners and was going to be cleaning up the inside of the place and when he didn't come out right away she got upset. He had told her that he was just taking a quick look to see what some of the main things that needed to be fixed, but he didn't come back for a long time and she followed him in. After telling them that she looked at Bella and Dean like she was unsure how to really continue and Bella said softly, "Mrs. Turner. Whatever it is… You can tell us… We are open minded people… We want to help."

Kathy Turner still looked unsure, but she still couldn't help but smile at Bella as the younger female took her hand and gave it a squeeze. It seemed to calm the older woman and so Bella continued to hold her hand hoping that it would give Kathy some confidence to tell her story to them. Slowly after that the rest of what happened came to Dean and Bella and made the two of them realize just how dangerous this case could be. She told them that she started looking around for her husband on the ground floor but she couldn't find him and she felt eyes on her as she went around. The feeling didn't leave her as she climbed the stairs calling for her husband and that was when Kathy noticed all the dolls around upstairs.

She swore as she walked through the upstairs that the eyes of the dolls were following her and Kathy didn't like it. The woman had gone through the whole upstairs still calling for her husband and once again headed for the stairs to go back down to their car. Kathy had been halfway down the steps when she thought she heard a male voice behind her and then she felt herself pitching forward before passing out. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital the doctors telling her the baby was alright despite the fall, but she would have to stay in the hospital until the child was born. She told them that her husband had found her at the bottom of the staircase and had called for an ambulance.

No one would believe that she had heard the voice and even her husband had thought that she had hit her head too hard. Both Dean and Bella assured her that they believed her and planned to investigate into it before they thanked Kathy for her help. They left the hospital in the impala heading back to the motel with another piece of the puzzle, something about a male spirit.

- Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight - Supernatural - Twilight -

While Dean and Bella were eating breakfast in the diner Sam and Jasmine were back in the motel still being lazy as the young woman really refused to move. Sam chuckled giving Jasmine a poke who opened one eye from where her head was laying on his chest before she only snuggled closer. "Come on you… I need to take a shower." He chuckled again waiting to see what the purple haired girl would do.

"Then go take your shower. I will stay right here." Jasmine replied not moving with a hint of a smirk on her face making Sam roll his eyes before rolling them over with his own smirk.

"You certainly can stay right here and I will be right back." Sam muttered before leaning close enough to where their lips were almost touching watching as Jasmine's eyes slid shut in waiting for the kiss. He pulled quickly back with a chuckle and hopped off the bed to grab his things for the shower before she could react, winking at her as she sat up in the bed glaring at him. "I will be right out in a bit."

"Jackass!" Jasmine yelled before glaring at the bathroom door he just closed. "Winchesters, can't live them but gotta love them…" She muttered to herself before changing out of her sleep clothes and into a sweatshirt and old jeans. Pulling out her wallet she smiled to herself before opening the bathroom door a crack. "I am going to get us some breakfast. Does a breakfast sandwich and some coffee sound good?" The response was muffled by the water turning on but Jasmine seemed to understand as she took her motel key and made sure to lock the door behind her. The young woman headed for her mustang to make her way toward the nearest fast food place thinking that if they got the research done quickly they could go out for lunch.

She made her way back a little less than a half hour later to find that Sam was already out of the shower and sitting in front of his laptop making Jasmine snicker but he hardly looked up. "Should we handcuff you to the laptop, huh?" She rolled her eyes when he didn't even seem to notice that she had come into the room and she started laughing. "Bella was right."

This seemed to snap Sam out of whatever he was doing and he looked up at Jasmine. "Bella what?"

Jasmine busted into more laughter shaking her head as she handed him his coffee and breakfast sandwich at the look on his face. "Bella was right. She said we were alike when it comes to how we do research." She was finally able tot respond to his earlier question.

Sam didn't respond verbally to the words, but gave her a quick kiss on the lips in thanks for the food before he started sipping at his coffee and unwrapping his sandwich. Despite that fact that Jasmine had been trying to keep things light between them while Sam had been taking a shower two things kept him from relaxing like he wanted to. He knew that if he truly wanted some peace he and Jasmine needed to have a talk right now before they got into the research otherwise they would keep avoiding the subject. He also didn't take Jasmine for a fool because he figured that she knew something was up but after her blow up last night she seemed to be feeling a little guilty about the whole thing. Pulling away from the small table he took his food and coffee and sat down on his bed and patted the space beside him for her to sit beside him. "Come and sit beside me. We need to talk, princess."

Jasmine sighed softly, wondering what this was all about as she took a seat with Sam while carefully unwrapping her own sandwich. "What is it, Sam? Something wrong?" For a spilt second she thought that Sam was going to tell her that him and Dean were leaving without them again. She knew deep down that wouldn't happen but it would be awhile until that peculiar fear was put to rest after everything they had gone through recently.

He fiddled with his sandwich a bit before finally opening his mouth again. "First, because I am worried. What kind of dangerous stunts have you been pulling to get that fading cut on your forehead?" He gently touched it with his fingers and she flinched as it still felt tender to a point, it had only been a max of two days since the Black Lagoon Monster.

"Well, let me put it this way Swamp Monsters are real…" She tried to chuckle but the look on Sam's face said that this was no time to joke and Jasmine sobered up real quick. She went on to explain about her father asking her and Bella to check into a case and everything that had happened during the hunt they had taken on.

"Jasmine, you could have gotten yourself killed and I would have never known what happened to you." Sam was trying to remain calm but to know that she had been knocked out in the explosion and then almost taken away and killed by the monster was a little too much to wrap his head around.

"And what would be the reason that you would never know because if me and Bella had never caught up with you guys that you and Dean would have never came back. I am a hunter just like you, Sam. It's dangerous and things are going to happen. Doesn't mean I am backing down." Jasmine shot back before trying to eat something so maybe this sick to stomach feeling would go away for her.

Sam sighed and rolled his shoulders looking at his half eaten sandwich. "I am not asking you to back down from hunting Jasmine. I just wish you would back away from the explosions a bit. And we already went through me leaving like I did last night, I don't need it thrown in my face again."

The spiky haired girl frowned slightly realizing that he was right. "Alright, I get what you mean. No more explosions unless necessary." She looked like she was going to pout but instead used her one hand to turn Sam's face toward hers. "And you right. I shouldn't have thrown that in your face. Guess my temper is still pretty bad, huh?" That caused Sam to chuckle and lean his forehead against her and for a moment there was a silence between them that was nothing more than a sweet moment between the two.

Breaking away, Sam still held her glaze as he spoke again. "And I guess I don't have to ask why you did that to your beautiful hair." He commented taking his hand to run it through the short spikes she was wearing it in.

Jasmine knew that was going to come up and immediately felt bad for how drastic she went after he had left. "I was angry. Thought I had something to prove…" She trailed off not wanting to say anymore as Jasmine felt nothing could explain acting as badly as she had. He understood that she was feeling guilty now, that was the way she always had been, doing things in her anger whether it was getting her hair cut or yelling out her frustrations and he wouldn't want her any other way.

"Forget it." Sam muttered softly. "Just consider us even after all the crap I put you through, huh?" He smiled when she nodded back in return and that is when he kissed her just like how Dean had kissed Bella. Showing her, proving to her just who she belonged to with passion and force and like Bella Jasmine surrendered to Sam like Bella did to Dean. When he pulled away Jasmine was out of breath and there was a flush on face that wasn't there before. Sam looked quite pleased with himself as he spoke to bring her back to him. "Shouldn't we finish eating and get this research done?"

And that is exactly what Jasmine and Sam did, they both finished their breakfast and coffee before sitting down to see what Sam had already found out about the place. He had already uncovered that in the time of a huge fire in the mansion the owner at that time's pregnant wife was in the house with their young daughter. Neither made it out alive as both had been trapped near the staircase on the upper floor as the fire had raged around them like it had. He showed her pictures of the woman and child and the husband that had been out of town at the time that everything had happened along the newspaper clippings that showed the damage to the house on the inside.

After they had went through all of that Sam and Jasmine spilt the work as he was going to try and find out where the woman and child was buried and Jasmine would try and find out more about the fire and background on the people and the house. It was probably around the time that Dean and Bella were finishing up the second interview that Jasmine finally broke the silence that had fallen between them while they worked. "Listen to this, Sam." She said making sure she had his attention before continuing. "It was reported that police was called out several times while Mrs. Murray's husband was away on business because she claimed to see someone outside the mansion and though no one was ever found they had found footprints that they couldn't explain. And what got the fire department is where the fire started, it wasn't near anything they could state that could start the fire. The fire was ruled accidental but there was always rumors that Mrs. Murray and her daughter was killed by this mysterious person that Mrs. Murray saw hanging around."

Jasmine paused for a moment. "Sounds odd that the fire would start when Mr. Murray was away and that is when Mrs. Murray always saw that mysterious person hanging around the mansion." She copied some things down to remember that Dean and Bella probably would want to know.

Sam nodded in agreement. "It does sound odd, Jazz. Quite odd." He paused in his own work and turned to Jasmine to actually see her. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I found in an old newspaper clipping from one of the newspapers in the town that shut down later that year. I gather it wasn't the most reputable of newspapers but it started a rumor that a third body was found in the house." Jasmine remarked still looking at the screen before turning herself to meet Sam's eyes. "Whether it is a reputable newspaper or not it makes me wonder."

"Wonder what? That maybe there was a third body, maybe of the stalker?" Sam asked finishing the young woman's sentence for her. Jasmine nodded and pointed to something on her computer screen. "The coroner's report states that the medical examiner found Mrs. Murray's body despite being upstairs with the daughter's body there was bruises and breaks in the body like she had fallen down the stairs. It was the fall that killed her not the fire." Sam looked at Jasmine. "Is that why you think there could have been a third body?"

Jasmine nodded at him before speaking again. "Think about it. It sounds like someone had to shove the poor woman down the stairs. What if the person that shoved her down the stairs got trapped in the fire as well."

"Yeah, and with a spirit pushing our pregnant woman down stairs it would make sense that it would be whoever pushed Mrs. Murray down the stairs." Sam remarked. "Our connection there would be the two pregnant women." Then he quickly turned back to his computer. "I really need to find that cemetery now, but a third unidentified body could be a big problem."

The two of them went back to work on the research, Jasmine looking back to the house to see if she missed anything and Sam looking to see what cemetery they were buried in. They did stop for lunch but it wasn't to go out like Jasmine had originally hoped as she found herself going to the diner for some salads before coming back to work again. They continued at it until the door opened and Dean and Bella came back into the room to join them.

"Hey, you two." Dean smirked. "Let's see who got the best information…"

**AN2: **I am sorry if this chapter seemed to take a little bit longer than normal but it is also a lot longer than I normally do. I knew it was going to longer by the way I had it planned out but I didn't expect it to take as long as it did to type out. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
